Call Girl
by Tyster
Summary: Sorry this is so late, chapter 19! Ginny runs away and becomes one of the most elite Call Girls of Los Angeles, becasue of one stupid mistake. Will her true love ever find her again? R for language and sexual situations. R and R always!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:  I own nothing from this story, the characters aint the names aint mine, the places aint, and I aint mine. So putting it simple, I don't own anything and therefore you don't sue. Got it?

A/n This is the millionth story I am starting (all my others are under five chappies and pending) but I am determined to finish this one. So please, encourage me, motivate me, and help me. I know this is selfish to ask, but please, I beg of you to do this. Thank you.

**INTROUDCTION. **

****

New Years Day 1999.

            Ginny woke up with a start, her head pounding like never before. She clearly had a hangover. She sat up with pain and scanned her surroundings. Nothing was clear to her, and her mind was a mess. She tried to work out what had happened last night, after the mystery man had lead her to the room. The room in which she now was. But nothing came to mind.

            Looking around to find the man, she realized she was all alone, unable to determine what to do. What the hell happened? She asked herself. She tried to move, but a pain shot up her legs, and her groin area. Looking down at the sheets, she gasped in shock and horror. There just below her pelvis, was a small pool of dried up blood. Ginny tried to think. She tried to remember but it hurt. Thinking hurt. And yet through the madness what was her head, the answer to her dillema screamed through.

            _She had had sex._ Not only that, she had sex with a stranger. A complete stranger she met hours before at a all night New Years Eve party. A charming stranger that took advantage of her drunkenness. Worst of all, she thought back, they didn't use protection. Ginny's mind screamed again, and her head cleared instantly. She lay back against a pillow, and felt tears staining the bed. What would they say? What would Harry say?

            Her boyfriend of 5 months, now graduated, would have a frenzy. Her brothers, would flip. They would try and murder the mystery man, and if they cant, turn their vengeance on herself.  There and then she decided not to let anyone know about her one night stand.

            Yet it wasn't that easy.  As the moths rolled away, Ginny felt her secret eat at her from the inside. Her grades started to drop, she got isolated from her friends, and her desk was piled from letters from Harry,  full of concern. She never answered them. It was only until mid February that Ginny realized something else had happened that night. Something that would cause her the biggest grief she had ever felt. Something that would force her to make the biggest decision she had to make.

            In between bawls that brought her breakfast back into the light, Ginny placed two and two together. Her little night of high-pitched fever, and deliriousum (is that even a word?) had consequences she could not ignore. And her strange mystery man left her with a parting gift. And with the assistance of muggle pregnancy device, Ginny felt her worst fear true. She was indeed pregnant. 

            She couldn't face her parents with this news. She couldn't face Harry, and she certainly couldn't remain where she was, as she was. So, out dear and beloved, Ginny did the only other option any other teenage girl of her age had. She ran.

            She ran that very night. Fleeing the safety of Hogwarts, and of the love of her family and boyfriend, Ginny ran. She took little belongings with her, and left no note, nothing to explain, or at least justify her escape. Al she did was ran. 

            First across the country, never staying more than a day. All owls sent to reach her, where late. She had always gone before they could find her. When she had finally ran across the entire, and with no place left to go, she crept into the dark stomach of a ship, leaving Bristol, bound for America. She decided to ran across the ocean.

            As a stow away on board the ship "Runaways" Ginny found little rest. She always feared she would be discovered, and thrown over board. She only wanted to save her child. And on 25th of April, Ginny reached New York America. 

Fleeing the ship just as sailors discovered her, Ginny fled into the dark streets of the Big Apple. But after two weeks, she found it unbearable to live in. With what little money she had left, Ginny got on a bus, heading towards California. 

            Just as the bus departed from the station, a snowy white owl landed on the Bus Depo's roof. Watching the bus leave with sad eyes, it made a mental note of the destination of the bus, as to inform her owner. Hedwig flew back over the ocean to her owner in England. 

            It took six days for Ginny to reach Los Angeles, City of the Angels, California. And there her troubles started. Leaning on a minimum wage job, Ginny got herself a small (petite) flat, and pushed herself through night school, however, her pregnancy (now  nearing 6 moths) forced her to quit both. 

            One night after a dreary day trying to find a job, a gang attacked her. She was scared for the life of her baby, and having thrown her wand over board the "Runaways" she had no way of defending herself. So she was subjected to brutal and horrifying gang rape.

            Lying in the gutter, bleeding her child away, after being raped and beated, Ginny wished she could die. She prayed for her life to end right there and then, however the Fates had more installed for her, and not much of it was pleasant. 

            To her rescue came a tall young man, barely nineteen himself. With his platinum blond hair, and hateful grey eyes her took pity on Ginny, and took her to his home. Or his office as those in his line of business liked to call it. Nursing Ginny back to health he promised her a life more grand then what she could ever dream of. Easy money, doing barely anything. It seemed like a dream. However Ginny remained skeptical about the man that made her life a living hell back in school, and her mind kept reeling over the fact that he was here.

            She ran to get away from all that, and yet she meets him. The man she despised. Hesitantly though Ginny accepted. There was nothing she could do after all. She had nothing to live for, her previous life torn to shreds by her own foolish behavior. Her family probably stopped looking for her, and Harry has moved on. Trying to convince herself with these facts (of her imagination) Ginny gave over her life to the hands of one Draco Malfoy. 

            Draco took Ginny's life, and turned her into what she is today. He shaped her life to be that, so it suited his business. He took her life and transformed it into the life of a Call Girl.

OK. READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE. I KNOW IT'S LONG BUT PLEASE.

A/N How was that? Please let me know what you think. I guess I should be expecting flames for what I have done to Ginny (I can see it now, Molly sitting in the Burrow Kitchen, pointing at me. "Look what he has done to my little girl". Should I expect a few Death Curses my way dear readers?). Listen don't be mad, and send my howlers, I just got this idea of writing this. Please bear with me. And I am thinking about writing a Prequel to this (or someone else if they offer) describing in detail everything that has been said in this Introduction. Tell me what do you think. Please. Please. Read and Review


	2. The Morning after the Night before

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N This story is going to be rated R. If you still think the rating is to low, please don't report abuse. That's just cruel. I will try to keep it at a bare minimul, but then again this is a story about a CALL GIRL (I think that is the American way of saying prostitute or sex worker). For those of you who are interested in a NC – 17 version, see the Antuhor Note at the bottom. 

I NEED A NAME FOR GINNY FOR WHEN SHE IS AT WORK, SOMETHING SEXY OR EVEN KINKY, PLEASE SUGGEST. THE BEST ONE WINS.

A big Thank you goes to Michelle Russ, for being the first (and so far only) reviewer of this story. I understand that this "isn't your cup of tea", but I am happy you thought it good. Keep writing more brilliant stories as you do, and keep reading mine. A nice big cyber hug goes to you. 

To everyone else that review after this goes up, thank you too.

**Chapter one**

**The Morning After the Night Before** (confusing heh? While you try and figure that one out, continue reading).

            The alarm clock next to her bed rang loudly and grumpily she stood up. Pushing the satin sheets of her bed and revealing her naked body, Ginny stepped into the bathroom. Standing in front of the large mirror she saw the marks from last nights 'job'. She was still hurting in some places, and she would never admit defeat. She promised herself that. 

            Even as the overly large man lay on her, on the cold concrete of his outside balcony, pressing his member into her body as roughly as he could, she would not admit to the pain it was causing her. She barely made a sound as he hit her, while he was climaxing. The only noise she did make was the fake orgasm to 'please the client'. Even then she refused to admit to anything.

            Looking herself over again she climbed into the shower, amazed at herself. Not really amazed, more repulsed. Night after night that's what she did. Slept with countless men for some money. But Ginny was a trained professional. She never let it show, except when she was alone. Then she would cry, stomp her feet and fall asleep dreaming of Harry. But there was nothing she could do.

            After her first night out, from the esteemed Call Girl agency, The Need Meeter, (slogan: We meet your needs), Ginny stopped feeling. She became like a robot, just lying there, not enjoying it. Almost 99 percent of all her climaxes were fake. The only one she ever had was when Draco himself handled her training. And she hated it. Began vulnerable to him like that. But she passed with flying colors, and became one of the first truly esteemed Girls. 

            But she tried to block that from her mind as she was in the shower. Feeling the water run down her smooth skin she felt liberated. A feeling that soon passed as the phone rang. Climbing out of the shower, she dressed in a green stain robe. She walked into the kitchen as she listened to the answering machine. She knew who it would by.

            "Good Morning Princess," Draco's voice came from the machine, "I know you're there. How was last night? Pretty amazing again, heh? Per quote from the man himself." Ginny tried to shut him out as she made her Coffee. The steam rose elegantly into the air, forming the image of a raven haired, green eyed boy, no man. Ginny snapped out of her vision by Draco's eerie voice. "Are you even listening to what I am saying?" He always knew didn't he? "Anyway, you're booked for tonight too. I know, I promised you a night off" he added as Ginny's mouth dropped. It would have been her first night off in say three weeks. " But this client, well let's just say he is really special. Nothing kinky. Just basically full house" Ginny grimaced as she though over what that included. And grimaced at the thought of doing all that, but it was her job, and she WAS a professional.. "This special client is paying big bucks to get what he wants, so you go and give it to him." Ginny shook her head, they only wanted one thing. "So you give Senator Kelly, a good job, your best."

            Ginny launched at the phone.

            "Senator Kelly is like 65 years old." Ginny pleaded.

            "See, I know you were there."

            "Don't mess with me Draco."

            "Not exactly a morning person are you, dear?"

            "Ergh!"

            "Anyway, yes he is old, about 69 I think…"

            "But doesn't Rosetta, usually took the older ones?" Ginny pleaded.

            "Yes but he specifically asked for you."

            "Why?"

            "Because you're the best."

            "Yeah sure. Anyway, Dracie, " She grinned as she thought of his face when she called him that, "I will need to come and see you about some bruises."

             "Again?"

            "Yep."

            "Ok, I'll be in until 3, is that ok?" Draco asked.

            "Yeah. Oh and one more thing, Draco?"

            "Anything."

            "Fuck You."

            "Will do. I'll leave you now. I'll give you the details when you come in, Bye now."

            Ginny just closed the phone in his ear, she didn't fell like talking anymore. Instead she went and fixed herself a nice big breakfast.

A/N  Sorry the chapters so short. I just wanted to introduce you to the 'New Ginny'. That my dear readers is her life. I also wanted you to see Draco. He seems friendly doesn't he? He does really care, contrary to what you all believe, and that is going to play a major role in the rest of the chapters. Thanks to all who have reviewed. R AND R ALWAYS.

Ps. For those who want a NC – 17 version of the story, email me at pafoskidd@yahoo.com. The next chapter's R rated version will be very mild, if the nights events are even mentioned, but the _dirty_ version will be available at the same time directly from me. How on earth am I going to write about Ginny sleeping with a 69 year old. Yuck. I suggest you skip that NC and get the chapters after that. Harry WILL come in, around the 5th chapter. It is going to be very amusing. Anyway, please read and review. You know, that little blue bottom down there!!!!!!!


	3. Get down to It

WARNING: CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT AND EXPLICT LANGUAGE. NOT SUITABEL FOR CHILDREN UNDER THIRTEEN AND PEOPLE OVER 50 (THAT'S JUST GROSS)

Disclaimer: Pika Boo, I am back, with a brand new chapter. I own Senator Kelly (eww) and the colleagues. Any thing even remotely recognizable isn't mine.

OK, here comes a plea. I need to find names for 2 of Ginny's fellow workers, that are her closet friends. I might be a great writer, but I suck when it comes to names. 

OK This chapter is Dedicated to **Rayssa Radcliffe**. Why? Because she is my second reviewer. Don't worry I wont do this to all the chapters, just the first three or four. So enjoy it while you can. Just to let you know Rayssa, Harry isn't going to find out through Draco, it's been three years (oops) why should he call him know? I don't think that he will beat him up, come on Draco is such a nice guy now. About the trouble they will face, there will be a fair share of that, and well lets just say it is going to become pretty dark, just before the sunrise!!!! (don't you just laugh that saying????)

Chapter Two 

**Get Down to It!!! **(refers to the beginning of a sexual act in which the man is possessive and dominant, commonly used as a pick up line… yeah I guess you figured that out. Sorry)

          Ginny held her head high as she stepped into the office. Several girls were already there picking out their outfits, and they all looked up and saw Ginny walk into the building, that was located just south of Hollywood. A ten-minute drive north, several car jacks, and a shout out later, you would be in the most luxurious part of LA. Unlike this building, which made it ideal for this business.

          All whisperings ceased as Ginny strolled past the outfits and stopped by the secretary. The young woman sitting at the desk was to busy with her telephone conversation to pay attention to Ginny, who was tapping her fingers on the polished desk.

          "Would you stop doing that?" the secretary asked, rather annoyed.

          "Listen…"Ginny searched her mind for this woman's name, "Glenda. I am going to see Draco right now. Would you please make sure no one disturbs us", Ginny said ignoring the looks she was getting from the girls in the building.

          Putting the phone down, Glenda got up form her desk.

          "I'm sorry, Ginny," the secretary spat out, as if her name was dirt, "But the _Boss_ is busy. He asked not to be bothered."

          "Glenda, Glenda, Glenda, when will you realize that Dracie is never to busy for me." Ginny said with a soft smile, and with that she turned around and marched through the double, white doors into Draco's office.

          "The name's Gilda" the secretary said, rather loudly to Ginny;s retreating back who simply raised her right hand in a gesture that reeked of "Whatever!"

          ~*~*~

          Ginny walked into Draco's office, just as a string of white liquid fell onto her lavender top. She looked up and saw Draco standing in front of the desk, completely naked, his member in his hand. Vaguely Ginny could make out the figure of another man behind him. Ginny just shook her head, as she noticed the two heaps of clothes on the floor.

          "Hey Gin, you're early."

          "I came didn't I?" Ginny said with a smile. She looked pointly at his erect penis in his hand.

          "You like?" (A/N This is where it was edited for R)

          "Not in the least." She looked at the white substance on her blousse. "Nice Shot."

"I practiced."

Ginny looked to the other man standing behind Draco. He didn't seem more than 19 years old, and very ashamed, of being caught in the act. He shifted unvoluntary under her steady gaze, trying to hide his rather large member, that was starting to soften. 

"A bit young, isn't he?" Ginny asked returning her attention to Draco.

"I like them that way."

"I'm sure you do."

Draco passed the young man his clothes, who put them up, rather hastily. When he was finished Draco walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Go now. See you tomorrow babe." He said after breaking contact.

The young man sighed and walked out of the office using a back door.

"Cute." Was all Ginny said.

"Me, or him?"

"Defiantly him."

"I'm hurt," Draco said with a mock expression of pain. "But hands off, his mine."

"Draco, you of all people should know, I gave up sex for pleasure long ago."

"Yes, yes." Draco said, while nodding. He sat back onto his office chair, still wearing only his birthday suit. "Now about those bruises."

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Ginny asked, her eye brow raised in question.

"Nope." 

"Right then." Ginny said, taking of her top.

"Whoa, Weasley, take it easy. Just because I'm naked doesn't mean I want to bang you." Draco said trying to be serious, but the smile on his face made that impossible.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Malfoy, I just want to show you the bruises."

"Right the bruises" Draco said while getting his wand out of his locked desk drawer.

For the next twenty minutes Draco helped sped up the healing process of Ginny's bruises. One in particular, just below her right breast, took some time. It was quite large.

When they finished Draco pressed against the area where she had the bruise. She involuntary flinched.

"Still hurts."

"A bit."

Draco returned to his desk and got a vial. He handed this to Ginny.

"Drink this. Should lessen the pain, till it goes." 

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome. Now about your appointment."

"Yes."

Draco walked to his desk. He opened a large diary, and looked for the information he would need to give to Ginny. Finding it, he took a sticky note for a pile on his neat desk and scribbled on it. Silent he handed it to Ginny. She took a minute to read it over.

_8:00 – Outside the Imperial Hotel_

_A Pink Limousine, with license plate DPK 5698_

How many pink limousines are there? Ginny thought.

_Wear pink or yellow leather. Whip will be provided. Bring cuffs._

"Kinky bastard isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Complete perv," Ginny agreed. 

"Well, off you go. Just about four hours left."

"By Dracie."

"Bye, and please don't call me that."

"Sure Dracie."

All Ginny heard while closing the door, was a low threatening growl. 

~*~*~

_Later that Night, outside the Imperial._

Ginny stood outside the Imperial Hotel. Despite its high class name, it was a run down shack, with it's broken windows, dirty walls, and, was that mould growing across one wall? Ginny shook her head. Yep, good place for a senator to pick up a call girl. 

Ginny looked around, and saw about 10 other call girls standing on the sidewalk, seemingly waiting for their own customers. Suddenly a fleet of pink limousines came around the corner that separated the Imperial from all view. Ginny finally realized why she needed the license plate. Looking around she tried to spot…. She removed the note from her tiny yellow handbag…DPK 5698.

In the distance she saw it. It was larger than the rest and its door was open. Ginny was another girl trying to get into the car. Business rivalry took over, and she started to run. If you can call it that. Wearing a pair of tight pink leather hot pants, and a slightly small, slightly tighter, soft yellow top, that revealed her naval, and with knee high, high heeled boots, Ginny tried to get across the hordes of pink limousines and prostitutes to _her customer._ All the meantime she was screaming,

"That's mine. That's mine. Go away."

Out of breath Ginny reached the car and pushed the blond girl out of the way. Looking at her she whispered.

"This is mine."

Getting in Ginny was submerged into darkness. Feeling slightly nervous she tried to see if there was anyone in the car. She could barely make out the silhouette of a man in the distance. 

A/N I'm sorry that is the end of the chapter. I will post part B tomorrow. A massive thunderstorm is approaching and out of experience I better unplug the computer. That will give my mum the excuse for me to study. The ruddy exams!!!! Ergh!!!! Anyway, hope this satisfies most of you. Remember to Review. I don't care if it is a flame. You spend time reading this, why not another ten seconds reviewing. Anyway. Till later. Love you all, Tyaan


	4. Get Down to It Part Two

WARNING: CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT AND EXPLICT LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE VIOLENCE. NOT SUITABEL FOR CHILDREN UNDER THIRTEEN AND PEOPLE OVER 50 (THAT'S JUST GROSS)

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize isn't mine. It is JK, all the way. That's all Folks.

A/N I am back. The storm is over, with an 2 hour power cut. Instead of continuing the previous chapter, I am wrtting a second half. Don't know how long it will be. I can see it now. Rememeber this is the highly edited version. I will place notes where it was edirted and if anyone wants the unabridged version, they should just email me, (pafoskidd@yahoo.com) and type NC – 17 in the subject box. Ill send it over, as soon as I can. NOTE: Please specify if you want the NC – 17 version for just the current chapter or the whole story. With the later, I will send the second versions simultaneously, as I post the R rated one here. Thank you Tyaan

**_Bummer:_** _I'm glad you asked some questions, and I would be thrilled to answer them for you. One, yes Ginny did miscarry (see so in introduction "she bleed her baby away"), two I don't believe Draco is going to get his ass kicked, though, wait I am getting a little sub plot here, yes I got it, yes he is going to get kicked badly, and I might just write a separate story on that later, but come one, why does everyone want him to get beaten up, he is such a sweet guy. Three, presuming you are talking about the person in the car, this chapter is all about him, so enjoy. Lastly I believe Harry finds out, if not in the next two chapters, be the fifth he will definitely find out, I promise.  _

**_Mssingnovirus:_**_ Yes I thing 69 is a bit overboard too, but have you seen some congressmen, they are so old, besides this guy has been around a while, him being a …no I wont spoil it!!! Ginny did sink low didn't she, but she will rise, remember a saying, "What we do  in life doesn't determine what we are, what determines us is how well we rise after we have fallen" (cool heh?) anyway the story will be revolving around that a bit!! Yep. This chapter was a bit gross and hard to write. I don't like it, but it explains quite a few things._

**_Rayssa Radcliffe:_**_ Wow, a constant reviewer, wow. I love that you love this story, it is a bit deeper than my others. I am so glad that someone else loves this, besides me of course. Yes Ginny will give up her life, but only after Harry finds her. About the updating policy, I don't update until I have at least two chapters written, and I am doing very good if I must say so myself. I will try to update another 5 or more chapters will January 7th, who knows even more. I go back to school then, with 15 exams in eight days. _

**OK now on to the story.**

Chapter Two Part Two 

**Get down to it Part B**

Getting in Ginny was submerged into darkness. Feeling slightly nervous she tried to see if there was anyone in the car. She could barely make out the silhouette of a man in the distance.. 

          Ginny sat back waiting for the man to approach. She had learned the hard way that the customer should make the first move. The man climbed into the car, although Ginny still couldn't see him. A match was struck and it lit up the eyes of the man, making them dance with a greyness that reflected the flames.

 As she waited she heard the man puffing on what could only smell as a cigar, and there was the occasional clink of ice on a glass. He must have been in the car before if he had a glass ready. Suddenly a hand was placed on her thigh.

          "Mmmm, leather." A man's voice said, while stroking her thigh. The man's hand traveled the length of her long legs. "You as good as they say?" (a/n edited)

          "Yes."

          "Ah, a confident woman. I like that." The glass he was carrying was placed on a solid table. The man leaned out of the shadows and Ginny could see him clearly now. "I like that, but not in my bed, ok dear?" he said breathing on Ginny.

          His breath smell strongly of whisky. This man was indeed very drunk. Ginny optioned just to remain quiet. He was the paying customer after all. The man closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Ginny, but she pulled away, making him kiss the back of her seat.

          "What did you do that for?" he asked clearly angry.

          "I don't kiss on the mouth. Too personal."

          "I don't care what you do or don't, when you re with me, you do what I want." The man she was sure was Senator Kelly said. "Understood?"

          Ginny grimaced. The way he said 'Understood?' was the same way all her men said it. All her men that hit her. She willed herself to speak, trying to stop thinking of the last time. 'Think Happy thought, think happy thoughts.' She kept rolling that sentence in her mind as she spoke out,

          "Crystal Clear."

          The man leaned in to kiss her again, and this time his rubbery lips met her soft ones. The senator was kissing with all his strength and pent up sexual tension that he didn't even notice, or perhaps didn't care that Ginny wasn't responding. As long as she gave him satisfaction, he didn't care if she could do anything else. 

          Senator Kelly's hands moved from her thighs, which he was grasping firmly, to her top. They traveled underneath the soft fabric, across her skin to her breasts. (a/n edited). After a while of immense pleasure to the old man, and pure torture for Ginny, the limousine stopped by a small wooden cabin. The driver opened the Senator's door, but left Ginny to open her own. 

          She walked in silence to the cabin, the old man in front of her. He opened the door, and they walked in together. He switched on the lights, and for the first time Ginny could see her customer clearly. He was wearing a grey suit that almost matched his lighter grey hair. He had piercing blue eyes, that was hidden and sunk deep into his face. Wrinkles lined his face, that Ginny thought he fell asleep face down on a road map. 

          Ginny then surveyed the room they were in. It was single room with two tiny windows, and the only way in through the door they used, that was being locked. What the Hell?

          She turned back to the room. A single king size bed occupied most of the space. There was a table that had all kinds of bottles on it. Essential oils, Vaseline and vodka, were just a few of them. Behind the door hang several whips, a dog leash, and a chain. Ginny took out her own cuffs, and placed them on the bed.

          "Want to start?" she asked.

          "Yeah. On to the bed."

          Ginny climbed obediently onto the bed. Senator Kelly took a remote and switched on a stereo that Ginny didn't even see. Hard, sexy, rough music began to play, and Ginny got the hint. She stood on the bed, and started to do a seductive striptease. She noticed the Senator had already took off his pants and undergarments, anticipation in his eyes and lower part of his body noticeable.

          Ginny felt sick but continued her dance. When she was left in her bright yellow thong, and yellow lace bra she jumped off the bed. Getting the senator she laid him on the bed and reached for the cuffs.

          "Oh, no" the man said rolling away form her. "This is for you."

          "But Senator.."

          "Call me John."

          "But John…"

          "No, not another word." And with that he cuffed Ginny to the bed.

          Taking the rest of his clothes of he took the whip off the wall and placed it on the bed. He returned to Ginny and pulled her thong off, licking her inner thighs as he did. He then moved his mouth to her special place. (A/N defiantly edited).

          Ginny tried to remain calm. She was suppose to let John know how much she was enjoying this, even though she felt like throwing up, as his slimy tongue slid over her body. Despite the feelings of utter disgust, and swallowing back bile that already rose up in her throat, Ginny moaned with fake pleasure. 

          John seemed pleased, and moved from her lower body, up to her breasts, his tongue tracing patterns as he moved upwards. When he reached her breasts, he stopped only long enough to enjoy himself making her squirm, with what he though was pleasure (a/n no this was not edited, I just feel that I should make a comment: We men are so clueless don't you think, dear reader?). 

          While sucking silently on her neck, John placed himself before Ginny's entrance. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself in. Ginny arched her back, not from pleasure, but rather from shock, and discomfort. John started to move in her. She felt him, in between her muscles, as he moved faster and faster. 

          "Scream Bitch!" John proclaimed. Only then did Ginny realize she was making the biggest mistake in her career line. She wasn't making any noise. Non what so ever. 

          Quickly though she became panting, and when she realized that he was close to coming, she began screaming, yelling as he climaxed, yet she was never sent over that edge. Never.

          Rolling off her, John lay on his back panting. She was certain he knew she had a fake orgasm, and that was a real bad thing. It hurt their egos, most of the time with terrible consequences. As if to prove her point, John got up and reached for the whip. Leaning forward her planted a kiss on her neck, and shoulders.

          "You are going to pay for that."

          "Whhhat are you goinggg to do?" Ginny asked not hiding the fear in her voice.

          John smiled. He loved that. The fear, the terror the displayed, and then of course, the pain, and screams that filled him till the next one. That was his pleasure after all. Not the sex. The sex was good but not as good as the terror and pain filled howls. 

          "This." He whispered, and brought the whip down hard on her stomach. 

          Ginny screamed into the cabin, as the whip came down on her again and again. Always on the same spot till she started to bleed. Then he would move on, and all the while he was laughing. After fifteen minutes of this the pain was too much and Ginny blacked out.

          She woke up, what seemed to be hours later, only to find that John was doing the dirty with her again. She as she stirred he climaxed. He must have been doing it for a while. Suddenly she saw something she hadn't noticed before. A tattoo was on his inner forearm. That of a snake, coming from a SKULL. Ginny nearly screamed. 'Stay cool girl. Remain calm.' She kept repeating to herself. But how?

          After another hour or so, John, after another round of whipping and rough sex took Ginny to her house. She however choose to get out of his car, two blocks further. She walked slowly up a small path that led to a big house and pretended to search for her keys, as she watched the limousine drive away. Once it was out of sight, Ginny ran all the way home. She took of all her clothes, and went into the bathroom to wash and dress her wounds. 

          After applying peroxide to the open cuts, she crawled into bed, to tired to put on anything and cried herself to sleep.

A/n so there is part two. Pretty bad isn't it? Can you guess what John was? Or how about who comes and searches for him? The next chapter is dedicated to whoever finds the correct answer.


	5. To her rescue!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, and sue, don't make money, just writing for fun.

A/N – Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It will be very enlightening. 

**_Reddiej:_**_ Actually Senator Kelly, is a death eater himself. Dont worry, he isn't Snape or, shudder Lucius. I wouldn't do that to Ginny._

**_Duke20104:_**_ Yep you are correct!!!! Harry is an auror, and he will come, as you will see in this chapter, not for a little while yet. _

**_Anonymous: _**_You guessed correct, and first. YAY!!!_

****

**_Crucia_****_:_**_ Yep a perv, I agree. Don't worry Harry will come to the rescue, youwill get a taste of it at the end of this chapter. Yes I will email it to you, by Friday. I have another chapter on my computer, and I will write another one by tommorow. I will email them both to you, to keep you busy. I am honestly thrilled that someone wants to read this, I am so happy for you. Thank you._

**_Lourdes_****_:_**_ It was a sad chappie wasn't it? Don't worry the next few will be a bit happier. But htne more will happen, most of it sad, before it get better. "The night is always darkest just before the dawn" remember that. (notice how I give proverbs? They mean so much, guess that's why they are proverbs heh?)_

**_Rayssa_****_ Radcliffe: _**_I am so thrilled you reviewed again. I always look for your review first. Yep, it's good to see it. I completely agree with you. This is real life (expect the magic) but this happens, all the time. It is very common. I am writing this because I got inspired by real life. But unlike most of the cases that this has happened, this has a happy ending. _

**_I must say I am thrilled. 12  reviews!!! I know that many stories have over one hundred reviews and stuff, but this is me, and 12 reviews are a great accomplishment!! If it isn't much to ask, could all you lovely people continue reviewing? Thank you!!! Love you all Tyaan._**

**DEDICATION: To Anonymous, who was the first to find the correct answer.**

Honorary Mention: reddiej and Duke20104, who both got it right,. Senator John Kelly is a death eater and Harry comes for him.

**Chapter Three**

**To her rescue! **

            Ginny woke up much later, her body still in pain from the previous night. Her head was pounding against her skull as she cringed with the sound of the telephone. Who could be calling at such an ungodly hour? She looked at her alarm clock, and gasped. It was well past noon! Suddenly she realized it wasn't the telephone ringing. Instead it was one continuous ring that echoed through the spacious apartment.

            Realizing it was the door bell Ginny tried to get up, but fell back into the bed as her sores and wounds ached from the sudden movement of trying to get up. At least the ringing stopped as she tried to pull the covers over her. In the distance she heard someone say 'Alohamora', and the distinct click of her door as it unlocked itself. 

            Remembering the tattoo on the man's arm from last night Ginny's mind tried to protect herself. Reaching for her wand she realized, she hadn't had it anymore. Terror struck her worn out body, as the footsteps fell heavily unot the wooden floor of her lounge.

            As the creaking of the tiny stairs that led to her bedroom started Ginny leaned into the ancient art of wandless magic, she had long sought to avoid due to the complex charm placed on all Weasley children at birth. Nonetheless she started to set up mental blocks and obstacles around her bed and room, yet to her dismay, the creaking continued. Realizing to late that her magic was rusty, due to the fact that she hadn't used it on over three years, Ginny tried to get up and physically attack the person now wondering outside her door. 

            As the door slowly opened she tried to jump at the man that stepped through the door, only to found herself to weak. Instead of attacking the man, she collapsed into his arms.

            "Ginny" Draco's voice filled the room with concern.

            "Draco?" Ginny asked, her voice broken and tired. She tried to open her eyes that had fallen shut but couldn't. 

            "Are you ok?" Ginny nodded opening her eyes. "Can you stand?" 

            "Yes" Ginny managed before trying to stand up, but fell faint back into Draco's arms.

            "Guess not." Draco shrugged. 

            Slowly he picked her up, and Ginny cringed at his touch even in her unconsciousness. His fingers pressed firmly against her open sores. Seeing her move uncomfortable, Draco loosened his grip and placed Ginny softly onto her bed. Slowly he began removing her clothes, and gasped at the sight of her body.

            Against her pale skin, the cuts and slashes looked terrible. Most of them had some sort of scab forming, others where still raw and open, but all of them had started turning a nasty shade of purple and yellow. Some even had a tinge of green, clearly becoming infected. 

            Draco sighed, with a face of disgust and worry. Leaning back from his sitting position, he took out his wand from his jacket which had somehow landed on the floor. He tapped it lightly on Ginny's stomach and whispered an ancient spell, full of heavy gaelic words. A light shimmered from the tip, and slowly spread over her body. 

            The light spread slowly, making it's way across the sores. Draco watched saddened, as the magic sped up the healing process of the wounds. He watched them close and form scabs, which eventually disappeared too.  In the end only the traces of the previous night's painful encounter, were the silver lines that was now covering her body, and the memories that were currently playing in her mind. 

            Draco saw her eyes making random movements as she dreamed of last night. He signed as he saw her body go stiff and tremble, each time that she screwed up her eyes. Softly he shook her.

            "Ginny?" he asked, almost melodically. She didn't respond. "Shit, please let her be ok." Draco asked, his eyes nearing to tears. "Please. Ginny?" she asked, a bit more forcibly. This time she opened her eyes.

            "Draco?" Ginny asked, her voice breaking.

            "Ginny I am here."

            At that point Ginny broke down. Draco took her into his arms and stroke her back, while she sobbed into his shoulder. He kept whispering soothing words into her ears. He had done this many times, when Ginny first started working  for him. She would always break down and cry, holding him close to her. He sighed. 

            "Ginny?" he tried again, trying to get something out of her. She however kept crying, but however after twenty minutes of crying, after having exhausted her tears, and only having silent, dry sobs rake her body, Ginny let go of Draco, and silently made her way to the bathroom, looking down at the floor. She didn't say anything to Draco.

            Draco looked at her, and again sighed. He got up from the bed, and walked to the kitchen, and started making breakfast. Ginny came in ten minutes later, trying not to giggle, as Draco burnt the toast, spilled the coffee, and messed up the eggs. After throwing everything into the dustbin her looked at Ginny.

            "How do Muggle's do it?" She asked.

            "Never goy used to magic, I think." Ginny giggled again as she noticed he had also burnt part of his shirt. "They don't know any other way."

            "Right then" Draco said as he walked to the fridge, "for breakfast, lunch and a snack," he looked into the fridge, and then, the freezer, "we have," he took a container from the freezer, "Rum and Raisins" he announced triumphantly, but with a look of confuse ness on his face, that only made Ginny squirm with laughter. Draco made a big production of getting two spoons. He placed the container in front of Ginny.

            "Eat."

            Together they ate in silence, but Draco was the first to break it.

            "So what happened?" 

            Ginny looked at him, sadness in her eyes. She decided to change the topic.

            "Thank you."

            "You're changing the subject" damn! "but may I enquire for what am I thanked?"

            "For healing me." Ginny said placing a large amount of ice cream into her mouth.

            "Your welcome" Draco said recling his head slightly. "but what happened?" he asked. He already had a fairly good idea of what happened, but he still wanted to hear it from Ginny.

            "Well, are you sire, you want to hear this?"

            "Of course."

            So Ginny started telling him, all about the man, about what he did, about her fake orgasm (at this point Draco shook his head, big mistake written in his eyes), about the whipping, about what he did after would, and about how she fooled him into thinking she was living somewhere else.

            "Is that all?" Draco asked when she was finished, sensing she was keeping something back.

            "Well there is one thing, a insy winsy teeny detail."

            "Well?"

            "He was a Death Eater."

            Draco looked at her appalled. Did he hear her right. A Death Eater? Here in LA? Even worse in the Government of the Great US of A? What on earth? He decided he would ponder on that later. She looked at him and burst out laughing.

            "Don't look so serious" She proclaimed.

            "Gin, this isn't funny."

            "Yes it is." 

            "Come on."

            Suddenly Ginny's face went pale, and terror struck into her eyes. Draco looked at her, and then at what she was looking at. There on the window still was an owl. A snowy white owl.

A/N Yep it is finally happening, Harry is on his way. About time too. Anywayz, the next chapter will go back in time a bit. I am thinking of making it a long chapter, going back to the burrow, and commenting a bit on the affect of Ginny's influence on the family, but No that can go in a prequel. I will however go to the Burrow, during Ginny's birth, and explain the spell that was cast on her, and what happened the morning, when she used the wandless magic. So there you go, a nice little bit of information for you. Pairings will be mentioned. Bye now.


	6. Back at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own, yada, yada, yada, JK does, blah, blah, blah, no money is being made, ecetera, ecetera, ecetera.

A/N I aint very pleased with the last bit off the chapter. It was 1:00 in the morning, and I was dead on my feet. Anyway this is it. Hope you like it.

Thank you's at the bottom of the chapter 

**Chapter Four:**

**Back at the Burrow.**

1982

            "Arthur!" Molly screamed from their bedroom.

            "Yes dear, it's ok!" Arthur said soothing to his wife.

            "She's coming!"

            "I know."

            Fred and George were listening in to their mother giving birth. They did the same when Ron was born, and they were doing it now. Suddenly the midwife, an elderly witch that flooed over at the first contraction, was heard loud and clear.

            "One more push Molly."

            Molly pushed. The cry of a baby filled the air.

            "It's a girl." Arthur said happily letting the tears flow. A girl, something he always wanted.. Up till now, he and his wife had only sons. A daughter was something that could fill their happiness to the brim. He smiled down to his wife.

            "She's beautifull." He told his wife as he handed the little bundle over to his wife, who couldn't control her tears, which were flowing uncontrollably. 

            "A girl, a girl!" she kept repeating. 

            "What was it?" Bill called from under the landing, so loud that even his mother could hear him.

            "We have… a sister." Fred called back.

            The cheering form downstairs, by the two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, was enough to send Molly and Arthur into a fresh batch of new tears. Arthur removed his little girl from her mother's hands and lifted her into the air. Molly understood what he was doing and got up from her bed, hugging her husband, and holding him from his arm, as they both gazed up at their little girl.

            Arthur started to sing a song, softly in another language, and his wife soon joined him. They sang together, as a light formed around the little girl and the parents. The light also strengthened a bond, between the two magical parents, and the new baby. A bond that would always keep them close. 

            Molly took the baby into her arms, and spoke the child's name out loud.

            "My Virginia." 

The light disappeared. 

            Arthur looked at his wife and smiled. He could sense the bond in him. He wondered that if the bond felt so good and nice inside his heart, how it would feel when his little baby used her wandless magic. The bond between them all, would sense when she did, and help find her, and it was used on all Weasley children.

            The girl opened her blue eyes, just as they started to turn a slight tinge of brown. And she smiled, warming her loving parents' hearts.

2001

            Molly stood in the kitchen trying to cook dinner for her children. Although most of them wee married and lived away from home, they all came for dinner, once and a while. They just popped in, without any notice, so Molly always cooked a big lunch. However her heart was sad. Another family gathering, sort of, and still no Ginny. Still no sign of her, and still no letters, or any other indication that she is alive. Molly however knew. The bond created at her birth was still strong, and therefore Ginny must be alive.

            Standing in the kitchen, Molly didn't notice three figures walk into the room, only when one of them spoke did she turn around.

            "Mum?"

            Molly slowly swirled around, trying to wipe her tears, that were forming again.

           "Ron. Hermione it's so good so see you again." She said to her daughter in law. She began slicing the vegetables again. "how's the baby?" she said indincating Hermione's rather large stomach.

            "Quiet while. The way he's acting, you'd think he would become beater." She exclaimed rubbing her stomach.

            "That rough heh?"

            "Undoubtably."

            Then Molly noticed Harry standing in the shadows.

            "Harry!" she exclaimed, "So good to she you too." Molly threw her arms round Harry, and buried her face in his shoulder, trying desperately not to cry. Harry, Ginny's boyfriend, and only love.

            "It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley."

            "Molly, I insist. We are going to be family soon." She said before thinking. She noticed Harry's eyes start to well up.

            Molly was of course referring to the fact that Harry was planning on proposing to Ginny, at her Graduation, just a week before she disappeared. And Harry, like Molly, didn't believe like most of the others that Ginny was gone, forever. Fred and George, never the ones to give up on anything, well except school, were still trying to find her. They were currently in Greece, trying to see if she is there. They have already combed most of Europe with no luck. Ginny of course was in America, not that they knew it.

            "Mum," Ron said, placing his hand on his mother's shoulder. "It's ok. But you have to face the possibility that Ginny might never come back. That she might be….." Ron couldn't say it. Although he thought it, and began believing it in his heart, it was still hard for him to say. "That she might be…. Might be dead." There he said it.

            "NEVER!" Molly shrieked, now breaking down. "I will never believe that Ginny is gone. Not until I can touch her dead body!" Molly yelled in fury. Suddenly she stopped and clutched at her heart. She swooned backwards.

            Ron thinking he gave his mother a heart attack went to her side.

            "Mother? Mum, what's wrong? Is it your heart?" he asked his face warped into an expression of worry.

            "Ginny."

            "Ginny what? Where?" he asked, thinking that either his mum had seen Ginny standing by the door (he looked just to be sure) or that she had gone mad.

            "She's alive!". She had gone mad. "Go call your father quick!" she said but she didn't have too. Running into the kitchen came Arthur Weasley.

            One look at his wife, and his question was answered. She had felt it too. In a single leap he landed by his wife, and picked the plum woman of the floor and twirled her around. Tears falling down his face. Molly was sobbing too, form happiness. Harry, Ron and Hermione were confused.

            "Dad? Mum?" he asked, his voice thinking they had both gone mad.

            They both turned to face their children and started blabbing about the bond, about Ginny, about Ginny being in America, in a city in Califronia…

            "Back up a minute." Ron exclaimed. "You know where Ginny is? In America?" Ron asked, his heart wanting to belief, yet his mind telling him it was impposible.

            Molly and her husband looked at each other, their tear filled eyes shining with joy. They looked back at Ron, nodding their head in unison as yes. Ron turned to Harry.

            "Hear that mate? Ginny is…." Ron looked around. "Harry?"

~*~*~*~

            Harry ran out into the yard, his heart pounding. His mind empty except for an image of a young woman with fiery red hair, and soft brown eyes. A woman named Ginny. He couldn't even make a coherent thought in his head.

            Ginny. Alive. America. Must. Find. Was all that he could think of. Finally he reached where he was going. Hedwig was sitting on her pole enjoying the early evening coolness. She raised her head as her owner, and best friend approached. 

            Harry took a big breath, to regain control of his pulse, which was racing. He took out a letter he had written and rewritten about a million times, to get it right. Hedwig looked at him questionlly. He lifted it and tied it too Hedwig's leg, the faithfull owl concerned about her owner's mental state.

            "Take this too Ginny." He said. Hedwig's amber eyes raised in disbelief. "Yes, Ginny. She is in America, in California." He knew that Hedwig wouldn't make it all in one night, but he was determined to get the letter to her today, now. 

            He took out his wand, and tapped his owl lightly, muttering a spell of speed, one of endurance, and own of rest. With that he watched as Hedwig rose into the air, and take off into the direction of America. Within a few seconds she was reduced to a light fleck in the distant sky. After a few more seconds she couldn't be seen. Harry walked back into the house, and joined the Weasley celebration, which was be now grown bigger. Bill, and his wife was there, so was Charlie, and his boyfriend Oliver Wood, and Percy with his long time divorced wife Penelope. 

            Harry told them what he had done, and told them not to send their own owls, as he spied Ron starting to get an exited Pig, so he could tie a letter to the poor owl's leg. He asked them not to overwhelm Ginny. Molly looked shocked but Harry explained further.

            "We don't know why she ran, "he started. He was trying everything he could not to jump onto his broom right that instant and race over to her. "Why don't know what has happened to her in the past three years," god, I missed her, and still do, "we don't want her to take off and run again, do we?" I cant lose her again. I just cant. He thought in private.

            Of all the Weasley's none of them was a s badly affected by Ginny's departure than Harry, and they all knew it. He wouldn't eat for weeks, and the little but that Molly forced down his throat, wasn't enough. He was surely the most eager to see Ginny again, and this was the mean reason why they all complied to Harry's reasoning. If Harry could hold out they could too.

~*~*    ~*~

Rayssa Radcliffe: Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. If I am ever in doubt about this story I just look at your reviews. Thank you so much, it means so much to me.

_Kyo88: I am so glad you loved the story, there is still some more to come. Yeah I will email then too you, if you don't mind waiting a bit, as I am so busy with studying._

_Alex: Thank you so much for you review. It means a lot to me. Thanks._

_Crucia: Don't worry Harry and Ginny will be back together, but the pairings are actually meant for the other people, like Ron and others. _

_Duke20104: Yeah I mentioned it. She miscarried in the introduction, 'bleeding her baby away'. It was an sort of new way of saying miscarried. Instead of just saying it, I made it interesting._

_Dolphingirl79: I will try and keep them coming. I got some exams coming up so updating will be a bit slower. Nonetheless I will keep my policy about the two chapters before posting so I will always have one in reserve, for emergency's. _

_TheFalafelFairy: Yeah it is quiet different, very original and based on real life. Harry will be on his way soon, but it is going to be a bit stressfull for me and for you and for Ginny and Harry. Its' also going to take some time before he actually meets her. So just bare with me please?_

_The Vampire Story Hunter: Thank you for the review. Yeah, it isn't a big sex story, a rather deeper angst true life struggle to break free from the bondage of prostitution and a fight to survive when it all comes out. Yep, deep enough do you think?_

_Eric2: Thank you for both the reviews. Fire cat is good thanks, but I think we can spice it up a bit. How about Firesex or Sexfire. I hope you wont be disappointed with how the story plys out. Thank you for the review. _


	7. He's coming!

**_NOTICE: PLEASE USE THE REVIEWS FOR POSITIVE (OR NEGATIVE) CRITISM, OR JUST COMMENTS. DO NOT TRY AND GUESS THIS AUTHOR'S SEXUALITY. THANKS._**

Disclaimer: I am not going to say this again. OK ok ye s I will. Hey, back off. I said BACK off. Ok, so the characters aint mine. JK owns them. I am just a storyteller that borrowed them, to enrich my life, and the lives of million readers around the world with a bit of my over active imagination. I swear I don't get paid for this. Actually I do. Think of reviews as my pay. And I want many of it. Thank You.

Read this please.

A/N To all my faithful reviewers so far, don't wory I am continuing this story, but I have posted another entry chapter on another story. I wont continue it till I am finished with this one, at least have them all typed. Anyway, I would like your opinion on that one. I don't know. If it is good enough to continue or should I drop it? Thanks for the attention. 

Thank you's at the bottom. Oh and read the A/N at the bottom. 

This chappie is dedicated to Rayssa Radcliffe (again, don't roll your eyes like that!) for being the first person to review all chapters (except the intro, but hey cant win them all). Thanks Rayssa. I am sorry to disappoint you but she wont be going back, not yet anyway! Sorry.

**Chapter Five**

**He's coming!**

            Ginny stared at the owl standing by the window, her eyes fixed on it, yet she wasn't seeing anything. Her face was drained of all color and her mouth slightly open. Draco turned around and eyed the owl suspiciously.  He got up and went to open the window.

            "No," Ginny shrieked and launched up to stop Draco.

            He looked up at her with suspicion, but he had already opened the window and let the owl in. Hedwig flew into the kitchen and landed on the table next to Ginny, as she sat down. She looked at the owl as if it was a disease, not wanting to go near it. She tried for three years to get away from him, from everybody, but she knew that one day they would. She only wished it was a day, in the distant future, but no, it was today, it was now.

            Seeing her confused and yet sad expression, Draco removed the letter from the owl, who was looking at him accusingly. Then it hit him. This was Potter's owl. Oh no, he thought. Not this. She doesn't need this now. Nonetheless he handed the letter to Ginny.

            Ginny was reluctant to take it, but she did with shaking hands. She sank into her seat, as she stared at the letter in her hand. Ideas went through her head, emotions playing tug-o-war. Tears were forming in her eyes, as she came up with thousands of possibilities of what the letter could say.

            She was sure it was from Harry. His handwriting was scribbled on top of the parchment. It said, _Ginny._ Ginny's mind went into a overdrive, would he be mad at me for leaving? Would he be sad? Would he still love me? Even after he finds out what I am?

            Draco looking at Ginny felt sorry for her. Ginny looked up as he placed a protective hand on her shoulder in a gesture that told her he would be here for her. He didn't need to say it, she read it in his eyes. 

            "Ginny your shaking." He said.

            "I know."

            "Are you going to open it?" 

            "I.. don't know." She looked away, at Hedwig which was looking at her sadly. "I want  too,  but I am scared."

            "There is nothing to be scared off." Draco said and rubbed her shoulder. "I am here for you, ok?" he added reassuring.

            Ginny nodded, and with her hands trembling more than ever she unfolded the letter and started to read.

            _To my Ginny_

_                        This is the millionth time I am writing this letter. Where are you? I want you, I need you. I still love you, more than ever. Why did you run, love? Why did you go away? I don't know what it was that made you run, or even consider the idea that I wont help you, but whatever it was, I will, and want to help you. Please, baby, please come back. _

_            With all my love Harry._

            Ginny felt near to bursting with sadness. The letter wasn't very long. But it said everything he wanted to say, it felt everything he felt. Pain, anguish, sadness, heartache, loss. It was all there. It was all written in the 5 lines of his letter, weaven into each word, mixed into each sentence. 

            Then she broke, everything she tried to hide, everything she tried to cover came out. She buried her head into his shoulder as she turned and hugged Draco. He stroke her long red hair.

           "It's ok. Everything will be ok. It will." He tried soothing her. "You really love him don't you?" He said, avoiding the glare he was getting from the owl, her amber eyes lighting up. 

            The last statement sent Ginny into a new set of tears. Yet in between everything she nodded. Hedwig looked pleased. She looked at Ginny.

            "But.." 

            "But what?" Draco enquirered. 

            "But what will he think of me when he sees what I have become? He would be disgusted. He wouldn't want to see me again. Ever. I can't stand that. I can't."

            "Ginny what are you going to do?"

            "I am going to run again."

            "Ginny you cant run away. You cant. Potter loves you, he always will no matter what you have become. To him you will always be Ginny. That sweet young girl from school who was hoplessly and madly in love with him. He wouldn't care!" he pleaded.

            Ginny looked at him, as if not believing him. 

            "Look. I know is saw it. The way he would look at you, hold you. That was love Ginny, unconditional love that isn't restricted by jobs, or interests. It is a love that forgives no matter what. Don't throw that away Ginny. Please. Don't. I know you. Over the past three years I got to know you. You still love him, I know you do. And this letter shows that he feels the same to you. Go back to him. Explain it all to him. Don't leave." Draco said in a single breath. He stopped to regain his pulse.

            "You think so?" 

            "Yes."

            "I'll write to him." Ginny said looking up. Draco tired a weak smile, which was returned by Ginny, although her eyes were red from crying. "I'll write him a letter." She said while getting up. "I'll write to him, and ask him to leave me alone." Draco's mouth hung open. "He must never contact me again, and he mustn't let my family know where I am." and she left the kitchen.

            Draco stared after her. Didn't she understand what he just said? Or did she, but didn't want to do it, and pushed it away. He looked at Hedwig and saw admiration in the old owl s eyes. He smiled at her, and the owl let out a happy, pleased hoot.

            Draco grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen that was lying on a nearby table, in a neat stack. He began scribbling down a little note. He finished before Ginny came down and folded the little letter and gave it to Hedwig.

            "Listen girl, take this letter to Harry, but don't give him Ginny's". The owl gave an agreeing hoot, but a look in the pet's eyes seemed to ask what to do to the other letter. "It accidentally dropped when you were flying," Draco said matter – of –factly Hedwig had an amused look in her large amber eyes when Ginny came in.

            It was clear that she had been crying, with her red eyes and flushed cheeks, the color slowly creeping back in. Ginny silently tied a letter to Hedwig\s leg, while the owl was hiding the other letter, the one she was going to actually give to Harry. Ginny petted the owl on the head.

            "Take this to Harry, and don't come and find me again. Please." She begged. Hedwig just looked at her and flew out of the open window.

            Behind Ginny's back, Draco raised his glass to the good owl, and to new beginnings.

~*~*~*~

            Hedwig flew fast over the land, the spells Harry gave her not wearing off yet. As she reached the eastern coast of the USA (California is at the western) she remembered her promise to Draco, and pulled at the string holding Ginny's letter. The next instant the letter started to fall down, carried by the wind. It landed softly on a turf of grass in a park. In Washington DC.

~*~*~*~

            Harry looked up at the sky which was as dark as it could get. He was looking for a sign from Hedwig, his owl. As he looked up for the thousandth time his heart leaped into his throat. He saw Hedwig land in front of him, just as his spells wore of. Good, he thought. He was afraid it might of worn off long before she reached England. 

            Harry launched for the letter and picked it up. It was parchment, it was normal muggle paper, and the ink wasn't from a quill, rather from a ball point muggle pen. Harry unfolded the letter, terrified of what he was going to read, and exited too, that he finally got a letter from Ginny. The first in three years.

~*~*~*~

            A man with heavy black boots stepped on the letter lying on the grass. He heard the paper creak and almost tear. He bent down and picked it up, unfolding it to read. His eyes growing large as he read the name at the bottom of the letter.

            _Ginny Weasley_

            His mouth twisted into a smile, his mind going over the possibilities of him ever seeing Ginny again. He smiled even wider as he remembered that night. The last night he saw her. Shaking his head he wiped the smile of his face, and ducked under the low hanging branches of an old oak tree that obscured him from common view. Taking out his wand he cast a spell on the paper. It turned into a map of the world. He tapped his wand twice on the place Ginny had wrote her name and the map started to twirl, although the paper stood still.

            Then the map turned into that of the United State of America. Then it was of California and eventually Los Angeles.

            "This is going to be much easier than I thought," he whispered. He pocketed the map and walked of to his apartment, two rings klinking in his pocket.

~*~*~*~*~

            Draco excused himself from Ginny about an hour after Hedwig had left, saying he had some work to tend too. In reality Draco just had to go out and protect Ginny from any potential Death Eaters. He was sure the death Eater from last night had cast a spell on Ginny's essence; her blood was needed for that. And that is why he was taking a bit of her with him. 

            Draco took some hair and a few other personal items, while Ginny was in the bathroom, to create the illusion that Ginny was actually at his place. This could even fool owls. And he needed Hedwig to deliver Harry's next letter to him. He smiled as he thought of what was written in the letter he sent.

_            Dear Harry,_

_                        I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you in the past three years, I was scared. I am not completely ready to face anything yet, but if you come to San Francisco, on the 20th of this month, I might be able to meet with you. Please tell my family I am ok, and that I miss then all very much._

_            Love Ginny._

            Yes, that would have to do. Draco winced at the thought of meeting Harry in a week and a half but he would. He would for Ginny. She was his top priority, even if it means to be hexed into space by one Harry Potter. He was going to do what he had to help Ginny. She could be in more danger than ever. And she would need Potter by her side.

IMPORTANT!!!

A/N That is it folks for now. Yep, it is. Ok so the new year is here, and power cuts are more frequent than ever. If I am late it aint my fault. Also I would like to get you r opinion about the man in DC. It is just one of the few things Ginny will have to face, and I a major sub plot (the main plot being Ginny, and her life as  call girl, and trying to break free form it with the help of Harry.). You will get more info, in the next chapter about this sub plot. Ok, tell me what you think. If it is to much then tell, me and I will change it. Thanks

**_Rayssa Radcliffe: _**_Did you know that you are always the first to review my story? Yes it's true. And I love you for it. Thank you sooo much. I am so glad you like this, I truly am sorry that she didn't go back immediately, but it would have finished the story too fast don't you think. Thank you anyway._

**_Kyo88:_**_ I don't now much about tech school's, but it doesn't seem too bad considering my school. I am doidn really bad. First three years, straight A's and then last year, they went to A's, B's and a few C's, now they are either A's, or D's. Especially in Chemistry and Maths. My chem. Teacher is a total freak and moron. He spends more time discussing fish and chips, or how his dog ate his watch, then teaching us. How am I ever going to pass my externals? Well thank you for the review, it means a lot to me._

**_Courtney: _**_Harry will have a lot to say about the…ehm…situation, believe me. And Draco don't get me started!!! I am glad I am on your favourite list. Do you have any stories are anything? I would love to read them!!!_

**_SeXyChIc:_**_ May I enquire how you passed judgment on my sexuality by reading a story? It just completely baffles me._

**_Duke20104: _**_Yep, I would freak too. Wait, I am a freak. Oh well. The Nc – 17 version isn't quiet complete yet, it's just chapter two (both parts) that are edited at the moment, so if you can just what a teensy weensy bit longer, I would appreciate it. Thank you._

**_Dolphingirl79_**_: Well next, a small sub plot is developing so hold onto your seat readers!!! Thanks._


	8. Assignment

Disclaimer: God you all should know this by now. I don't own. I am just using the characters, in a little plot of my own working. I am not making any money out of this, just personal gratification. Thanks.

Dedication: Crucia. I know you aint here to read this, I do hope you enjoy your vacation. I CANT BELIVE YOU NEARLY DIDN'T GO BECAUSE OF THIS STORY. LOL. You have read this one, I know, but this is just to let you know, that your support is very appreciated and valued. Thank you so much!!! And to answer your question I really don't know why people guess my sexuality. I've been called gay, and I am not bothered by it, it's just how can you tell from someone's story? And it doesn't really help me as a review!

Thank you's at the bottom.

Chapter Six 

**Assignment**

            _Ginny leaned in to kiss Harry. He gladly received it. God how he missed her. He leaned in for another kiss, which she deepened. Her hands went behind his back and he pressed harder against her. Suddenly…._

            "HARRY!"

            Harry jumped up. He was suddenly wide awake. It was just a dream, he thought. Just a dream. He walked to the source of the voice. He rounded the corner and entered the living room of his small yet cozy flat. There, in the fire place was Mike, his senior supervisor at the Auror Office. 

            "What's up Mike?"

            "Where were you? I've been calling and calling."

            "Sleeping."

            "Ah," Mike said not wanting to further the direction of the conversation.

            "We need you in the office, first thing tomorrow?" Mike said.

            "Oh, about that." Harry started. "I think I have a lead on the Weasley case."

            "Potter," mike started. "Who many times have I told you? We don't deal with missing persons, besides that case has been handed to Jonathan."

            "How is he doing?"

            "Quite well. But he went to DC for his sisters wedding, tonight."

            "How could he? The case is not near solved." Harry cried nearly hyperventaliting. 

            "Calm down Potter." Mike said sighing. He was the only one who new about Harry's feelings towards the young missing Ms. Weasley. "He is doing a great job."

            "I still need to go nonetheless."

            "GO where?"

            "I'll tell you tomorrow in the office." Harry said, getting up form the floor where he sat so Mike didn't need to look up all the time. "Goodbye Mike." Harry said in a tone that left no room for argue or further conversation. He waved his hand, and Mike pulled his head out of the fireplace. The fire then died.

~*~*~

            Harry stepped into the office the following morning. His heart was heavy. He finally had news from Ginny and would be able to find her, but he was being sent on a mission. The last one lasted three months. There was no way he was going to wait that long before he could see Ginny. Who knows she might just decide to run again. But he couldn't help it. When the Office gave an assignment there was nothing he could do. 

            He stepped into the debriefing office and his eyes popped open. There sitting on one of the two chairs placed in the center of the room was Cho. Cho Chang. Harry shook his head. No way, his mind told him. He usually never worked with a partner.

            "Hi Harry." Cho said cheerfully.

            "Hey." Harry barely acknowledged.

            Suddenly a side door to the room opened and Mike and two other men stepped in.

            "Morning Mr Potter. Ms. Chang."

            "Hey Mike." Harry said,

            Cho looked at him surprised that he talked to a senior in such a casual tone. She of course had said much worse to Mike in bed, but that was beside the point. 

            "Hello sir." She said with respect.

            "Ok, this is you mission." He said and waved his wand.

            A large screen appeared and the picture of a man dressed in black robes appeared. He had a dark mark hovering over him. 

            "This is Magnus Horris. A death Eater, mass murder, kidnapper, rapist. You name it, his done them all."

            Harry looked at the man studying every detail.

            "Until recently we have had him tracked. He disappeared last month from our magical radars. Somewhere in India it was."

            "So we are going to go to India?" Cho asked happy to go somewhere exotic. Harry shifted uneasily in his place. He didn't want to go anywhere with Cho, unless Ginny was there. 

            "No." Mike said. "rumor has it that he is in America." Harry's head shot up. "Our intelligence tell us he is infiltrated his way into the US Government. A certain Senator Kelly. John Kelly." The picture disappeared and was replaced by a old man, in a grey suit with a grey tie, holding a briefcase.

            Harry wanted to hear this. If it meant they were going to go to America then it would mean he could get to see Ginny.

            "The Ministry of Magic in America denies all knowledge of this and refuses to do anything. That's where you to come in. You two are going to go undercover, to San Francisco…."

            "San Francisco?" Harry asked, his heart jumping with joy. GINNY!!!"

            "Yes. You are going to pretend you are a married couple…"

            "Married?" Cho aksed with glee looking at Harry, who had a face of shock.

            "Mike, I work alone."

            "I understand that Harry, but for this you need a partner."

            "I don't understand. I never needed a partner before. I never wanted one." He said, "Sorry." He told Cho, who bore a look of dissapointment on her face.

            "Harry, the MoM in the Us, made it clear that they weren't dispatching anyone for this, and that we shouldn't either. They know something I am sure. Once you get there, they will know we sent someone. They will be on the look out for you. If they catch you, they would sent you to prison." Mike explained slowly.

            Harry look confused yet nodded nonetheless when Mike asked him if he understood. Cho looked pleased.

            "OK, you go to San Fransisco, as Mr and Mrs. Harold June. Here ae your identities," Mike handed them each a passport and ID. "And here are your wedding rings." Mike said handing each a ring. "They act as tracking devices for if you get separated." Mike said with pride. 

            Cho looked at the ring and then at Harry. He had already put his on, not very joyfully of course. He noticed her staring and then her open hand holding the ring. SH wanted him to put it on. No way, he thought. He shook his head. Cho looked seriously pissed. She have been trying to seduce him for three years. Nothing worked.

            Harry sighed. He knew what Cho wanted. He knew from school. And no he wasn't going to do it. He was going to wait for Ginny. She would be his first, and the only person he would ever put a ring on. This was just business.

            "Harry?" Mike asked.

            "Yes?" 

            "You taking the mission?"

            "Yep."

            "But I thought that you had a lead for the Wea…"

            "It's ok. I've got it covered. Thanks though," Harry interrupted seeing the look on Cho's face.

            After the debriefing, he and Cho walked out together. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. 

            "You know, if we are going to pretend we are married, you will have to treat me better." She whispered.

            "What, I can't treat you anymore, like the slut you are?" Harry asked sarcastically.

            Cho's eyes widened. Everyone in the office knew she slept with the executives to get assignments, but she didn't like being called that. She went to slap Harry. Harry caught it and held it tight.

            "Don't you dare call me that again." She hissed.

            "What? Slut?" Harry asked innocently.

            Cho raised her other hand. Harry grabbed that one too.  He leaned in towards her.

            "Don't think just because we are going to pretend we are married, I am going to be the faithful husband in private too." He whispered hoarsely.

            Cho looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Harry threw her hands back, and walked off. Cho looked at him and then at all the people in the office staring at her.

            "What you looking at?" she snapped at the receptionist. A young girl of about 19, with long blonde her. Cho stormed off in the opposite direction that Harry went.

            "Bitch." The receptionist yelled at her retreating back.

~*~*~

Notice: to everyone that requested the nc 17 version; it will come out in due time. The thing is it is just chapter two (both parts) which are ready, just not enough to send out. I will as soon as more edited chapter emerge. Thanks!

Reddiej: Thank you for the praise. Sorry this chapter si a few hours late. I had top go to church. Yep, I do go. I am the person in charge fo putting the songs up for everyone to song. Real important I am too! Yeah, It had to land in DC, and he just had to pick it up! Shit happens, and in this story all the time, but the shit hasn't hit the fan yet, you just wait and see! Gin will get her happiness, just hold out to it!

****

**_Rayssa_****_ Radcliffe: You weren't the first to review this time * sobs eyes out* but at least you reviewed twice, * grins like an idiot*._****_ Thank you. I am thrilled that your friends love my story. I am sad though that it actually happens, but that is where I got my inspiration from. I got three new stories up, by the time this goes up, check them out. "When you are dared", "Sweet Fatal Memories" and "Destined to Die." The first two are one shots, and the other one I will continue on at a later stage. The mystery man, will be revealed in the next chapter. Enjoy._**

****

**_Baby: Well just stick around and you will see it. Thank you._**

****

**_Crucia_****_: I thought you left already. Thanks for everything, including sending these chappies back. For those of you who don't know, crucia is leaving on holiday for two months, with no internet, * waits for collective gasp* and asked me for the next two chapters, which I emailed. Then I deleted them, and if it wasn't for her, you wont be reading this, so thank you!!!!! I nearly had a heart attack!!_**

****

**_Duke20104:_**_ Close enough, but not exactly, it will be a little different. No I am not giving anything away!_

_Hpfan73: I am so glad someone appreciates my nice Draco. I like him too. Anyway the mystery man, wil come through in the next chapter. It is siting on my computer and I will updat tomorrow so enjoy this._

_Dolphingirl79: Oh you are in for a nice surprise when Harry comes. It involves Draco, but I am not saying anything more. Enjoy. Y9our welcome. I strictly follow my updating policy, so it isn't that hard. It will get harder when school starts again on Wednesday, with a computer exam. Bleach!!!_

_Brattychick1771: I will continue updating, and I am glad you liked my story. I was a bit weary about posting it, but seeing the general enthusiasm and thrill it caused I am glad. I haven't had one review that says it is bad. Just one that's says I'm gay, but lets not go into that right now!!! To be honest, as you will see later, Ginny ran away because she was scared. Scared of what her parents and family will say. Scared of what Harry will say. In reality that is how it is!_

_KYO88: Ha, I hate my maths teacher too. He is such a freak. He has this black hair, with a grey streak across the middle at his fringe. He call him "Skunk"!!! He is funny actually, we tend too joke around a lot. I mean after explaining how to use a function for 40 minutes, I raised my had and asked, ever so innocently and politely, "Sir? What is a function?" LOL. He was just laughing. And then he did his usual thing. Hit me over the head with the maths book, which is really thick too!!! Can you guess who that person is? Three guesses come on!!! The next chapter reveals it!!!_

_Rayssa__ Radcliffe: Another review, yep I am truly special I know it!! KJ. Thank you for everything and all your support. _

_Summer: Yep they are gay. Ollie was the first name that popped into my head when looking for a boyfriend for Charlie. Sorry. Hope this chapter finishes better. I like the ending!!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL, AND KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!!!_


	9. Conspiracy Revealed

Disclaimer: Here we go again. For the how manyth time? I don't won this or anything else. I am just writing a non – profitable story.

A/N This could develop into a little sub plot, unless you all don't like it. Then I will change it. I promise. See the Authors note at the bottom.

Dedication. BrattyChick1771, see the review answers at the bottom to see why!!!

A/N Sorry this chapter is late. I had my first exam today. ICT (computers!). And I think I got an A. For those whose education systems are different, that means above 80%!!! Yeah, and the best thing is, since I refused to study, my mum said she will give me £20 (CYP) for each A. That is about $44, or 124 Brazilian Reais!!! And I have 8 exams!!! That could be about £160 ($345 or 988 Brazilian Reais!!!!) That is a lot aint it!!! Yeah!!! Any way here is the next chapter!!!

Chapter Seven 

**Conspiracy Revealed.**

            Cho reached her car. A big BMW. True she was a witch, and loved flying, but she lived in the middle of London. Muggle London, in a big apartment, where flying on a household cleaning device is considered odd, and worth calling the police, the ambulance fire brigade and air force over.

            Sitting behind the wheel of her shiny car Cho switched on her cell phone. She pressed the redial button and waited for someone to answer on the other end of the line.

~*~*~*~

Washington DC.

            A man sat  in a apartment reading over a letter that served as a map. He smiled sadistically as he pictured the woman he was searching for. Would she even remember him? Probably not. She was indeed very drunk last time that he saw her. He smiled again. Yep, it was very good. He took out two rings and held them in his hand. Yep, his Ginny. He thought.

            Suddenly the phone rang. He took it.

            "Yeah?"

            "You asshole! Have you found her yet?" a female voice came.

            "Hello to you too Cho."

            "Don't fuck with me, Jonathan." Cho said seriously pissed.

            "Wouldn't dream of it babe." Came the answer.

            "Ergh."

            "Why did you call?"

            "To give you a lead."

            "Oh yeah?" Jonathan asked sitting back this is going to be good.

            "Yeah. Listen I have reasons to believe Ginny is in San Fransisco."

            "Really? And how do you know that?"

            "Potter and I have a mission. He didn't want to take it, saying he had a lead to Ginny. Then he heard we were going to San Fransisco, and he agreed."

            "Oh goody." Jonathan said clapping his hands together as if prasing God for the good news.

            "Ergh!" 

            "I have news for you my dear sister."

            "Don't call me that."

            "Why it's true."

            "No it is not. If your stupid father never got my mum drunk we wouldn't have been related."

            "Well, then I could have had sex with you." Jonathan replied as a matter-of-factly.

            Cho was silent. After a few moments she broke the silence.

            "What news?"

            "Our little Mr. Potter is a bit of base. Ginny is not in San Fransisco. The lovely Ms. Weasley is indeed in Los Angeles."

            "How? Why?"

            "I don't know yet. Don't ask me how I got it, I just do. Trust me. I am going to find her first. Potter better stay away." He said in a warning tone.

            "Why/" Cho asked mischiefly. "You want to reconnect with your wife?"

            "Yeah. My wife. God I cant believe this. I am going to get Ginny. She will be mine." Jonathan said with a pleasure in his voice. It was clear he was remembering that time when they had sex.

            "And I will have Harry." Cho said.

            "Yeah sis whatever."

            "Don't call me that," she said clearly getting angry. "Anyway, take care, do your job, and tell your Uncle to lie low or a while. He's our mission."

            "Sure thing sis. Bye bye now." Jonathan said before putting the phone down in Cho's ear. He sighed.

~*~

A/N Sorry for such a short chapter. I am suppose to be studying chem. So I typed it fast. It's mainly dialogue though. For those of you who are wondering whether I am going off my plot, I was thinking the same thing. I am currnely deciding to get rid of Jonathan and Cho in the next few chapters, Harry and Ginny's love being greater than them. Maybe I'll just keep Jonathan. He could make things interesting. Anyway, tell me what you think, I am going to make this a little sub plot. The whole lets get Harry and Ginny separated so we can have them thing is getting old don't you thing? So if you don't like it I will chance it. Please feel free to flame, post ideas, give me an encouraging email, send my money what ever!! OK, I WILL change it if you don't like it, I mean it. I am not exactly thrilled. It will get better. I think.  

**_Eric2: _**_I made Cho especially like that, as you will see later on. She can get even more bitchy. Thanks for the name, I'll use it!!_

**_Babysb_****_:_**_ You are welcome. I odnt like Cho much, especially after OotP!Yep, all the yeah to __California__, __USA__! I'll update as often as I can, I promise!_

****

**_Brattychick1771_**_:You__ are welcome, and thanks for your support. I tend ot personally answer to reviews cuz it sort of makes it more personal, don't you think? A/w, with chapter is dedicated to you, because you connected Jonathan, with the mystery man in DC, which is correct!!!1 Congrats!!!!_

**_Dolpingirl79:_ **_Well he wont exactly find Ginny in the next few. The main plot is Ginny trying to get rid of her Call Girl career, and I believe I sidetracked from that with this chapter, so the next one, I already wrote it, but I am going to write another one, focusing on Ginny, and her job, to get back into the feel of things. Cant wait to see your updates!!! Thank you!_

**_Rayssa_****_ Radcliffe: _**_I love it when you review too, it just makes my day!! I am sorry but you weren't first this time, I think it has to do with the fact that I changed my review time! Instead of at night (here in __Cyprus__) I updated in the morning (here in __Cyprus__)! Well, as you will find out in a few chapters, he did have sex once before he got together with Ginny, but he hasn't done it since, and that is what four years ago? Heh, I am still working on his reaction, it's going to be very original! _

_Oh, yes Rayssa, about my e mail, it is pafoskidd@yahoo.com . I don't actually have MSN, since I don't have hotmail, sorry. And I am really sorry that you cried about **Sweet Fatal Memories**. No wait that was the point, actually I am glad you cried, I did when I wrote it. I must have been in one of those moods. I will read **Flashbacks** as sson as I can get more than ten minutes in my name on the Internet. Thanks for everything. Hope to hear from you soon!!!!,_

**_Crucia_****_: __Hey so glad you could join us from, by the way where are you? Anyway, yes Ginny will freak out when she hears about the so called marriage, and the abuser is the death eater. Yep!! Thank you for reviewing although you already read this!!_**

**_Kyo88:_**_ I must say your review was a bit confusing, but after some serious head banging and hair pulling (jk), I figured it out. Yeah I will send the nc 17 version (especially of the next chapter, wink wink) by the 26th. And if your bf can give you the chapters later on, that would be great. He does sound sweet. Hope you two last forever!!! By the way, I know how a pain sisters can be, I have one. She is 11 (I'm 16) and she is a massive pain in the ass. But anyway, thanks for reviewing, and all the encouragement!!!!_


	10. Back to Work!

Disclaimer: Only own the clients, not the characters. JK Rowling does, and she gets paid a shit load of money for it. I on the other hand don't get paid anything!!! 

Ok so this is late, shoot me. * ducks bullets*, ok I was only joking. But seriously though I am really sorry that this is late, as most of you know I am writing exams. I did ICT, English and Greek so far. Got Maths, Literature, Biology, Physics, and Chemistry starting next week! One per day. Oh joy. Anyway here is the next chapter. I actually added this chapter after I have written a few. I wanted to get back to Ginny and her, ehm, work, ehm!!! This is the edited version (see half way through!), and it was hard to write. Not that hard actually, I just like to dramtize things.. Hope you enjoy it!!

Ps. Has anyone ever seen RED lighting? Cuz we had some last night? Really weird!!

Thank you's at the bottom!!

Dedicated to Crucia, for reading this even while on holiday. Love you!

**Chapter Eight**

**Back to Work!!**

            Several hours after Ginny had sent her letter, and Draco had left, Ginny's telephone rang. Getting out of the shower, for the second time, with barely a towel wrapped around her curvy body, Ginny answered it.

            "Hey Draco" she said immediately upon picking up the receiver.

            "How did you know it's me?"

            "You're the only one that calls me." Ginny said, "Except the IRS." She added thoughtfully.

            "Ha, ha, listen you, how are you feeling?"

            "Draco if you are going to try and talk to me about the Harry situation it's over! Besides the letter has already been sent." DAMN, now it's her turn to know what he is thinking!

            "Ok, babe, whatever you want." He replied, "But are you sure…"

            "Draco!" Ginny growled playfully. 

            "Sure thing cup cake."

            "So, do I have a gig tonight?" she asked before he could say anything else.

            "Ok , this is getting freaky" he said. "Yes you do." There was a short period of silence.

            "Draco, my gig?"

            "I like the way you describe this."

            "I try."

            "Listen Ginny, this is more to you," he Draco said and the rustling of paper was heard. "Mr Michael Whytte. Before you say anything" he interrupted as she was about to open her mouth, "he is 26 years old." 

            "That's more like it. Where do I meet him?" Ginny asked, playing with a strand of wet hair.

            "His place."

            Ginny's eyebrows rose. His place. That's unusual.

            "I know it's unusual" Draco said, clearly smiling. Ginny just shook her head. How does he do it? "but he is paying a lot of money. To get there, dress conservatly."

            "Why?"

            "Catholic Neighbourhood."

            "Kinky."

            "Now go you!" Draco said after giving the address. Then he hang up, just as Ginny said,

            "Thank You, for everything."

            Draco stared at the phone, with sad eyes. 

            "Your welcome."

~*~*~*~

            Ginny walked up to the house at number 45, Keeping's Gate Street. She was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans, and a pale green jumper, over a pink t – shirt. Her red hair was pulled back into one long twist and tied. She was dressed casually, and consevatirly. She didn't really know what that was, but she tried. 

            The jumper was so big on her, her chest looked flat. The jeans, although close fitting didn't snug to every contour. She looked ok, when she left the house, but she still turned heads as she walked from the bus stop to number 45. 

            Bravely she knocked on the door. She turned around and faced the street looking at everyone. In the house next door, two children were playing tag and were running around happily. Further down, their parents were returning from a brief walk, holding each other's hands. They looked so in love.

            Two houses down a woman was taking her dog for a walk, and one house further, an elderly couple were sitting on a porch swing, looking up at the colors of the dusk sky. A soft cough pulled her from her sad thoughts. She turned around and instantly her breath was taken. Standing in the doorway, against a back ground of light stood Mr Michael. 

            Ginny stared at him. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. His light brown hair radiated, and his blue eyes sparkled. He was lightly tanned, which only added to his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a VERY close fitting t shirt, that showed off the muscles underneath. Ginny smiled, a perfect six pack!

            "SexFire?" the man asked cautisoulsy. 

            Ginny just nodded. "Mr Whytte?" she asked.

            "Call me Michael."

            "Ok Michael. I'm Ginny, but you can call me SexFire."

            "I'd rather call you Ginny." The man said, almost embarrassed. 

            "Ok, then."

            Michael showed Ginny into his house, and she sat on his couch. He poured her a glass of wine. White wine.

            "Here," he said, offering her the glass.

            Ginny looked at it with surprise. This was a first. They usually just wanted the sex and then left some money on the pillow. She shook her head, wanting to keep her mind clear.

            "Ok," Michael said and drained the glass in an instant. Ginny thought it was a trick of the light, because she thought she saw his hands tremble.

            Michael sat opposite her and looked her over. Ginny felt uncomfortable. This isn't what she was paid to do. She just had to fuck them and get paid, not sit and be looked at. She decided to make the first move. 

            Slowly she got up and began swaying her hips to some soundless music. Slowly she pulled her jumper off, revealing the pink t shirt underneath. The jumper fell to the floor and Ginny continued to sway her hips, her hands becoming alive as they traveled up and down her body. Several seconds later the t shirt followed the jumper. She looked at Michael and saw him visibly swallow. 

            She walked over to him and leant forward, rubbing her breasts slightly on him. He shifted. Ginny climbed on top of him and started to let her hands roam over him. She felt his muscles and let out a sigh of pleasure as his hands wrapped around her shoulders, feeling her touching her. 

            Suddenly he pushed her back. She looked startled.

            "I'm sorry." He breathed. "I cant do this."

            Ginny looked at him oddly, startled.

            "My friends dared me to do this?"

            "Do what?" Ginny asked innocently.

            "Get a hooker, and film her while we are doing it."

            Ginny looked truly shocked.

            "Film?"

            "Yeah!"

            Michael strode over to a plant in the living room and took out a camera. He looked into it.

            "Sorry guys." He said and switched the camera off. He then turned towards Ginny.

            "You can leave if you want to."

            Ginny's mind screamed for her not to go. This man was everything her other clients weren't! He was gentle, kind, and good looking. If she would sleep with him, surely she would have some pleasure in it. And after all these years, she did need some pleasure. She shook her head, and watched Michael rise an eyebrow.

            Ginny made her eyes over to him and placed a hand on his six pack. His muscles trembled on impact. 

            "Oh, you want the money?" Michael said. He took out his wallet and gave three one hundred bills to Ginny. She looked at him and then at the money. She placed it in her pocket.

            "I don't get paid to do nothing." She said, as her hand wondered further down. She tugged at his t shirt and pulled it up. He helped her and the t shirt fell to the floor. 

            Ginny took in the sight before her. A perfectly sculpted chest, with firm stomach and a six pack to die for. Yummy, her mind screamed, as she lowered herself to her knees. She rubbed the side of her face, with his groin, before slowly unzipping Michael's pants. 

~*~*~*~

A/n OK, here it is edited. There are about four to five paragraphs of pure, and lustfull sex. If you want it and haven't send me an email you can now do so. My email address is pafoskidd@yahoo.com.  To those who already pre ordered this chapter (NC 17) it is in the post. Believe me Ginny aint as innocent as some of you may think!!!

I just checked, eleven chapters of sex, yep. Good enough?

~*~*~*~

            Ginny opened her eyes. It was still dark outside, and she was very tired, but she had to leave. She climbed out of the bed, just as Michael moaned in his sleep. She smiled. It was very good. Very, very good indeed. 

            Locating her clothes, which was some task, as they lay all over the place, Ginny went to the front door. Just as she was about to open it, a hand pushed it closed again. She spun around a smile on her face. Michael was standing over her, a sheet tied around his slim waist, yet his erection still visible. He was smiling too.

            "Morning beautiful" he said.

            "Hey, Handsome," she answered. "Last night was great but I really have to go now."

            "I see." He said a mock hurt expression on his face. "Maybe we can do that again sometime?" he said mischiefly. 

            "Sure call the agency." Ginny said and turned around. But Michael had other ideas and pulled her back around and kissed her, pressing his groin against her. 

            "You don't understand." He said when he broke the kiss. "I want us to do that again, but not as call girl – client. Rather as Michael – Ginny."

            Ginny looked up at him sadly. Even though the sex was great, and the afterglow still visible, she couldn't date him. Firstly she didn't think she still knew how, and secondly it was against the agency's policy. And she told him that exactly.

            He looked at her as she explained and sighed. 

            "Right then, I might just have to call the agency again." He said. "and again, and again, and again." He added with a grin.

            "Think you can afford me that much?" Ginny asked slyly.

            "How much is a season ticket?" Michael asked, and Ginny laughed. 

            "I'll see what I can do." Ginny said and left through the door. She walked to her apartment, as Michael went back into the bedroom. In the far corner, under a bunch of piled up clothes, he removed another camera, that was softly humming. 

            He removed the tape from inside, and labeled it "SexFire" before putting it in a drawer, which he locked. He sighed with pleasure as he let the sheet fall to the floor and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

A/N There it is. Another chapter. What did you all think? Good. Not as good as the NC 17 Version I am sure. Review. Thanks.

As I might not update for a little while yet, here is a little teaser for the next chapter

Teaser:

Draco sat in the Diner, drinking his Chardonnay wine. He was beginning to wonder if Harry would show up. Suddenly the door opened and an icy wind swept through the restaurant. Draco shivered and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a tall man, with messy raven black hair, shining green eyes, and thin-rimmed glasses. He sighed and put his glass to his mouth to take another sip. This was it.

~*~*~*~

Aint I just cruel?!?!?!?!?!

Thank you's:

**Hpfan73:** You know I might just keep johnathan, and Cho will have to go. I'll think up a good bitch fight for Ginny and Cho, don't worry. Thanks.

**Rayssa**** Radcliffe: Thanks for reviewing, once again, you are amazing!! It is great to have someone appreciate my work. Email me sometime!**

**Dolphingirl79: **I don't think Ginny will kick Johnathan's ass, as much as Harry will. LOL!

**Eric2: **It is a good name, and is used in this chapter!! The story is going to run a little different from what you suggested, but it was good. I'll look into how Cho can die. If anyone has any suggestions let me know!!!

**Crucia****: My other favourite reviewer!!!! No I am not really British. I am South African, living in Cyprus, going to the American Academy, and following the British curriculum. Does that sound as confusing as it is? Sorry about the short chapter, but it was nessaccery. Hope you liked it. I will try the longer chapter thing, I swear I will. Oh and I wont get rich. I have had three exams so far (ICT, English and Greek) and I only did well on English. Maybe I should have studied. Thank you for everything, and check your inbox, it has a little surprise from me!**

**Brattychick1771:** I know how it feels to get a chapter dedicated to you. It makes you all tingly inside and.. anyway. Thanks for the support, it helps to know that someone likes this. (I know you all do!!!)


	11. Meeting

Disclamier: Still don't own any of the characters, they just wont accept my offers. Anyway, I odnt make any profit out of this, so you can sue, Hahahahahaha!!! (sorry blame it on lack of sugar, caffeine, nicotine, I am on a withdrawal stage, which I am going to break soon. Hopefully)

A/N I feel the need to apologize. This chapter nine (eleven according to ffnet), and I only started the story a few weeks ago. Wow, never had that before. Anyway, my exams are over. And I so failed maths! Bio was on wednesday and  it was the easiest thing I had ever done! No really. OK, by Saturday, I will have to get ready to set back into normal life, and I can start updating regularly again. YEAH!!!! Anyway, sorry to have made you wait for this chapter!!!! Hope you like it. It's nice and long!

Dedication: Eric2, cuz he was my 50th reviewer!!!!! Guys we are at 63 reviews. I feel like a million pounds!!!!

**Chapter Nine**

**Meeting.******

            Draco sat in his apartment reading a book. His date had called and cancelled on account of the flu that was sweeping through his college, so Draco found himself by the fire, reading one of his favorite books, but he wasn't really paying attention. He kept looking into the fire daydreaming about everything and anything. A sudden rap on the window nearby brought him from his sub conscious. 

            Draco opened the window and found Hedwig sitting on the window still. He looked at her, and the old owl gave a greeting hoot. Draco reached out and tapped the owl lightly on the head, and made way for her to enter the room. The owl flew in, and sat on the headrest of the couch that was earlier occupied by Draco. Draco brought some water, and bread crumbs for the owl. At anyone else she would have refused to eat such a kind of food, but she gladly accepted it from Draco. 

            "Sorry, girl," he said stroking her, "I don't have any other owl food to give you. You really do deserve the best, you know that right?" he added with a wink. 

            Hedwig looked up, and Draco swore that if owl s could have smiled, she would have at that moment. She let out a hoot, clearly saying that it is ok. Draco smiled and took the letter that the owl had to offer. Sitting slowly onto the couch, as not to disturb Hedwig, Draco unfolded the letter and read the contents. 

            _Ginny,_

_                        I cannot describe the way I feel about seeing you again. I am so scared that I will wake up and it is all a dream. I have waited for three years, and I will be damned if I cant come and see you now, during this one chance. Just tell me where and I will meet you there. _

_I love you,_

_Harry._

            Draco smiled and noticed Hedwig watching him. He took out a quill and scribbled down a reply to Harry. He tied it to the owl and set her of, watching her flew off into the distance. He was nervous at the prospect of seeing Harry, much less talking to him. But he would, for Ginny, he would do anything.

~*~*~

            Several hours later, across the globe, in England, Harry was waiting for Ginny's response. He was just about to give in when Hedwig came flying through the window and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Without waiting her grabbed the letter from the owl, and also reached a sharp peck, and an annoyed hoot.  

            "Sorry, girl," Harry said, as the owl flew to her cage, "It's just that I want to see Ginny." 

            Hedwig gave Harry an _I__ understand_ soft hoot, but the expression on her face clearly read; _you won't find her in there_. Harry simply shrugged. He needed to get out more.

            He tore open the letter. 

            _Harry,_

_                        I am so glad that you don't hate me for running away. I cant go into the details of why, what, and how, but meet me at Dave's Diner at __78 Oklahoma Avenue__. At __5:00__, on the 20th. Thank you so much for everything._

_I love you too,_

_Ginny.___

            Harry felt as if her was on cloud nine, walking around his flat, clutching the letter to his chest. She loves me too, he kept repeating, before falling asleep in his bed, with the letter on the pillow next to him.

~*~*~*~

            Draco sat in the Diner, drinking his Chardonnay wine. He was beginning to wonder if Harry would show up. Suddenly the door opened and a icy wind swept through the restaurant. Draco shivered and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a tall man, with messy raven black hair, shining green eyes, and thin-rimmed glasses. He sighed and put his glass to his mouth to take another sip. This was it.

~*~*~*~

            Harry stepped into the Diner, and closed the door behind him. He was glad to be out of the cold, and looked around to see if he could find Ginny. She couldn't have changed that much over the past three years! Harry scanned the room, his eyes falling on a young man, about his age, with blond hair. His eyes narrowed. It can't be him can it?

~*~*~*~

            Draco noticed that Harry had seen him and lifted his hand to beckon him closer. He was doubt written on Harry's face, and watched him reluctantly make his way over to Draco's table. Harry stopped right in front of Draco.

            "Malfoy!" he snarled.

            "Why, Mr. Potter, it is so nice to see you too." Draco said smiling sweetly. "Have a seat" he added stretching his hand towards the vacant chair opposite him.

            "Why?"

            "Because I know something that might be of grate interest to you." Draco said, not with the glee of mischief or the smirk of arrogance, but rather with the expression of sadness and hurt. This is what made Harry ultimately sit down. 

"What?" Harry whispered hardly.

"Harry, please you must understand, this is…"

"You know what, I got somewhere to go, and someone to see." Harry said hatefully. "I don't have time for this shit, Malfoy. Now if you would excuse me." Harry got up and walked out of the door.

"Shit," Draco swore, and through a hundred dollar bill onto the table and walked out following Harry.

Meanwhile, unknown to both men, a younger man, was watching the entire scene through the window of the diner. 

~*~*~*~

(OUTSIDE THE DINER)

            Draco saw Harry standing by a wall. When he saw Draco he started to walk off. 

            "Harry!" Draco cried and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him back.

            "Let go of me!" Harry yelled and pushed Draco back. 

            Draco tripped over and fell to the floor onto his back. He could see stars in front of his eyes. Meanwhile Harry had gotten his wand out and was aiming it at Draco. Harry's eyes were flashing, as lighting flashed overhead. Draco wondered how the day turned out so bad.

            "Now leave me alone."

            "You wouldn't dare." Draco said.

            "Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" Harry asked.

            As if to prove his point Draco started to get up from the ground. His eyes were locked on Harry's. Draco reached out with his hand and pushed the wand that was still pointing at him, away. Suddenly Harry grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. His eyes mad with rage. He put the tip of his wand against Draco's chest, breathing heavily. 

            "Don't tempt me Draco." He said, his warm breath contrasting the icy rain that had just started to fall. 

            Harry realized him and started to walk off. Draco made no attempt to stop him. He knew Harry was a better dueler than him. He was fearing for his life back there against the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            "I know where Ginny is Harry." Draco said to Harry's retreating figure. The thunder clashed above him, as lighting pierced the sky above. Draco turned around and came face to face with a stranger. He looked vaguely familiar. 

            Lighting flashed again lighting the stranger's face, and Draco broke into a smile.

            "Hey, Baby." Draco said.

            "Don't baby me," the man said. He was definitely younger than Draco.  "This is more important than me?" the man asked.

            "No, baby, I was just talking to an old friend."

            "Yeah, sure you were."

            Before Draco could react, or protest, the younger man's fist connected with Draco's jaw. A splitting pain, stabbed across Draco's face. He could taste blood, as he bit his lips, and tongue. The man continued to pound Draco. He hit him in his stomach, across his head, and back, and eventually slammed him against the building. He looked as Draco sank to the ground in pain, and bleeding. Draco looked up.

            "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry." The man said. He sounded clearly sorry. He went to stroke Draco's cheek, but Draco flinched at his touch. The man got up, clearly angry with himself. "What have I done?" he asked. He looked at Draco, and hit a nearby tin garbage can. Draco flinched at the sound. He looked up, the man was gone. 

            The rain continued to fall, and at least it help wash away some of the blood on his face and numb the pain. Draco sighed as he sank to the ground. He reached into his robe slightly and pulled out his wand. He Apparated to Ginny's flat.

~

OK, **Important:**

Before any of you wonderful people ask this question

**If Draco cares so much about Ginny, why did he make her a prostitute?**

Well, see, he made her one many years ago, when he was still bitter and everything and so didn't really care. Plus she was Harry's girlfriend, and Draco still had a thing against Harry, and so wanted to get back at him. However, as the years passed Draco became nicer and nicer (and gayer, and gayer) and now, seeing the things Ginny goes through, makes him regret making her a Call Girl. Hope that answers it. Oh and if you were going to ask, well why doesn't he let her go? Well, the answer is in a few chapters.

a/n so what do you think. That last bit was for of those out there that wanted Draco to be beaten up. It broke me heart to do that to him, you mean mean people. I might just write a separate story on that. Hope you liked it. R and R always!! 

_Teaser: I don't know when I will review again so here is a little taste of what is in store for Harry._

"Mike, I need a favor."

            "Yeah sure anything."

            "I need to know where a certain Draco Malfoy lives."

            "The Draco Malfoy?"

            "Is there any other?" Harry added with a grin.

            "You mean, the Draco Malfoy, the gay pimp?"

            "What? No!" Harry scowled, "Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, went to Hogwarts with me. Slytherin?"

            "Oh" Mike said as if a light had gone on. "The gay pimp?"

            Egh! Harry growled, thankfully the thunder and the long distance call masked it.

            "Listen, just give me whatever address you have."

            "Ok," Mike said. The ruffling of some paper was heard. "21015 Saint Antonio Boulevard, Los Angeles, California."

_Aint__ I the meanest bastard in the world?!?!?!?!_

Thank yous:

**Eric2: **Very nice way for cho to die, but it seems a bit too human. I'll think of something don't worry.

**Dolphingirl79: **Thanks for the encouragement. I'll try and keep them coming. Red lightning just happened to appear over the sea last weekend. It freaked me out. What is the lightning capital of the world?

**Crookshanks7:** Why am I evil *most innocent face * was it the teaser? Well hope you liked this one!!! Hehe. Yeah I finished them today.

**Duke20107: **Yeah we are all insane. I am so glad you actually like this. It makes me shine with Joy!!!!

**Kimberly: **Thanks!!!! J

**Rayssa**** Radcliffe: It truly breaks my heart that you wont be able to read this story for six months. What is it like to live without internet for six months? I cant remember life without it!!! I hope you are back with us in CyberSpace soon!!!**

**Penny Shirley: **My newest reviewer!!! Hello!! I am so glad you like this story. I feel special!!! 


	12. The One where Harry is pissed OFF

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N Ok, I'm confused. Really, really confused. To straighten this out I have decided only to update once a week. On a Saturday. I had three chapters already written (this is the last/) and I have lost the place of the story. I still got many ideas, I just don't know where the chapter finishes. Well I do know, but you get the point. Anyway, I will be working on the next chapter every week Tuesday 9:30 – 10:45 and Thursday 9:30 to 10:05 and 12:45 – 13: 50 (I have Greek then) and I will be helping a friend of mine with hers! Wish me luck and feast yourselves on this lovely chapter. 

PS. I have to be working on my Edgar Allan Poe paper this week, it's is due in two weeks ago. I got an extension till Thursday, so please hold your thumbs for me, it accounts for 10 percent of my final grade!

Dedication: Brattychick1771 for forgiving me, for beating Draco up. I really needed that, thanks!!!!!

**Chapter Ten**

**The One where Harry is pissed OFF!**

            Harry walked into his hotel room, practically fuming from his nostrils. He was seriously pissed. Pissed at Malfoy for just existing. Pissed at Ginny for not showing up. He knew it was unfair; he did leave as soon as he came, so he couldn't really blame her, but hell, he was late to begin with! 

            Harry looked at the double bed; he and Cho had been sharing. No, they didn't sleep together, much to Cho's disappointment. They had alternative nights on the bed, and tonight it was Harry's turn. Removing all but his boxers, and white shirt, he climbed into the bed, under the covers where he could think.

            He kept thinking back to what had happened the past few hours. He screwed up on the surveillance because he kept thinking of Ginny, which made Cho angry and stomp of to report him (what a great partner, Harry thought). Then he went to diner to see said object of distraction, only to come face to face with his archenemy, Draco himself. What really struck Harry as odd, was the Draco seemed to be expecting him. But he was looking for Gin….

            In an instant Harry was out of bed, and reached for his wand.

            "Lumus."

            Harry took out a three pieces of parchments out. It was Ginny's last letter to him, on New Year's Eve, 1999, and the two latest letters she had 'alledgedly' sent to him. He scanned the letters, trying to match the two most recent letters with the old one. Most of it was in the same flowing script, the Harry knew Ginny wrote in. He nearly finished the letter, when he spotted something on the two nearer ones. He went back to the beginning and re – checked them. Sure enough there it was.

            In the two most recent letters, all the _–s _were longer, more curly and snake-ish. Ginny didn't write like that. Her _–s _were different. A slanted line, followed by a round loop (a/n that is how my –s is. My best friend think it is cute. *beams with pride *). There was only one person that Harry knew wrote his –slike that. Harry snarled his name.

            "Draco."

            Harry felt anger boil up inside him. He could the bouncing ferret do that to him? Be so cruel and set Harry's hopes up? It was typical of Draco Harry thought. The evil, son of a bitch. Harry growled. Suddenly an image of Draco's face earlier this evening appeared before him. Draco was pleading for him to listen to what he has to say, but not with arrogance as he used to in Hogwarts, but rather with a look of sadness. Harry shrugged. It must have been his imagination. Unless….

            _"I know something that might interest you." _Draco's words echoed in his mind. It was beginning to really irratate him. 

            What if… Harry's mind began making odd senarios. Maybe, he knows were she is. That is why he sent for those owls. But then again where did he get the letters from? And then how did he manage to tie them to Hedwig? She knows how much I hate him. All these questions ran through Harry's raging mind. So much in fact that he didn't hear the room door open and close again.

            His mind continued, running down scripts. Maybe, no, don't think it. Maybe they are together, and so he sort of found them. No. But it is still a possibility. Nonetheless Harry cursed himself for leaving Draco. He could have sent him to Ginny. And Harry needed that.

            Suddenly, a pair of lips were on the crook of his neck, kissing him softly. Emotions started to flow through him. He may have never made love to Ginny, but he had with someone else, and for over four years he hasn't done anything. This kiss was waking feelings inside of him that he thought long dead. He moaned as Cho started to kiss up his neck. 

            Her hands traveled to his well chiseled chest feeling  his muscles ripple under her touch. She continued to plant kissed along his jaw line, her hands traveling more south by the minute, her other hand, removing his shirt. Before Harry could stop himself, he whispered a name.

            "Oh Ginny."

            Cho stopped. Had she heard him right? Did he just whispered Ginny? The asshole! She let go of him, and stared in disbelief. Yet she shook her head, and cleared her mind, focusing on her task at hand. She leant closer, carefully pressing her exposed breasts against the skin of Harry's back.

            "I didn't report you, you know?" she whispered in his ear.

            Suddenly Harry opened his eyes that he closed with pleasure. He got off form the bed, leaving a bewildered Cho. He looked at her with rage, disgust, and annoyance. He just stood there. A split second later he gathered his clothes, put them on. And walked to the door.

            "Wait, where are you going?" Cho asked. 

            "Leaving. I can't do this anymore" he said as he opened the door. Several maids were standing in the corridor.

            "So what, your just leaving?" Cho yelled.

            "Yeah, that's exactly what I am going to do." Harry replied coolly.

            "But you can't. You just …."

            "Listen Cho," Harry began nicely. "I can and I will. I don't need you, and what you just did is unacceptable. You can sleep you way through at the office," several maids gasped, "but it wont work with me."

            "But Harry…"

            "Cho, it's over." Harry said, before walking off.

            "Harry!" Cho shrieked and stood by the door frame, crying her eyes out. Her make up running down her face. The maids went over to her and helped her back into her room, but not before shooting daggers at Harry as he waited for the elevator.

~*~*~*~

            It was raining, and thunder clashed above. Harry was standing in a public telephone booth, trying to have a conversation with a hyperventilating Mike.

            "Mike, just listen."

            "No Harry you listen. You cant just _decide_ you don't want to be part of the mission anymore."

            "It's not that. I just don't want Cho as my partner."

            "It's not like you are going to sleep with her."

            "She already tried that."

            "Besides she isn't… what?"

            "She already tried to get my into bed tonight, Mike. That's why I left."

            "Oh, Harry I am sorry."

            "Tis, OK."

            "Sorry man, I'll have a word with her, when she comes back."

            Sure you will, you dirty old geezer, Harry thought, and she will get a lot more than a few words from you wont she? 

            "Mike, I need a favor."

            "Yeah sure anything."

            "I need to know where a certain Draco Malfoy lives."

            "The Draco Malfoy?"

            "Is there any other?" Harry added with a grin.

            "You mean, the Draco Malfoy, the gay pimp?"

            "What? No!" Harry scowled, "Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, went to Hogwarts with me. Slytherin?"

            "Oh" Mike said as if a light had gone on. "The gay pimp?"

            Egh! Harry growled, thankfully the thunder and the long distance call masked it.

            "Listen, just give me whatever address you have."

            "Ok," Mike said. The ruffling of some paper was heard. "21015 Saint Antonio Boulevard, Los Angeles, California."

            "Thanks." Harry said, as he scribbled down the address. He sighed.

            "Hey Harry?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Did you get a lead on the Senator Kelly case?"

            "Perhaps."

            "Ok, I will get to you as soon as I have more information."

            Harry put the phone down and began walking. He needed to get to Draco, he needed to know if he know's anything about Ginny. As he waited for a bus that would take him to L.A from San Francisco, he started to think. What is this about Draco being gay, and a pimp? Before he got an answer a large bus pulled over and it's door slid open. He slid into a seat as the bus began moving again. Soon the passed a sign. It Read.

            _Los Angeles _

_            150 miles._

 Harry closed his eyes. This was going to be a long ride.

PS. I don't really now how far LA is if its more well then tough, if it less, oh well, I tried. Anyway, I need to know is the story going to slow? If it is I'll have to speed things up, but I don't want to rush things, cause then I leave gapping holes in everything. See? Yeah ok, anyway, it's probably going to take Harry a few days to reach LA and Find Draco's house. NOTE I said HOUSE! I'll leave it at that so you can wonder, as the next chapter, Draco is found by Ginny. Hehe, what is she going to say. And the chapter after that (I am just being truly mean here aint I?) A little secret is going to come out that is going to ruin Ginny's chance of……………………..

Oops!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duke20104: **I have been insane since I was born!!! Yep, you were almost right, Harry

nearly hexed Malfoy's balls off. Hehe!!! Thanks for the review.

**Duke20104:** You reviewed twice (snickers) you are insane aren't you? (giggles)

**Penny Shirley:** I liked this chapter two. It was hard writing the emotions, yeah it was. (nods head).  Neither did I, I nearly cried when I wrote it, but like 5 people asked when is he going to get beaten up! Well there they have it, and he was such a nice guy. I am glad I feel special too! Do you feel special? ;)

**Eric2:** Aw, shucks. (blushes) stop it. No don't really. Thank you for the compliment. It's just when I write I pour my heart and soul into it. I literary force myself to feel what the characters are feeling so I can put it into words, of course most of the time I get so overwhelmed I cant think straight never mind right, but anyhow! What you are waiting for isn't going to happen for a few more chappies (please don't get made!) but it will happen. Believe it or not Harry and Draco will have lunch together, but not all will be revealed. It will be revealed in a rather disturbing manner. Really look out for it!

**Crucia:** Hey, long time no read! Great you are all tanned, and I am shivering to the bone cause it's so bloody cold here! And for those of you who have been to Cyprus in the summer, yes it can become bloody cold here! Actaully I live on a tiny little island in the med sea, that now official belongs to Europe. Oh great! Not really the fag only appeared after Harry walked off, but he did bash Draco up pretty bad. What do you call that anyway? Lover's quarrel? Anyhow, Lily and James story up yet, waiting for LeatitiaVia's opinion. Yeah I value her opinion, even though she thinks I am just obsessed with her chest! God where would she get that idea, guys you know how it is, feel sorry for me! (Sammie if you are reading this, I am really sorry I didn't mean any of that, well except the part that I value your opinion, I really do!!!!) God am I in for it now! Better go prepare myself!

**Harsh:** Hello, and welcome to my wonderful world of Call Girl! SO glad you like it. Truth be told I was skeptical about this, but hey over 70 reviews till now. It's got to mean I am doing something right! It's not empty, in fact it has made my day! Think it does have a good plot. I got inspired by real life for this fic, as well as by my mentor Jackie Collins and movies such as _Pretty Woman_ which my mother forced me to watch last week for the 183rd time (believe me I am counting). No I am not British, how did you know? I am a South African, living in Cyprus going to American Academy, using the British Curriclium and speak with an American Irish accent. I have never been to America or Ireland, and I have no idea where I picked it up. Anyway what gave me away?  

**Brattychick1771: **Thanks, I tried. About my maths final (my teacher told my mum, his fellow colleaugue, god that sucks) that I was one of the few that passed the 50 percent mark. WOW. And it was an extra hard test! Wow! Yeah true, the person I sit next to (Masha) keeps telling me what is the point of graphs and vectors and functions when she is cleaning the toilets at Four Seasons (Hotel!). Hehe, she is a bit weird (she gets offended if you call her normal, to her it like worst than MudBlood!). I am so grateful that you forgive me, I felt so bad doing it to him! Thanks for the review, and don't stress over homework, I know I don't. 


	13. It all Started with a Dream

Disclaimer: Ok, tell you guys what. Lets make a deal. I will write this story with characters owned by JK Rowling, you read it, enjoy it review it, and don't bother suing. Isnt that nice. No money changes hands, no nothing. Isn't that life?

**Dedication: Leatitia Via, who I might have insulted in my previous chapter **

**refering to her obnoxious idea that I am obsessed with her chest. OOPS I did it again!) Well Sammie mou, I am very sorry, I didn't mean it (actually I did but you don't have to know that!) To everyone else, we are/were very good friends and go to the same school, so if you read a very nasty comments (probably concerning my sexuality [god why is everyone concerned about that?] in one of her stories, _DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! )PLUS SHE'S BLOND!!!!!!_**

A/n OK after that long dedication I don't think I need to say anything more. Expect feast yourselves on this chapter. I really liked it. It helps glue certain pieces of the past story to the future chapters together. Well not entirely, sort of a pre wield thing….y….! Bon Appetite! 

**Chapter Eleven **

**It started with a Dream.**

            Ginny was standing in the middle of an empty, dark street. She pulled at the grey cloak that was wrapped tightly around her naked torso. Despite the icy wind, sweat clung to her brow. She shivered as she looked around the quiet street, a wet white mist raising itself between the tree trunks, sneaking it's way towards her.

            Ginny lowered her head in shame, already feeling the tears stain against her dirty cheeks. Out of the mist stepped her family. First and foremost was Ron, who didn't dare look up at her, and was staring at the floor. A single drop of wetness fell from his face to the ground.

            Behind him stood Fred and George, their identical trademark grin missing. Simultaneously they mouthed silently "Why?". Ginny didn't answer but instead sobbed out loud. When they didn't answer them, they turned around and faced the opposite direction.

            Her blurry vision next fell on Bill and Charlie. One was looked at her with utter disappointment in his eyes, the other with disgust. Ginny felt herself finally break out crying. Bill shook his head at the silent plea of help Ginny was sending out. Then both he and Charlie turned their backs on her too.

            Molly's sobbing as what caught Ginny's attention next, and she turned to face her mother. Ginny felt her heart break. Her mother was crying as well as speaking out loud.

            "I wont believe it." She kept saying. "Not my Ginny. Not a scarlet woman."

            Ginny rushed over to Molly's side and tried to speak to her, but Molly refused to listen. 

            "Go away." She cried. "Don't touch me, go away."

            Molly spun on her heel and went to her sons, who all put reassuring arms around her mother. Charlie looked over his short mother's shoulder at Ginny and she felt stabbed by the looks of pure hatred and loathing he gave her. 

            Eventually Ginny turned to her father who was uncharacteristically quiet. Ginny walked up at him and looked at his expressionless face. Just staring straight ahead, he spoke to Ginny in a monotonous voice.

            "You are no daughter of mine." He said. Ginny tried to bite back another sob. Her daddy, her precious daddy didn't want her anymore. Is what she done that bad? She only wanted to save them. "Go away. We don't you anymore." Arthur said. Ginny felt like dying, for years she has been told that she was the only girl in the W4easely family and she was wanted from the beginning. "We don't NEED you anymore." Her father said turning to face her, his own contorted in anger.

~*~*~*~*~

            POP!

            Ginny woke up from her dream. She breathed heavily trying to calm herself down. She however felt restricted. Glancing down at her body, she realized the reason. Her sheets were wrapped so tightly around her she could hardly move. She nonetheless removed all the sheet, wondering what dream she had, and worrying of the noise that woke her, Ginny got out fo bed, en route to the bathroom, when something caught her attention. 

            Something or _someone _was making noise downstairs. Ginny froze in her place. She threw the shock off almost instantly and walked to the landing of the stairs. She listened carefully. There is was again. The scrapping of a heavy boot, and the pained grunt of a human. Instantly Ginny reached for her wand, but cursed herself when she realized that she didn't have it. Instead her hand went for the gun, hidden in the cabinet by the stairs. 

            Aiming the gun in front of her she carefully walked down the stairs, her short satin pajamas grazing her body. Keeping her hand steady she walked through the small hall and stopped by the kitchen door. She heard another grunt. Slowly she opened the door and peeked into the dimly lit room. No one. Ginny let out a sigh, when something grabbed her leg.

            The loud clash of the gun going off obscured Draco's attempt at calling her name!

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N aint I just mean? Haha, fooled you this isn't the end of the chapter!! I am still continuing it. I just wanted to say, wow. I cant believe it! I had two parts of the stories, and was unable to place them together. I think I just found away!! Oh my god. I am so happy!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ginny sat in the hospital waiting room. Although she was nervous of how Draco is doing she couldn't move her body anymore. She thought back over the events of the past evening!

Flash Back 

            Ginny stood in shock as she heard the gunshot. She never meant to shot with it, hell she didn't even know it was loaded! Alls he did was pull the trigger when she felt someone's cold and sticky hand wrap around her ankle.

            It was only after she dropped the gun, that she realized she shot someone, a pool of blood forming at her feet. She switched on the light and gasped as she saw who she shot. Draco! Ginny felt like crying, screaming, shooting herself and didn't know what to do. All she did was sink to her knees and cradle Draco's head to her chest. (A/N YES1 got another part of the story solved in here! **means my head**) 

            Within minutes neighbors had called the police and ambulance and they were roughly shoving Ginny aside to get to they injured Draco. Only then did one policewoman notice the blood on Ginny's knees and arms. She called a paramedic over to examine Ginny but all Ginny wanted to do was be close to Draco. 

            After verifying that he wasn't dead, but in need of serious medical treatment, Draco was sent off to hospital, leaving the police and Ginny behind. The police suggested Ginny take a bath as they questioned the police. Still in shock she did have a bath and went to the local police station. She sat in a chair and was asked questions about what happened. 

            "What happened?" was the first question. (A/N *ROLLS EYES *).

            "I was asleep when I heard a noise downstairs." 

            "That noise was Mr. Malfoy?" a policeman enquired.

            "Yes. No. I Don't know!" Ginny proclaimed angrily.

            "Continue then." 

            "I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard another noise and walked from my room to the kitchen."

            "And that was were Mr. Malfoy was shot?" Another policeman asked.

            Ginny was starting to get annoyed. She was trying to get the courage to tell them that she shot him, but they kept interrupting. 

            "Yes, I…"

            "Did you see the person that shot Mr. Malfoy?"

            Ginny was dumbstruck.

            "Person?" she stuttered. There was someone else? she thought.

            "Yes. Several witness near the scene of the crime stated that they saw a person, probably a man, run from our apartment, shortly after the gunshot was heard." The policewoman said, looking at the papers. She looked at Ginny, expecting a description. Ginny remained quiet. "Miss?"

            "No, I didn't see anyone. I just heard the gunshot and found Dra… Mr. Malfoy lying on the floor in blood. He is a very close friend of mine so I was pretty shocked." Ginny said, her voice breaking, probably from guilt, but the police present mistook it for sadness. 

            "Thank you miss." One of the policemen said, and opened the door for Ginny to walk through. "We will let you know more when the finger prints come back form the lab."

            Ginny froze for the second time that night. Finger prints?

            "On the gun?" she asked.

            "Yes."

            Oh god. Finger prints. Her finger prints!

            "How long will it take?" Ginny asked.

            "About 3 days?" the policeman asked his colleague. 

            "Yeah, but that is on a good week." She answered before they both walked off, and to the nearest donut shop.

End Flash Back 

            Ginny just feel asleep when a nurse came scuffling into the waiting room. 

            "Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked.

            Expecting someone else to get up, Ginny wanted to sink in deeper into the comfortable couch when the nurse shook her, whispering harshly into her ear.

            "Mrs. Malfoy. Your husbamd is out of surgery if you want to see him."

            Ginny opened one eye and got up slowly. She walked down the corridors towards the room 352, where Draco was lying still under anesthetic. She sat down next to him and looked at his face. Seeing him frown didn't help her with er guilty conscious. She took up his hand and placed it between her own two. 

            "I'm sorry Draco." She whispered. :"I really am." she said and a tear fell onto her hand. 

            She felt Draco stir and his mouth twist into a smile. Ginny sighed a relieved breath and let go of Draco's hand. She was glad she was a lousy shot. She had shot him in the shoulder, avoiding all vital organs. Ginny frowned. It could have been so much worse. I could have shot him in his face…. Ginny gasped.

            With a tender arm she reached out and touched Draco's bruised face. She felt him twitch under her touch. She traced the bruises and noticed a smiliar one on his arm. Lifting it up and pulled the hospital gown back and noticed he had bruise all across his arm, and upper body.

            "Draco where did you get those?" she asked softly.

            "Seems he attacked the shooter before being shot." A nurse said, before placing a bag of clear liquid on the table next to Draco. 

            Ginny looked up shocked.

            "Seemed to have put up a brave fight." The nurse said ruefully, looked at the once handsome features of Draco Malfoy. "Pity." The nurse added and replaced the empty bag on the drip with the new one. She turned to Ginny. "Miss, better go back to your house and get some clean clothes for the mister here. And his toothbrush and such. He might need then." the nurse walked out of the door before returning a second later. "And something for yourself, if you intend to stay here until he goes home."

            Ginny silently nodded before picking up Draco's hand and silently kissing it. She whispered her apology again and walked quickly out of the depressingly white hospital room, and out of the building.

~*~*~*~*~

End of the chapter!!!!

A/N I know the Weasley family behaved out of character in the dream sequence, but that's how it is. My granddad is a counselor and he says it is like that. That is how the victim feels the family will react to their situation. Sad heh? Even if it isn't true. 

Next Chapter:

The reason why Ginny cant leave the agency is revealed, and a near run in between Harry and Ginny occur. Might be a long chapter don't know. Stay tuned in and find out. Love you all!!!

Tyaan.

~*~*~*~

Thank you's 

**Eric2:** Don't worry, I wont let my grades suffer. I don't do anything in greek anyway, and I still manage to get A's and B's. It is easy really. 

**Hpfan73:** Yep, but there will be about one more chapter featuring Cho before the stupid bitch dies!!!!! The senetor will play a role in the story to come, but I am thinking of a sequel (yes I haven't even finished this one yet) where the senetor and Michael plays a bigger role!!! What do you think?!?!?! Well, Harry will confront Ginny, unexpectedly and it will be an awesome chapter. I am still working on that one!!!

**Duke20104:** Yeah I reconsidered it and the bus ride is only going to take one chapter, well more about 10 lines of the next chapter. And I am jumping between Harry and Ginny and Draco. How did you know?!?!?! Scary!!!

**Harsh: **Hey!!! Thanks. I **love** long reviews. They are so special!!!! It is better that my writing gives me away as non british than being gay (don't ask!). My schooling is British but as I said before I speak more American, with an American Irish accent! Odd. I cant believe my writing is American. I never went to America!!! Must be all those movies!!! Yep, it was Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. I am a vivid fan of Julia Roberts, love all her movies!! South Africa is only nice if you don't really live there. When is your spring break? I am going there in July for my god mother's wedding (about time!) for twenty days. 2nd of July till 23rd!!! Go to, and maybe we can meet up!! Hehe!! I am really weird. I want to meet up with someone I just met over the internet. Wacko. **Gasp** you aren't anything dangerous are you? Just Joking!! I am finally a **senior** in my school. Finally!!!! Just two and a half years left and I am free!!!! Boy that seems like a long time!!! I am willing for a scholorship too. My and two friends are all going to apply to the same Uni's so we don't separate. If anyone told me that two or even three years ago, I would have laughed in there face. No, we are inseparable!!! I will try to do good on the paper. I handed draft number one in, but it was so bad, I have to re do the entire paper. My question is to "Compare the Psychological similarities and differences of two characters in two separate of short stories of Poe." Easy right? Guess again!!! Well anyway, this response might be longer than the actually story, so I am sighing off. Give me your email and we can chat form there!!! Hehe. I am naïve aint I? Yeah will, I didn't know about swearing till the tender age of 13. Yep, naïve!! Thanks again for the long review. I appreciate it. I will try to make the chapters longer, but then one chapter wont run so smoothly into the other, but it try, thanks!!!!! J

**Dolphingirl79:** Hello welcome back! Thanks for the support and answering my question. Yeah, I get to add more to my extensive knowledge!

**Stormyice1997:** Welcome! Yeah, I will email it to you as soon as I get the chance!

**Brattychick1771: **Glad you liked my little joke. I liked it too! Yeah well, I like dedicating chapters for any reason. This chapter's dedication was hard. It was between Leatitia Via and my Cat (hey it bit me!). And what is up with learning Spanish? I had to do Greek and French! Ergh!!! French I can just about make out what the hell they are saying (but I have to guess between 'I want the grilled steak with fried chips' and 'I need the bathroom urgently'). Greek I am fluent so that aint a problem! As I said before only about 7 people passed the first paper of maths in our class (of 55 people!) That means just seven got over 40 percent in Paper one (half the total!).


	14. Plan!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada!

A/N So sorry. The previous chapter was named wrongly!! I am so embarrassed!!!!! Anyway, finished my Poe paper, hope it is good! I cant believe it is four pages long!!! Four stupid pages! Well, my Macbeth Paper was 6, but that's beside the point!!!! This is POE! Oh well, I only have to do a research paper on the Venus Fly Trap (don't ask!!!) for biology and I am free of all major things. OH FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!! I just realized I got another important English paper due in Tuesday. A Cultural difference Paper on 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. Shit, I hate that book!! It's stupid, and well stupid. It only gets interesting in the last quarter and then… it's over. Just like that. What a stupid book. Oh hell, and then two weeks after that, I got a paper due on pre 1900 poetry!!! Oh shit, oh fuck, nervous breakdown!!! What then? Oh fucking hell, then I got a paper to submit to the Greek Teenage Council regarding current issues in schools (and it's in Greek!!!!!). Oh fucking hell. I am hyperventilating here!!!  Then I got, what? Oh yes, the creative paper. That's ok, but after that I got my Externals. Oh shit, fucking hell.  WhY IS LIFE DOING THIS TOO ME???? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS????  Could you nice people promise to bring me candy in the Insane Asylum cuz the way this is going I am going to end up there soon!!!!! * breaths heavily for about ten minutes* If I don't update soon, it's because a) I have died, b) I have had a nervous breakdown or c) I did both!!!!! 

PS Why cant I do a paper on Harry Potter? Or even my exams? I'll ace them for sure!!!!

Well anyway on to Happier (think?) news. The next chapter!!!!

Dedication: **Leatitia Via **who finally decided to review my story. Took some time, persuasion and the **BIG **guns (her chest) to get her to review but it worked so there.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Plan!**

            Harry was asleep when the bus pulled into the Los Angeles bus station, several hours after he got on it from San Francisco. Leaning against the cold window, he rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of the sleep. After pulling his rack sack tighter around his body, Harry got off the bus and walked through the large terminal. 

            Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing by the exit of the large building stood two people. A man and a woman. They looked around suspiciously and when the woman's eyes locked on Harry she bent down pretending to tie her shoe laces, however Harry's seeker eyes enabled him to see she was actually removing a wand.

            Swearing under his breathe Harry pulled back, dissolving into the crowd behind him. Hiding behind a large pillar that obscured him from view, Harry pulled out his oldest and most prized possession. His father's invisibility cloak. Making sure no one saw him disappear he threw the cloak over his shoulder, all the time cursing Cho for her bitchiness (is that a word?). Trying to sleep with him was one thin, but betraying him and putting the mission in jeopardy is totally another. 

            Harry was sure Cho was the one that ratted on him (a/n like my little pun there? The stupid rat!). It seems rejection doesn't go down to well with Cho. Sliding past the two Aurors that were scanning the crowd for any sign of him, Harry slipped through the large doors of the white building, ending up in the parking area. He assumed his was safe, and took off the cloak.

            "There he is!" he heard someone yell, and turned just in time to see the two Aurors running towards him, wands raised.

            Without a second thought, Harry took off running as fast as he could. Dodging people and cars, Harry ran for about 2 blocks with the Aurors hot on his tail. Suddenly, as he passed by a narrow alley way, two hands came out of the darkness and pulled him in.

            Reaching for his wand, Harry pushed against the unknown person, and aimed his wand at where he presumed his attacker's face was.

            "Put the wand down, Mr. Potter."

            Harry froze. That voice. Turning around Harry came face to face with Professor Dumbledore. He was dumbstruck. 

            "What are you doing here professor?" Harry asked.

            "Looking out for you." The old man said fragilely. Harry looked up at the man, who once promised not to resign until he saw Ginny Weasley finish her final year at Hogwarts. "Plus I am in the need for resigning and need to find Ms. Weasley."

            "That is if she still is a Ms." Harry said silently, but the professor heard him nonetheless. 

            "Mr. Potter." The old headmaster said, before looking out of the alley. All was clear. "Go now. And don't lose hope." 

 Harry looked at the road just beyond the darkness the alley gave, and when he looked back at his old friend found him missing. Harry just sighed before walking calmly out of the alley. Hailing a taxi, Harry thought of what the professor said. _Don't lose hope._

'As long as I don't lose Ginny.' Harry thought.

~*~*~*~

            Several minutes later Harry got out of the taxi, and walked the short distance to Draco's apartment. Just to be sure, Harry took the cloak out of his bag and placed it over him again, for the second time that night….or was it morning already? Harry didn't know, but he was sure the need for sleep would come quick enough.

            Standing in the semi darkness of the front door, desperately trying to read the names on the door bell, Harry heard footsteps behind him, Harry spun around, his hand already reaching for his wand. His hand stopped halfway in the air, his lungs desperately trying to suck in air.

            Virginia Katherine Weasley was making her way up the few steps to the front door, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry, her boyfriend and love of her life, that she hadn't seen in three years was standing just a few fight from her. 

            Harry looked at her. She hadn't changed a bit over the past years. She still had the medium height body, with her exceptionally long slim legs. Her breasts were the same that Harry had fantasized about those long cold nights, and it took all his power to stop him from reaching out and touching them. Ginny's long red hair looked the same as it did when he last saw her, although now it was pulled back into a tight ponytail, high up on her head, instead of the bundle of curls she had when they danced that last night.

            As if by some unseen force Ginny looked in his direction. He knew she couldn't see him but that didn't stop him from clutching the invisibility cloak tighter around his body. That was when he noticed how much Ginny really changed. Seeing her standing there, looking just as she always did, even her family members would have though she never changed, but Harry noticed. 

            The spark in her warm chocolate eyes was gone. The same spark he loved in her was missing. The eyes that fascinated him, those long hours in the Common Room by the fire, those eyes that he could just stare into and drown, was now void. Empty of almost everything. 

            Harry was brought out of his thoughts by her voice. It sounded American, yet was vaguely familiar in Harry's ears.

            "Why Draco?" She whispered.

            Harry felt his heart break, as he heard her. Looking at her taking a bunch of keys out, Harry noticed the Malfoy written on the silver key ring. He felt his lungs constrict again and nearly gasped aloud for air, but contained himself. He was angry, hurt, furious, grieved all at once.

          Is that why she left him? So she can be with Malfoy? All those times they spent together, did she love Malfoy instead? Rational thought and logic was lost on Harry as he watched Ginny unlocked the door and walk into the building. He was just about to put his hand out to stop the retreating door from closing, and following Ginny into the apartment block when a owl landed on the perch outside.

            Turning Harry saw the ebony black owl sitting there, her eyes focused on Harry. Pulling the cloak off him, Harry fumed as he strode off to the owl, merciless grabbing the letter from the owl's leg. He ripped it open and started to read it.

_            Harry,_

_                        Stop what ever you are doing. I know it's really important but I need you to call me. The entire stake of this mission is hanging on the line. You have to call me right now. If you don't I will be forced to warrant your arrest, for disobeying your instructions, abandoning your partner, and more, but I cant pronounce it (something about recklessness). I don't want to but the Big Boys upstairs are getting anxious. They want to see that Senator brought in. You know how they can be, and those charges could earn you a minimum of 3 years in Azkaban._

_            Please be careful. _

_            Mike. _

_            P.S. Call me NOW! I got a lead on the Senator and it involves Draco!!!! Also I heard you had a run in with the L.A Aurors Department. Please be careful. Alkatraz is much worse than Azkaban!!!_

                        Harry sighed, clearly still angry. Turning on his heel, he rushed from the property, dashing towards the nearest pay phone, yet keeping his eyes on the block of flats all the time. Soon he saw Ginny emerging from the building holding a a suitcase, probably full of clothes. She was walking really fast, and finally broke into a full trot, running in his direction. Harry could clearly see the tears in her eyes, as she run by him, not even paying attention to him, standing in the phone cubicle.

            Harry's heart jumped into his throat. Did she and Draco split? Could he still a have chance with her? Harry thought while he dialed Mike's office number.

 "Hey Mike!" Harry said when the line was picked up at the other end.

            "Hello Harry." Mike said somberly.

            "What's wrong?" 

            "Cho just flooed in, claiming you betrayed her, and she had to escape from the American Aurors. But barely."

            "That's a lie!" Harry screamed, causing several people to look up at him. "She wanted to sleep with me so I left. I got to L.A and they were waiting for me. She is the one that betrayed me, not the other way around." Harry hissed into the telephone.

            "Harry calm down. I know that." Mike said, before remaining silent. "But you should she her. She has got a deep gash on her arm where a splitting curse hit her, and a massive bruise across her forehead where the mediwitches took samples of the Stunning Curse."

            "God, that woman is impossible." Harry said. "What about her wand? Did she have that?"

            "Yes."

            "Take a sample of that, and compare it to the samples taken of the spell residue. I am convinced that she did it herself."

            Mike remained silent in thought. 

            "How do you figure all this out?" He asked Harry.

            "I know people better than you Mike."

            "Sure Harry."

            "Mike the lead?" Harry asked impatiently.

            "Oh yes. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I AM SO SORRY! DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE IT THERE, BUT I HAD TOO. I WROTE THE REST OF THEIR DIALOGUE BUT IT REVEALED TO MUCH SO I REMOVED IT. DON'T WORRY YOU WILL GET THE CHNACE TO READ THAT PART, IN A CHAPTER OR TWO!

            A/N Well how was that? Good I hope? I am truly sorry if the chapters are short, but I try my best. I really am. Well my English grade is in. 53%. In england that is a D. That is also terrible. TERRIBLE!!!!!1 Also in my entire class of about 55 students only 7 didn't fail the first paper (we did two, one short answers and one long answers) and paper one was the short answers. ONLY 7 PEOPLE GOT MORE THAN AND F. FUCKING HELL!!!!!!!!!

I have been thinking (Leatita SHUT UP!) of writing a story revolving around James and Lily's thoughts when Voldemort came to attack them, but it is only a few words long. All I can think of is, **Harry.** That's it, and that wont make a good story now will it? Anway I have a James and Lily fic that is going to come to light in the near future, but not until, most of Call Girl is finished.

Thank you's 

**Laurella: **Thank you fore reading the story, it really means a lot to me. Don't ask me how I managed to interst you (or anyne else for that matter) in this story, but writing is a great passion of mine!! I started writing a story/book, surrounding me and my friends called "Guardians of Magick" last year, and I am still working on it. A friend of mine started me on fanfiction and since September of last year I write. And I love this. Also my Lit teacher got my stuck on poetry too. I was nominated as Poet of the Year 2003, and have about three poems published in international books. And I am only 16!!! Thank you for reviewing, hope you continue to do so.

**Hpfan73:** I just love constant reviewers!!!! I am glad you like my techniques. I am considering writing a chapter from either Harry's or Ginny's point of view, but don't know if it will disrupt the flow of the story, what do you think? Don't worry, they wll be soner together than you think, and Cho is going to die. Very painfully!!!!

**Harsh:** I love you, you know that? Long reviews are my favourite!!!! I adore them!!!! Actually I am not J, that was just put there by accident, I think! I am a senior in my school, cuz we have 7 years of high school, and the last three are considered Senior. I am in year 5, going to do my GCSE's which cost me 500 CYP (About $1000)!!!! I know I am crzy, I've been told that o lot. I have an Easter break in april (5th to 16th) and might go Israel to see my aunt. The other one is in Cape Town!!! I wouldn't know about the meeting guys part (but I'll be there!!!!) and yeah South Africa is in the south of Africa, which results in it's very imaginative and original name!!!! I doubt that you are some old granny, but my friend was playing scrabble on the net with a 60 year old lady in Boston (with a kitten named Gus) once. Form now on she is going to go by the description of a 50 year old going through menopause on the net. ROFLMAO!!!! The paper seems ok, I just have soooo muc more to do. It's scary really!!! Yah I was kind innocent then, but that was also the year I sarted to smoke (tsk tsk) and as you can see from my A/N on top, swearing is on of my favourite things to do now!!! I am hoping for a scholarship cuz I don't think my parents can afford the entire tuition on their own. That is another reason I am working part time. Oh and I am 16. This year I will become 17, and can drive!!!!! Oh life is great in that!!!! I like my friends too, they are so cool. The only problem is Sam's mother is trying to match us up with each other. It's scary really (her mother is south African too! Well kinda!). I slept over at hr house once and it was odd. I was the only guy with four girls and I got a room to myself. Later I hear they sneaked into my room, **GOSH**. I hate French!! And the teacher too. She is such a slut!!! No really, she wears this really short skirts with tight tops and her breasts are about the size of the Eiffel Tower!! No kidding. I will email you at the next time I get a breathe!!! 

P.S.You know we aren't that clueless in Cyprus. Just cause we are on a god forsaken island in the middle of who knows where doesn't mean we are complete buffoons!!! I don't have any of those, and I wouldn't know how to use them. I will try to get Yahoo messanger, so there! :P 

PSS My real name is Tiaan Andre Westenberg, but you can call me with whatever you can get away with. I am known (to various people\) as. * clears throat* Ty, Tyster, Tyaan, Titan, Titi (don't ask!), Meaglin (Elvish), Veon (Elvish), Andrea (Greek) and West! My personal favourite is what my teachers call me, SHUT UP! Yep you guessed it I am very talkative. I cant help if I want to explain the last five minutes of my life to the person next to me, I live an interesting life (Reminder to self: Go to Life shop and GET A LIFE!!) 

PS.S.S.(Can I even do that?) Anyway this response is precisely 578 words long. Yeah!

**Harsh (again!): **Hey! Suddenly get the feeling of Déjà vu! Anyway glad you liked it. Yeah it could work as a G/D fic, except for the fact that Draco is gay!! That might make it a bit hard, unless there is a sudden miracle!! Fat chance! I am also a die hard G/H and also a fanatic of J/L (blame Leatitia Via!!!!). I seem to be metioning her a lot. Well what can I do? Our lives revolve around one and antoher! (Hehe)

**Dolphingirl79:** I am glad you think it is good. I like it too. Very weird chapter and all, but good that one was!! Hope I don't disappoint you in the future!

**Duke20104: **It's psychic |(I just checked). Yep I decided it didn't want to drag a useless part of the story on for to long, more is still to come!

**Crucia:** Hey, missed you! I am so sorry about your grandfather, which is your country? Oh and about Draco I dotn even remember writing it. I just wrote the dream sequence and closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep or something but when I opened my eyes I read the line and was like "0h shit when did that happen?"   then I remembered it was my story. Blame it on my subconscious!

**Leatitia Via: **Hey, so glad you could review. I didn't jump to high with joy (just to the moon in shock!) It is nice to hear that it wasn't as bad as you thought, and I am thrilled that you ant wait for the next chapter. You don't think it is too much do you? Ok I am really sorry about bringing in your chest, but hey, it worked didn't it? Remember what ever you throw at me, I can throw it back! Hehe! I mite tell you at school I mite not, all depends on my mood (which you know changes as fast as the fucking weather!) 


	15. Yes Boss

Disclaimer: Whatever you don't recognize, I don't own.

A/n I have no idea yet, but I might have to edit this chapter. Yep another one of _those_ chappies, not to worry though, if you really want it email me. I'll send it (unless I specify at the bottom that I have **not **edited it, ok?). Well here goes

**I know what you all are thinking. What am I doing updating when I am supposed to be at school? Well the car broke down, yet again, and I get to stay home!**

Ok next chapter is dedicated to whoever can figure out what is going to happen, as well as my 100th review. DO I get like a special notice for the 10th review or something? Oh and crucia, by the way, guess what. NO A's!!! No money for me!!!!!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Yes Boss.**

Ginny came back from Draco's apartment, still feeling very uncomfortable. She spent hardly 10 minutes in the flat, but that wasn't what really upset her. It all happened while she was standing outside, playing with the keys to open the damn door. It was then that she felt this feeling creep up her spine, and over her shoulders. She turned around, feeling someone's watchful gaze on her. 

She could sense someone familiar's aura close to her, but she couldn't place her finger on who, and that is what truly scared her. She just wanted to get away from the familiar sensations. They were….too familiar. And now she was sitting next to Draco's hospital bed, holding his hand and whispering to herself.

Suddenly Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. She was shocked at first to see him try and sit up, because she did in fact shoot him. She looked at his eyes and saw them, together with his smile laugh silently. She looked at him with confusion.

"Hey Gin, thanks for the scar." He said calmly.

Ginny looked shocked. There she was worrying about weather she killed him or not and he just says thanks for the scar. What the hell?

"Draco?" Ginny asked and placed a hand on his forehead. 

"Gin I'm ok. Just a little pained when I try and sit up!"

Immediately Ginny pushed him back, so that he was lying again. Draco laughed.

"Gin I was joking."

"Oh!" Ginny said and felt herself blush a bit. It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to make everything easier for him, her shooting him and all.

"How touching!" came a voice from the hospital door. "Draco, I would have never thought you would go straight again." The man, standing there snarled.

"Fuck you Lucas!" Draco snarled.

Ginny noticed Draco's muscles tense. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn't know why, but she felt responsible for him, like he was family. 

_Family._

Ginny didn't have one of those in three years. Not since she gave her own up. She didn't know if she could still remember what a family was. And in the past three years she did break up several families. It was one of the depressing attitudes of being a Call Girl.

Several times the wife of a client would follow them, or walk in, and _poof_ just like that, another family gone, over, down the dirt. Obtaining the idea that all the families she destroyed, including her own, was all because of her, Ginny stopped wanting a family, believing in family, hell, she even stopped needing a family. 

Until now that it. Feeling the straining tension between the two men, Ginny rose from her seat. She suddenly got the urge to protect Draco from this man.

"Or is she just one of your employs." The man's words broke through her train of thoughts. She looked at him noticing a cruel smile on his face. 

Ginny looked him over for the first time since he arrived. He had long wavy blond her, almost the color of golden sand, lightly tanned skin, with two piercing blue eyes. It was his eyes that showed him for what he truly was. 

They weren't a normal blue, more like wrinkled paper of a almost sluggish hypnotizing blue bordering green, with the pupil set directly in the middle. A small black hole into nothing ness surrounded by the faint outraces of a glowing fire! They seemed harmful. 

"Or should I say, one of _my_ employs?" Lukas said.

Ginny's head snapped to look at the man. Did she just hear right? _His_ employs? Since when? She looked at Draco. He was practically fuming.

"Lukas what the hell?"

"Now, now Draco. We had an agreement. I lend you the money, and if you don't pay back in six months I get your _company_."

Ginny looked at him. Was he being serious? Did he honestly mean to take over the agency? Oh God Ginny felt her heart sink. When is this going to happen? When is the six months over. As if reading her mind, Lukas spoke.

"And the six months are over, _today_." 

Ginny heard herself gasp. Not happening, she kept whispering to herself. Not happening. 

"Lukas please I almost got it all. I just need to get $10 000 more and I will have everything please!"

"The reason you have almost everything is because I aint charging the usual ten percent interest." Lukas looked at Ginny, "be glad I aint asking for that now!"

Ginny squirmed under the watchful gaze of Lukas. She didn't like him. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't particularly like him. She turned to Draco with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Ginny, but there is nothing I can do about it. We both signed a contract, and it's valid. Sorry." Draco said, his eyes over whelming with tears.

"Fine" Ginny said close to crying, "then I am going to leave the agency." She said and walked to the door. 

Two arms whoever grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She got spun around and looked fearfully into an angry Lukas' eyes.

"I don't think so Red," he hissed. "You cant leave. I aint going to let you. Leave. Alive. Do you understand me? You are going to work for me till you get to old to fuck." He spat at and waited for her approval or understanding.

Ginny nodded and got pushed to the side, however, Lukas still had a tight grip on her arm, his long fingers already causing bruises to form on her arm. Lukas stepped to the door, before holding Ginny slightly higher to Draco could see her.

"Say good bye to the whore Draco." Lukas said. "Forever, cause I am going to make sure you never se her again." He laughed as he stepped out of the door, pulling Ginny along with him.

Draco stared at the empty door, trying his best not to cry. He of course blamed himself for risking everything and placing Ginny in that man's path. Wait, man is too humane for someone like him. He was a monster, a cruel sadistic bastard. Who knows what he might do to Ginny, and it will all be Draco's fault. If only he had let her go when she got the first letter from Harry. 

But no, she would have never accepted that!

Nonetheless it was all Draco's fault. Lying there Draco closed his eyes and prayed Harry would find Ginny and fast. Draco remembered the look on Ginny's face when she was pulled out of the room. It was of fear. Draco couldn't the last time she had a look such as that one her face and it was killing Draco.

~*~*~*~*~

After being pulled down the corridors of the hospital, across the parking lot and shoved roughly into a car, Ginny was exhausted from trying not to yell out. Yell out in pain or frustration or just even for help. But to her horror her day wasn't over yet. Speeding along the coast line Ginny noticed the familiar rode to get to downtown LA and eventually to the office. Good she thought, she needed some sleep.

But Lukas had something else in mind. Speeding along the road he suddenly did a tire screeching turn into a small road that lead to a parking just above a beach. It was too cold that day for anyone to be at the beach, and the fact that it was raining was the cause that they were the only car there. 

Looking around worryingly, Ginny felt a hand on her inner thigh. She looked at Lukas and saw the same cruel smile there. He licked his lips once, twice and pushed his hand upwards and silently stroked Ginny's sweet spot. 

He removed his hand and looked into Ginny's eyes and silently growled. Shifting so he was on the seat with his knees, he unzipped his pants. 

"Go on!" he practically yelled. 

Ginny didn't move just sat and watched in horror at him.

"I said touch my cock you fucking whore!" he yelled again, and this time Ginny reacted.

Reaching out she closed her fist around Lukas' shaft, feeling his shudder. 

"Wax me!" he croaked.

Obediently she began to move her hand up and down feeling his member pump and throb under her tight grasp. Lukas began moving his hips in rhythm to Ginny's wrist, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, moaning. Ginny look this chance to get away. 

Granted she was a hooker, and she fucked for a living, but always willingly. She was never forced into sex, not since she lost her baby.

Ginny kicked open the door, and before Lukas' opened his eyes, she was out of the car, sprinting across the parking area, towards the road, where a passing car might save her. Running she didn't look back, but she knew she was far away from the car already. Had Hogwarts track competitions Ginny would have come first in most races. She was a very good runner.

Treading up a small hill that would open up, with the road on the top Ginny felt an arm grasp her leg and pull. She came crashing down forwards, shielding her face just in time. Before she could react form her fallen position, Ginny was flipped and Lukas laid ontop of her.

"Bitch!" he snarled, while undoing Ginny's jeans.

"Please don't!" she pleaded when she felt his fingers rushing to get thong off. 

"Shut up! You are a whore, a fucking hooker, this is all you deserve." And he slapped her. "No shut the fuck up." He said as he pushed his erect dick into Ginny. 

Ginny gasped in pain. For some reason this time it was more painful than all the other times she has had sex.

"You enjoying this, whore?" Lukas asked in between thrusts.

"Yes." Ginny croaked, trying to stop the tears from flowing."

"Yes. Fucking. Boss." Lukas said gasping as he thrust his cock deeper into Ginny, till he could feel her end.

"Yes Boss." Ginny managed.

For some reason those simple two words sent Lukas into a frenzie and he began pounding Ginny into the ground with each thrust. He closed his eyes and pushed deeper into her. Finally he came, and lay ontop of her. 

Ginny started to whimper as Lukas got up and zipped his pants up. He then pulled Ginny up and waited, impatiently for her to dress herself up again, with shaking hands. When she was finished, he pushed her along to the car and drove off to the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was getting late when they arrived at the office. Only the secretary was in, all the other girls, either on the job or at home resting for their next gig. The secretary stood up, thinking it was a customer complaint as she was Ginny standing there in fear.

"Excuse me sir. The Boss isn't in, you'll have to wiat till he gets back!" obviously she didn't know Draco was in the hospital. 

"Shut Up, Bitch." Lukas snapped.

Gilda looked at him, recoiled and looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Gilda, fear evident in her eyes and from her shaking. Gilda nodded and mouthed, it's ok. Reaching down from her seat, which she took again, after Lukas yelled at her, she opened a drawer and slowly removed a gun Draco bought her if anything happens in the office to endanger the girls. 

Aiming at Lukas, Gilda was ready to shoot with a silencer when he spun around.

"I am the new Boss" he said, and looked at Gilda. 

"I don't care. If I have to shoot you, I'll have too." She said and undid the security. 

"Oh right." Lukas said and removed a wand from his pocket. "Stupefy" he said lazily, and watched Gilda sink to the floor, the gun going off. 

The bullet hit the wall above Ginny and sent a cloud of dust and cement onto her. Coughing she tired to get away, but Lukas pulled her back anyway, and into the office. Wait a minute, Lukas was a wizard. Oh Shit, she thought. Ginny watched as Lukas lazily 'Obliviated' the young secretary from her memories. 

"Now then." Lukas started, just as the phone rang. Hurridley he picked it up. "Hello? Yea it is. No I'm sorry he isn't, can I take a message? Oh right, yeah ok sure. Your name? Where would you like her to meet you? Ok. Anyone in particular?" As Lukas got the answer to his last question, his eyes rose to Ginny, one of his cruel smiles on his face. "Don't worry sir, I can guarantee you, you wont be disappointed."

Putting the phone down, Lukas copied the information onto a piece of paper and handed it to Ginny.

"Your first job with me, as your new pimp!" Lukas said proudly. 

Ginny looked at it. 

Royal Stars Hotel 

_ Rm # 559_

_ 8:00_

_ Tomorrow._

_ Mr Harris Clein._

_ SexFire._

_ Nothing specific._

Ginny half smiled. It didn't sound to bad, plus the _Royal Stars_ hotel? Not exactly the kind you'd take a hooker, but heh everyone has a kinky fantasy. Perhaps this Mr Harrris wants a blowjob on the porch outside. Ginny laughed inside at the prospects of that. She looked up at Lukas. His smile erased form his face, he looked very serious.

"SexFire" he said using her call girl name, "Some changes are going to be made here, some very big changes, so you will have to get use to them. Also I would like you to call all the other girls and let them know that I am Boss. And tell then to come in tomorrow morning ten o clock we got a meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Don't question me, you good for nothing slut, juts do what I asked you to do."

"Yes."

Lukas slammed his fist on the table. Ginny looked up scared. 

"Yes. Boss." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Yes boss." Ginny said. 

"No get out of my sight, trash!" Lukas yelled and sat back facing the large window behind his desk.

Ginny walked out of the office, the little not in her hands crushed as she tried to restrain herself.

"Yes Boss my ass!" she whispered before leaving the building.

~*~*~*~

NOT EDITED

            Ok I noticed I am on the author alert of 13 people! But seven of them didn't review. If you are reading this, please let me know what you think. Thanks!

a/n WOW seven pages of just story, that's amazing! Really it is!!! Ok, see hear it is getting a bit more weirder should I say? I don't know if I will be able to write again soon! I'll try but I don't know when so I am going to give a small point of what is too follow. I know it's mean but I got externals in about two months and I know jack shit! I have been thinking of giving another preview of the next chappie but it will give so much away I don't want to do that. I am really Sorry.

Thank Yous,

**Hpfan73:** Yes I do love your reviews, in fact I love all revies. I simply adore them. I got so amny for this, I am surprised!!!!! Yes painfully, very very painfully.I am making them meet each other soon, hopefully, **claps back!** I am a H/G shipper two, but now I am also a J/L shipper, courtesy of Stupid Leatitia fucking Via.

**Duke20104:** I am so sorry. Please , please forgive me. I HAD to do that last bit, I just had too. Don't kill me. Yep Cho is that. Really that. (that doesn't make any grammatical sense, I know Leatitia!!!).

**Harsh: **Another long review. Could I love you any possible more? Heh? Oh, I am not giving anything away, but the misunderstanding might get worse! Hehe! I am planning on writing at least 6 more chappies, that is without the one sitting on my computer. That would bring it all to a total of about 21 chappies. I am leaving some things blank, so I can write a sequel. What do ya think. Yeah I am going to Uni, two years after I graduate, me, sam and my other friend are joining this voluntary ship thing that sails around the world every two years, called the Doulos. That is so going to be fun! I am one of the oldest. Leatitia (Sammie) is. July the fourth she is, and she becomes 17 this year. I soon follow her on October the ninth, with my other best friend (aka Leoni, aka Sis) on the twelth and the final best friend on the twenty third (all in October) yeah! I have driven a car once, on Green Monday and it was really fun. It was automatic but I sorta confused break with accelarator which meant I speeded up whenever I saw a hole in the road (basically every five seconds!). Private schools are better here, as the Greek education system is crap. You go to school from 8:00 till 2:00 then to private lessons from 4:00 to 9:00. Where is the fun in that? I go to one of the top institues in the country(slash tiny winy island), which is remarkably famous for it's art, drama and music department! Yeah! 

PS. No I do not have a girlfriend, and I don't really feel uncomfortable with Sam, we joke around a lot. And our fights are the best!! We would stand in the middle of the play ground and yell at each other. After about five seconds no one knows what we are going on about, but surprisingly we do. Once we were arguing about weather 'Calling' was a figure of speech. IN class, with this really old teacher. We even dragged three other people into it, and the teacher. Neither of us won!

PPS. Thanks for the support. I just finished my Cultural Differences Paper, which went surprisingly well, but I know I am going to fail it. I only went into the cultural aspects and not the language, I am preparing to have my head bitten off!

I am trying to breathe, and it's actually working. Thanks.

PPPS I am going to start posting a new story. It is so funny, at least I hope it is. Look out for it. I am going to continue it even if no one reviews!

**Eric2: **short and sweet. I am sorry but Harry is not going to trail Ginny. He has to much to think about with his new lead. 

**LAURELLA:** Thanks for the review. I am so glad you liked it. Cho is a bitch, in all my stories. Yep. I cant help it. I will look at you r work as soon as I get the chance I promise!

**BrattyChick1771:** It's ok, I don't mind. At least you reviewed this one. Yay! I don't know any Spanish either. Nothing at all, but if the settlement is reached her in Cyprus, I might hav to start doing Turkish! Of all things, bloody Turkish. Sorry to any turksih readers out there, it's just I don't really feel like learning a new language at the moment. I already have three, with a little bit of French, and a little bit of Arabic. That is enough to get my by in life thank you very much. I know I am an ass. Hehe! An F?!?!?! God I am glad to be in Cyprus. For us the grading system is as follow. An A is 80% upwards, a B, 70% to 79%, and C 60% to 69%, a D 50% to 59%, an E 40 TO 49% and F 0% to 39%. Then of course there is the dread ful U. That means unclassified. Which basically says you were so bad they didn't even bother marking the paper! Hehe! Mockingbird is overrated. But I cheated. I didn't write about it. I took two other short stories and did them instead. Hehe, aint I a sneak! Thanks for the review and support, it means a lot to me.

**Dolphingirl79:** thanks for the advice, the only problem I have is the pressure form my dad. See he dropped out at university when he could have done better, and he doesn't want me to do that (he's a gardener now and he hates it). He is only concerned that I don't make the same mistake. Funny thing is, he is must angry at me when I am most like him! Hehe. I liked Ginny not noticing Harry too, but feeling it there. Shows their bond thingy (call it what you like!) Thanks for the review. I love you all!


	16. Harry meets Ginny

Disclaimer: Me no own. JK Own.

A/N Here is the next chappie, Yeah! OK I am sorry, but in this chapter I am going to go back in forth so I can describe everything that is happening, so please bear with me, if it is too confusing, let me know!

Ok, yeah, I passed the 100 marks! And I got my first flame! Shouldn't there be a kind of ritual or ceremony or something? Anyway, I am going to dissect the flame first, quoting it. Tell me if you think I was too mean.

FLAME BY LIL22 

**LIL22:** This story sucks, _I bet you do too!,_ I've seen better material from five year olds_, I'm sure you have, we don't you just go back to the kindergarten then?, _ You're writing ability is nil, _and your stories are where exactly?,_ and your gamattical, _What the hell is gamattical?,_ and spelling errors are atrocious. _OWWW, big word, hope you didn't hurt yourself thinking about that! And anyway if my story is so bad, why did you read till chapter ten? And you do know that people actually read this story because it is entertaining, and not to look for mistakes, right? Even the greatest of novelists have someone specialized to get their work corrected, and I am not that good, I am an amateur. So most of the fanfic writers are. I will get a beta though (anyone offering?) to make sure less mistakes happen._** Thanks for the _constructive_ criticism. **

DEDICATION: Sharker, my 100th reviewer, and dpolhingirl79 who guessed the correct way this chappie is going to turn out! Well done!!!

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Harry meets Ginny 

Harry rose from his seat and paced the hotel room once more. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. It was insane, bizarre, completely bonkers, yet necessary for his investigation. HE remembered when he first found out about this _interview_. 

~* Flashback*~

"Well I just found out from very reliable sources that our dear Senator Kelly had ordered a Call Girl from our dear Draco, several weeks ago." Mike sais.

            "So?"

            "Harry where is that brilliance I witnessed a few moments ago?"

            "Erm… I don't know?"

            "Oh God. See this is the new plan. You will call the agency. Their number is 5628 – 5669 – 510. Ask for the girl nicknamed SexFire."

            "SexFire?"

            "Yeah. Get her and question her."

            "What if she doesn't know anything?"

            "Well it is the only lead we have so far." Mike said. "Plus you can talk to Malfoy about whatever." Mike added as an afterthought. 

            "I'll do it." Was all Harry said before hanging up the receiver.

            Walking through the darkness of the City of Angels, Harry's mind was blank, thinking only of the times he and Ginny shared, and what he was planning to do once he found her. As he walked, he absentmindedly fingered a ring in his pocket. (A/N don't you just love it when Bilbo does that in LOTR?) [SORRY]

~*End Flashback*~

            "I can't believe I am actually doing this. This is beyond the call of duty." Harry shook his head. "I mean, come on, a hooker? Lets just hope that Molly doesn't find out! She would kill me!" he said to on one in particular. 

            Suddenly a small rap sounded from the window. Harry spun around, already nervous, and opening the window for the little owl to come in. Harry smiled as he saw the large barn owl, owned by the Weasley family, but it quickly got replaced with a look of horror when he noticed a red envelope tied to the owl's leg.

            "No it cant be!" Harry cried, while prying the envelope off the owl's leg.

            Harry swallowed, and decided it was best to open the envelope now, rather than later. Not having enough time for a silencing charm on his room, the howler opened.

            "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? A PROSTITUTE? YOU HAVE BOOKED A PROSTITUTE? RON FOUND OUT AT WORK AND THOUGHT IT VERY FUNNY! HE CANT WALK NOW! I DOTN CARE IF IT IS FOR YOUR WORK! WHEN YOU GET BACK TO ENGLAND YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT, YOU HEAR?!?!?!"

            Harry cringed at the sound of Molly's voice, and sighed relief as the envelope burst into flames, burning slowly! Hey, it was better than he thought! Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Putting away his wand he walked over to the door. It was probably this SexFire person. He was very glad the Senator wasn't gay (not that there is anything wrong with that he added silently thinking of Charlie and Oliver) otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do this.

            Opening the door, his face fell in shock. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ginny was standing in the elevator, humming along side to the music. It was an old song that reminded her of something, rather someone. It held a special meaning to her, but it has been so long. She heard someone try to stifle a laughter next to her. Turning she saw a young man of about 30, and very good looking. 

            Their eyes met, and played a fierce game of glaring. Ginny won, when the doors opened and the man had to step out. He turned around and looked Ginny up and down. She was wearing a pair of black pants with white strips going down. The pants fitted her perfectly. She wore a white shirt, with a frilly color, although the top three buttons were undone, showing some of her cleavage. To complement the look she wore a long jacket, which resembled the pants (black with long white strips), and a pair of black heels. 

            Her hair was down, with the long luscious ends curled. She wore a tinge of black eyeliner with a touch of red lipstick on her already full lips. Hey, the _Royal Star_ was a classy affair, she needed to look presentable.

            The man winked at her and Ginny raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner, as if she was mocking him, or even daring him to come and taste her. Just as he was about to step back into the elevator, Ginny pressed the fifth floor button, causing the doors to shut fast. Ginny laughed, as she rode up to the floor where her client was waiting!

            Stepping out of the elevator she made it to the door with the large brass numbers saying, _559_. As she stood there, she kept thinking about the song she heard in the elevator, trying to connect it to a face, to that special person. Just before she knocked on the door she heard a voice, an angry voice come through the door. 

            "A PROSTITUTE? YOU HAVE BOOKED A PROSTITUTE?"

            Ginny automatically switched off her ears. Great, the wife, or girlfriend, even mother! It sounded like an older woman! (a/n don't tell molly I said that!). This is just what she needed. She doubted that Lukas would be understanding if she arrived with no money tomorrow. Great she thought again.

            Before she could stop herself she knocked on the door. She turned around to face the corridor, as many people were already sticking their heads out of various rooms, trying desperately to see what is going on. 

            'Who?' Ginny kept thinking when she heard the door behind her click open. She turned around.

            'I know it is….." she started when she stopped to see who she was looking at!

            Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            a/n think I should leave it there? Nay!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ginny's mind froze over. She couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't do anything just stare at him. Harry, the man of her dreams that she left behind! It seems Harry couldn't do anything too. 

            Just as he was about to open his mouth she dashed off! Turning quickly on her heels Ginny ran the short distance to the elevator, her long jacket waving behind her. She silently praised whoever, for having the elevator open. She rushed into it as soon was she heard Harry.

            "Ginny, wait!" 

            Pressing the ground floor button, Ginny left Harry standing outside, silently cursing, as more heads poked into the corridor!

            Without a thought Harry ran towards the stiars that were further along the corridor, ignoring the disapproving glances of most females, as well as the amused looks of most of the men. 

            Running down the stairs two, sometimes three at a time, Harry's brain went into overload. 

            'She's here!' He thought! 'She is actually here!'. 'Must! Find!' his mind panted when he reached the bottom floor and burst into the lobby. Scanning the reception area Harry tried to locate Ginny. Finally he saw a mass of red hair run towards the door. The porter opened it for her, and she ran into the cold, just as 

            "Wait!" escaped his lips.

~*~*~*~*~

            Ginny shrunk into the back of the elevator, trying to disappear. She couldn't believe it. She just saw him again, for the first time in three years. Just then it crashed into her mind. _He was her client!"_

Standing against the back of the elevator for support, Ginny tried to regain her control. He knew, was all she could think. He knew that she was a hooker. He would tell her family and they would hate her!

            Feeling tears start to sting her eyes, Ginny began singing a sot lullaby her mother use to sing to her, although most of the words were missing from Ginny's memory. Instead she just silently hummed waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. It did eventually, although going up felt faster than the coming down! 

            Ginny didn't even wait for the doors to open completely. She squished between the two partially opened doors/. Rushing across the lobby Ginny placed her coat back on, as she tore it off in the heat of the elevator as it rode down. The porter opened the door and let Ginny out, just as she heard Harry shout,

            "Wait!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Seeing Ginny didn't wait, Harry ran out, leaving most people in the lobby stare at him, including the porter. Rushing out in the cold, Harry regretted not bringing something warmer with him, but his mind couldn't focus on that right now. He looked right and then left trying to see Ginny, but it seemed that the entire population of Los Angeles, decided to be out in the street tonight. Turning to the doorman, Harry urged him with his body language to know where Ginny went. Pointing to the right the Doorman mouthed 'Good Luck'. 

            Smiling Harry took off in search of Ginny. Soon though he was swarmed into the crowds on the streets. Getting frustrated, he started calling out.

            "Ginny!" 

            "Ginny!" a drunk beggar mimicked him!

            "Ginny!"

            "Ginny!" the beggar followed Harry's lead.

            "Ginny where are you?"

            "Ginny where are you?"

            Harry was seriously starting to get pissed off. He turned to face the beggar but found him passed out on the pavement, people trampling all over him. Carefully taking hold of his wand, he cast a spell over the drunk, sleeping man to protect him. Getting back up, Harry continued to look for Ginny.

            By now he was getting paranoid and hysterical. She was so close and he had lost her once again. Gritting his teeth together, Harry mastered all dignity he had left and jumped into the air, straight above the spot where he had been standing. Several people stopped to stare at him. Again he jumped, inbetween the mases of people. Then he saw it. Red hair waving in the wind.

            Making his way over to the red hair, Harry took hold of her shoulder, and swung her around as she was walking away fast.

            "Ginny!" Harry said, but stopped as he looked into the person's face. Where was Ginny's brown eyes? Her button nose? The stranger's piercing grey eyes looked at him. 

            "What?" she asked him softly, but her voice was no where near the angelic melody Ginny's made.

            Suddenly a tall, strong amn put his arm around the woman Harry was holding. 

            "Is he bothering you love?" he asked in a husky voice, almost Australian.

            "No honey, but he seems lost." The woman reached up at Harry's confused expression. "It's ok dear, you'll find her!" 

            With that the man turned the woman around and walked off. Harry just stood there, wishing that he would find Ginny. He didn't know what the woman said, and didn't even to notice that she had gone! Instead his eyes searching across the floods of people. 

            "God where the fuck did all the red heads come from?" Harry exclaimed aloud, his eyes darting from one to another searching their faces for Ginny.

            "What? Brunettes more your thing?" came a voice from a dark alley behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok I am finshed with the chapter. Hope you liked it. I didn't mean to finish it like that. I am so sorry don't hate me! But if I continued it, I would have written so much more when it should have really been another chapter. Please, don't hate me. I know I will give you a clue to who the mysterious person is. She's NOT Ginny! Please don't hate me!

            You know writing this, I pictured it in my mind, like a movie, but it didn't seem so good on paper (Leatitia it's a figure of speech [unlike CALLING!!!!!]) anyone care to act it out? JK. But if you thought it good, I will feel so happy!!! 

            Tyaan.

Thank yous

**Hpfan73: **WOW is true, and so is Lukas, Yep it is, and Harry isn't going to help it very much.

**Harsh:** Thanks for the critic, I'll try and polish up an my grammar but it is very hard, as for my spelling, that mite be a problem for some time still. I cant spell to save my life, and that is my I praise Microsoft for having a spell check! Hallelujah. I suck at physics too don't worry, but my mother, and teacher and other teacher are trying to convince me to take it as an A Level as if. I am already taking Advanced Biology and Advanced Chem, that should be good enough right? I wish I could visit all those places too, wish you could come to Cyprus too. It is so boring here. I want to be a marine biologist, and either study in Australia or USA. I want to get a bachelor in that and Drama, and probably go for a mater in Marine Biology. I have been smoking since I was thirteen, stress, peer pressure, call it what you like, but I started. It's ok, as long as I don't get caught at school. I really don't know what is their problem though. I never did drugs either, never want to. Some friends of mine do weed occasionally and this one guy made a point of inviting my one day, but so far I avoided the idea. Yuppie. Ice cream is cool, and is better than any drug ever invented. Sugar High is also so much better. Especially when you combine it with caffeine and have Maths first thing in the morning! Thanks for the review.

**Lil22: **Got your answer up top!!!

  **Eric2: **Nope Mr Harris isn't a death Eater, but I guess you found that out already! Lukas might, might not be a death Eater, I am working on that. Sorry if you lost the bet!

**Sharker****:** Thanks for the vote of confidence. I want Draco to be a nice gu, a sson to be dead nice guy but what the heck. Lukas is that kind of pimp, not Draco, as you will see later, he regrets bringing Ginny into prostitution. Yes ok, Harry loves her, she loves him. But you must keep in mind that Harry doesn't know about Ginny being a hooker, well now he does, but still. To him, the love of his life left three years ago for some unexplained reason and he wants to get her back. Ok I am answering the next review as well here, so…..About being realistic, take a look around. It is. So many young girls (and guys) become prostitutes (or gigolos), and most of them didn't have something traumatic happen to them. I was reading an article, in a south African magazine (YOU) and there was a massacre at a gay massage shop (gigolos) and most of the guys were there, because they left their homes for education but couldn't pay, another one had an abusing stepfather and so ran away from home and became one to get quick cash. So yes I would think it is very true and realistic. Could you please explain what you mean by the fact that Harry is one dimensional? If you are worried that he wont get mad, or throw a maudy, don't worry, he is going to do that, and it is going to take a lot of persuasion to make him forgive Ginny. OMG I just thought of something, oh goody, I have another revelation on how the story goes. YES. Thank you so much. I love you!!!! Bless your heart!

**Duke20104: **Sorry you think that the previous chapter was wrong, but I hope this was better. I wish Cho would swap places with Ginny, but I am afraid that is not going to happen. Plus Ginny needs to finish Hogwarts before she can become a Auror, and that is when the sequel is stepping in.

**Penny Shirley: **Thanks for the encouragment, I need all I can get!

**Crucia****:** Hey, welcome back! Yep I get no money. *SITS AND POUTS * Sorry to disappoint you honey, but that is not how it happens, as you already found out. Hehe, but good idea. Very good guess indeed.

**Dolphingirl79:** OMG, am I that predictable? How did you know? You psychic or something? Well done. Thanks for the support.

**Alyssa-farrell:** Thanks for the review **grins like a chesire cat**, it really made my day!!!

**Stormyice1997:** Sorry if I haven't sent the chappie yet, I have been caught up in school work (I would have said caught up with something call my life, but considering that I don't have one, that would have been lying). WHY DO YOU HATE GINNY? What did she do to you? She was the one raped once again (please don't tell me you took a liking to Lukas, please say it isn't so, please!)

**Rayssa**** Radcliffe:** Hello. Welcome back to the land of the CyberLiving. Thanks for the review. I hope the rest of the chapters are up to standards. There are going to be more than I originally planned.

**Fiestyred****: **Way the go!!!! Harry is Harris, but Lukas aint the senator. Michael really has nothing to do with Jonathan, which reminds me he should come back into the story don't you think? What a great idea. I aint telling which other guess you have which I am going to use. Tahnks a lot. I'll send the nc 17 soon. Don't worry. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	17. What Now?

DOSCLAIMER: I don't own, sorry.

A/n I have just read book eleven of the series 'Wicca' by Cate Teirnan, and it is amazing. If you can you should really read it, it is amazing!!!!! Anyway on to more news. Believe it or not, I have brought Jonathan into this chappie, where he will begin to play more of role. Cho will too from this point onwards, but read too find out why!!! Anit I the little evil beggar. If any one is still reading this ( I expect most people ran oof to read what happens in this chapter) I would just like to thank all my reviewers for everything. You all means o much too me. Thank you.

A/n2 I have also read another book called 'Between Males' by Fiona Walker. It is brilliant. I am thinking of adapting it to Lily and James (but not the whole story as that would be plagiarism). If any one has the chance to read it do.

A/n3. Sorry for the long wait. I was suppose to update on Friday but instead went to a carnival dance and spent most of the evening running between one friend who was disgusted with the wine (and drunk) and another friend who loved the wine (and drunk) while I was on the drunk side. Hehe, isn't life great?

Anywayz, on with the story.

Chapter Sixteen 

**What to Do?**

            Ginny ran as fast as her short legs could, through the mass of crowds. Squeezing in between the swarms of people, her mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.

            _He_ had found her. Actually, to be honest, he had called for her. He wanted a hooker and he got her, a true, genuine hooker. Ginny desperately wished that he wouldn't tell her family now; she could stand thinking they hated her, but not if she _knew_ they did.

¬*¬*

            Harry spun around and wasn't surprised when he found Cho standing behind her, only her Asian face visible in the dim light of the alley. He stood transfixed, watching her, trying his best not to cry.

            "Cho" he croaked, before letting his voice return to it's normal pitch, "what are you doing here?"

            "I could ask you the same thing."

            "Cho, don't play with me!"

            "But Harry, don't you know. All I want to do is _play_ with you." Cho replied, emphasising the word _play_.

            "Cho please!"

            Cho smirked, and slipped a long, slim leg out of the darkness.

            "So you found out heh?" she asked innocently.

            "Found out what?"

            "That Ginny…" Cho leaned forward, her cleavage now exposed in the light, "…is a hooker."

            Harry didn't know what came over him. He wasn't sure if what he felt was anger, rage, or even frustration, but he launched forward, his left hand grabbing Cho by her waist, his right had her by the throat. 

            "Don't call her that!" Harry snarled at the trembling figure in his arms, "she isn't" he whispered, trying to convince himself more of that than Cho.

            But truth be told, Cho had just said what had been nagging at his mind since he ran out of the hotel and he didn't, no, couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. A Call Girl? Ginny? His sweet innocent Ginny? A street walker? No way in hell. 

            Looking up he saw fear written on Cho's face, his hand still placed firmly around her throat, as if trying to strangle her. Never one to want to inflict such kind of fear on another human, Harry quickly let go of her throat, letting his hand fall to his side as if it was lifeless. He looked into Cho's eyes and saw himself reflected. He winched at the sight of himself. He couldn't find words for how disgusted he was at himself. Without thinking he brought his lips down onto Cho's forcefully.

¬*¬*¬*¬

            Ginny blended into the crowds successfully, walking, rather trying to walk through the crowds to get away. As far away as possible from this street, from the hotel, from Harry. 

            Stepping into an alley, she wanted to get a shortcut, but to her horror only found a dead end, so she was forced to go back into the crowds. She, however, found that the crowds had, not vanished, but somehow became less. There were fewer people on the streets, and hardly any cars.

            "Strange" Ginny thought. 

            She stood on the pavement, watching the last group of ten or so people enter a busy diner, probably to get a cup of coffee or something. Sighing Ginny looked for any traces of Harry, and when finding none, started to walk quickly towards her apartment, her shoes echoing across the street.

~*~*~*~

            Harry continued to kiss Cho fiercely, and it was only the sounds of heels on cement that made him aware of the uneasy silence that had fallen over the street. 

            Breaking his kiss with Cho, Harry turned his head to look from the alley at the now empty street. He shivered as Cho blew soflty by his ear, and pressed his hardening groin against her. God, he couldn't control himself. If she continued to tease him like this, he would have her right there and then. Feeling Cho's hand slip down his chest, over to his jeans and tugging at the zip, he turned his head back, and kissed her again. 

            Suddenly the heels (a/n I don't know what to call the sound) became louder, and unwillingly Harry turned to face the street again, just as Cho slipped his cock out of his boxers and grasped. Harry bit his lip, trying not to cry out. God, how he missed this.

            Harry closed his eyes, just in time to see Ginny walk swiftly by the alley. She was in a hurry and didn't stop, even as Harry gasped loudly as Cho started to kiss his neck, and begin to move her hand up and down Harry's shaft. Harry's mind didn't know what to do. One part of his mind was telling him to go after Ginny, and demand why she was a hooker, while the rest of him wanted to stay here and finish what he started with Cho.

            Resting his lips on Cho's he decided to trail Ginny later, even so he took his wand from his back pocket. Doing so though he had to remove one of his hands from Cho's breast. She groaned at the loss of contact, but it soon came back.

            Harry had silently cast a Tracking spell on Ginny, before his hand went back to the job at hand. Silently, yet harshly, he and Cho did the deed that night, in a dark LA Alley. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Ginny walked, more like ran, home that night, almost at the verge of tears. She Unlocked the door and went into the bathroom, wiping the little make up she had on off with a wet towel. She returned shortly after, and went to the kitchen and began to make coffee. Black, bitter coffee. She wouldn't have it any other way.

            Ginny sat at the table, silently sipping her coffee, when the door bell rang. As she got up exhaustion hit her, and all she wanted was to go to her bed, and sleep the night off. She felt as if she had drunk an entire bottle of Firewhiskey, just like that time when she had snuck into Charlie's private cabinet. 

            The memories of her family though seemed ten times stronger now, probably because she had seen Harry. Even with her mind hardly working, she vowed to herself to escape the clutches of whatever she currently is, namely Lukas, and return to her family. She didn't know why the sudden change, but she felt the desire to see them again. She was sick of what she was doing, and had the uncanny feeling that if she didn't leave soon, she might end up dead, just like a colleague of her, that washed a shore two nights ago. Dead. Beaten. Cut. Prostitution was getting dangerous.

            Ginny blinked back tears as she walked to the door. She imagined the tears she had caused her family by running away. She didn't want to cause more by going back as what she was. She couldn't live with that. She would never tell them.

            Opening the door, Ginny revealed a young man standing there. He had darkk blond hair, with piercing blue eyes. He had a soft face, with strong cheek bones. He looked positively happy to her, but much more, he looked familiar.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N OK so I don't remember describing this man. If I had (he was in the early chappies) and this is wrong, please correct me. Right then. It is nearly midnight here in Cyprus, and my eyes are falling shut. I am going to fall asleep * yanw*. I really want to continue this chapter, but I don't know. I'll see tomorrow. 

Ok so I have decided to continue this chapter. I cant leave you all in suspense. Plus it seems too short to count as a whole chapter. I hope you all appreciate what I am doing here.

~*~*~*~*~

            The man looked down at her, and a smile spread over his face. Before Ginny could react, he stepped forward and grabbed Ginny by the waist. He picked her up and twirled her around, laughing. 

            "Ginny, it's so good to see you again." He cried out loud. 

            Ginny was confused. His voice even sounded familiar, but she couldn't place a name to his face. Straight away her mind searched all the customers she has had for the past 3 years but she still couldn't find a name.

            "Excuse me, could you please put me down?"

            A frown spread across the man's face. He seemed honestly hurt that she didn't remember him.

            "What's wrong darling?"

            "Who are you?" she asked flatly.

            "Me? Come on, hon, you have got to be kidding me. How can you not remember me, your husband?"

            Ginny thought her heart had stopped. Her mind went into overdrive. Husband? What, when, how? WHATt? (A/N last nit compliment from Leatitia)

            "Excuse me?" Ginny said again, feeling light-headed.

            The man ran a hand through his hair and placed a hand on his side. He looked at Ginny, and what seemed to be a tear ran down his cheek. He turned his head away, as if Ginny wasn't suppose to see the tear.

            "Gin, can I come in?" he asked. "I'll explain it all to you."

            "Your name?"

            "Oh sorry, Jonathan."

            Inviting him in, Ginny went back into the kitchen and sat down. She jumped up quickly as she remembered her manners.

            "Coffee?" she asked.

            "Tea please."

            As Ginny made the tea, she listened to Jonathan's story. So he was the one that made love to her, all those years ago. He was the one that got her pregnant. But he had also married her. If she knew this, maybe she could have gottne support when she found out, but she didn't because she was drunk at the time….

            "Excuse me Jonathan. I don't want to be rude or anything, but do you have any proof that we were married?" Ginny asked, placing a cup of tea in front of him.

            "Sure I do."

            Jonathan reached into his pocket, and took two rolls of parchment and a small leather box out. He put all three objects on the table, while Ginny searched her mind for any memories of that night. She was really pushing herself to remember, even the slightest of details.

            Jonathan opened the leather box, and two wedding bands fell out. One was thick, and gold with a single blue stone set into it. The other was thinner, but had a red stone set into it. Both rings looked familiar.

            Suddenly Ginny closed her eyes. She could see herself standing in front of a muggle jewellery shop. She was drunk and clutching on Jonathan's arm. He seemed to be drunk too. They were looking at the two rings that were now on her kitchen table. Ginny watched her younger self laugh loudly, and when Jonathan whispered into her ear she looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

            Ginny shook her head, as if not wanting to believe that it is true, but it seemed to be. Opening her eyes she looked at the man that was her husband. He seemed worried.

            "Everything ok love?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

            "Yeah, please continue," Ginny said rubbing her tears.

            "This," Jonathan said, opening one of the parchments, "is the marriage contract." He handed the official document to Ginny.

            Ginny sank into her seat. Sure enough it was an official Magical Church Alliances document, and in clear black and white it stated:

Mr. Jonathan Brandy and Ms. Ginny Weasley are officially married under the Magical Church Alliances Act of 1575, Article 765 paragraph 220, with conjunction of Article 2689, Paragraph 23 of the Magical Laws, as laid forth by the Ministry of Magic in 1233. 

_            By signing this document, the above mentioned persons are lawfully wedded, and shall be known as Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Brandy._

            Ginny's hands were shaking as she saw her signature carefully placed on the dotted line, next to that of Jonathan's, though both seemed slurred, a bit blurry. Yet it was true. She was married. To man that was a stranger to her nonetheless. Sitting back, she even remembered signing the stupid contract.

            She blinked back tears and looked back up to Jonathan. He seemed hurt by her tears. She tired smiling back at him, but failed. He got up from his seat and kneeled next to her. 

            "Don't cry my love. Married to me isn't such a bad thing. I will treat you with all the respect you deserve, and I am sure you will be a wonderful mother." 

            At this Ginny burst into more tears. Jonathan looked confused.

            "What's wrong?" he asked. He started rubbing Ginny's back.

            "Did we sleep together?" Ginny asked through her years.

            "Of course, my beloved. It was our honeymoon night." He said, still looking confused.

            "I got pregnant." Ginny blurted out.

            This piece of information seemed to shock Jonathan, but soon his shock turned into bliss as a big smile played across his face. Believe what you want, but Ginny's baby was Jonathan's first child, even though he was married before. His first wife died before she could give him any children. Looking into Ginny's eyes, Jonathan seemed to beam.

            "Where is it?" he asked merrily.

            "I miscarried." Ginny said shamefully.

            A mixture of emotions spread across Jonathan's face, but it seemed the dominant one was sadness. He took Ginny in his arm, her crying figure pressed firmly against his own strong, although shaking one. Speaking calming words he tried to sooth Ginny. Noticing she was tired he decided to put her to bed.

            "Gin?"

            "Huh?"

            "Where's your room?" he asked.

            "Jonathan I don't think…."

            "No love. Don't get me wrong. I would love to make love to my beautiful wife again, but you are to tired and weak. I just want to put you to bed."

            Ginny smiled, and weakly pointed upstairs. Jonathan walked calmly upstairs and placed Ginny into her bed. Pulling the covers up to her neck, he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead, as he had done that night, the single best night of his life. 

            Seeing her smile, it filled him with the same feelings he had back then. 

~*~*~*~*~  
**FLASH BACK**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny lay in Jonathan's arm, exhausted from making love. Granted she was drunk, but the sensations and feelings weren't lost on her. She nuzzled her face into Jonathan's light and soft chest hair, moaning against the contact of their skin. She was so happy. 

            Jonathan looked down at her, holding her in his arms. He didn't want to let her go, not now not ever. Looking at her again, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. Ginny smiled.

            "What now, Jonathan?" she asked, her speech somewhat slurred with alcohol and exhaustion. 

            Jonathan didn't answer but instead placed another kiss on her forehead, sending her into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~

FLASHBACK 

~*~*~*~

"What now indeed, Ginny." Jonathan said, before making himself comfortable in a chair by Ginny's bed, just watching her sleep.

A/N ok there it is. Hope you liked it. I was looking over the first chappies, and I noticed I would let Harry find Ginny by the fifth chappie. Oops. Well anyway, give the scoop on what you think about Jonathan. Is he good, bad, Cho little toy what? He is going to react with the call girl thing, and with Harry when he shows up, but soon they will all be on their merry way back to good ol' England. Oops. Shouldn't have said that. Well just pretend that you didn't read it. 

            Ok so I have said before the story wont go past 25 chappies. I  am trying to stick to that, but I might have to more than that, maybe more we'll see. Double Oops. Anyway, you know what to do.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!**

My Thank you's too:

Sharker11

Penny Shirley: Thanks you!

Hpfan73: am I really that predictable?

Eric2: Sorry if I drove you nuts!

Forbidden-shadowz: I think I'll take you up on that offer for a beta. Email me, pafoskidd@yahoo.com 

Dolphingirl79: You got it right!!!

Laurella

Babysb: Sorry, but that is the way the cookie crumbles. Don't you just love that expression?

Duke20104: Wow, another person that guessed right!!!!

Stormyice1997: I don't Lukas either, but Ginny will have to grow up soon!

Vamp: I really didn't think of that, but now that you mention it, yeah, that could explain a lot in the sequel. Thanks! Did you notice that there is some one running for President of some sort in America with the name John Kerry? Weird!

Brattychick1771: Sorry I brought her back, and she is going to play a bigger part in the story from now on. I think I like the voice in your head. I don't have one but I do what my Rice Crispies tell me to do!

Fiestyred: Hey! You were right!

Foxfur: I agree. I ran a check on her and nothing came up. My secret is to no spelling mistakes in Microsoft Words Spell check. God Bless Bill Gates' heart. Think he's related to Gareth Gates?

Crucio: HELLO!!! Are you back form holiday yet?? Thanks!!

Harsh: Hey. I smoke quite a lot, but so does my mum (she knows, where do you think I get them from?) so my dad is used to smelling it. Hehe. I am crap at physics, though I did get a B for my exam. Hooray!!!!

Rachael: Thank you so much, it means a lot to me!


	18. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

A/N Ok this week was hell. We had something called Tsikto Pempti (something Thursday), which is when the Carnival King enters the city, and everyone has a massive food fight (with eggs, vinegar, washing up liquid, ketchup, mustard, you get the point) with whoever is unfortunate to find themselves out on the streets. tonight I have a Anti Valentine party, which is going to be so fun, and I have eight essays to do for english. Oh goody. 

Ps. I got the dates for my externals exams. I have on in March, one in April, around 13 in May and three in June. Yippee!!!!

Oh yes, I have just finished another book by Fiona Walker, "French Relations", absolutely brilliant. She is one of my favourite writers!!!!!!

Chapter 16 

**Back Home**

            Ron limped into the living room at the Burrow. He sat down carefully, trying not to injure his swollen fott even more. Who knew his mother could still hex like that? Ron shuddered at the memory. 'So that's were Ginny's powerful hexing came from' he thought before he could stop himself. 

            Biting back a string of tears, Ron heard the back door opening and then closing with a loud _click._ Settling back into the comfortable couch, Ron watched his wife come bouncing into the room. Smiling he sat up, taking in his beautiful wife once again.

            Wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a pale green jumper, Hermione still looked like a lively teenager, still high from last nights full blown rave; even her pale skin and untamable brown hair, gave her a younger edge. Ron smiled wider. The only thing that gave away Hermione's true age was the slight bump forming around her waist.

            Slowly Ron got up and enclosed his wife into a firm embrace from behind. At first he felt her tense, but she soon relaxed, leaning into the supporting arms. Slwoly, barely above a whisper, she said.

            "We should stop this, my husband might find out."

            Hermione smiled as she heard Ron gasped. He spun her around to face him, and she began to laugh as his ashen face.

            "Gotta!" She cried, still in tears.

            Ron let out a sigh of relief and enveloped his wife in his arms again, pressing her back against his chest. Snaking a hand across her waist so that it stayed above the womb, temporarily housing his baby, he kissed her head. 

            "I wonder what Ginny is doing?" Hermione said,

            Crash and Burn! The mood that surrounded the couple was shattered into a thousand little pieces. Ron should have known; the topic of Ginny (or rather lack of Ginny) could turn even the most stable of relationships into weak, fragile glass, just waiting to be smashed like at a Jewish wedding. Ron sighed.

Hermione recognized the sigh as a 'We-have-been-over-this-before-and-lets-not-go-there-now. Wrigling around to face her stubborn husband, Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ron rolled his eyes and took a defensive, yet painful step back. 

"Hermione don't!" Ron said quickly, as Hermione took the Fighting Stand. 

"But, Ron, she's your sister." 

"And she always will be, in my heart, because what is good is a dead sister too me when I have a wife and baby to look after?" Ron asked sincerely. 

"Ron, no! She isn't."

"Isn't what? Dead?" 

"Yes!" Hermione's nostrils flared as she breathed in and out desperately trying not to hex some sense into her husband. "Harry will find her, and he'll bring her back." Hermione said. "In time for Buster's arrival." She added as an afterthought, absentmindedly rubbing her small bump. She broke into sobs and clung to Ron. "I just know she will make a good God-Mother" Hermione cried softly. 

Ron, with the silly lovesick grin still plastered on his face ever since his wife mentioned Buster, was loving every moment of it. The mood swings had come early, and meant Ron nearly always had his arms around his wife. He wasn't complaining.

"What's all the noise?" Molly asked, appearing in the doorway that lead to the kitchen. 

She saw Ron holding a sobbing Hermione close. Uding his head, (literary), Ron signaled his mother to be quiet.

"It's ok" he mouthed afterwards.

Knowing the effects of pregnancy, Molly simply nodded before leaving the room. Ron returned his attention silently to his wife. Unknown to both Weasleys, Hermione wasn't there. She was in her own world, trying desperately to remember everything Ginny. 

            Later that night most of the Weasley clan were gathered around the dining room table, which was lavished with Mrs. Weasley's luscious cooking. Tucking into the glorious food, conversations turned slowly from the weather to the topic of Harry.

            "When's Harry coming back?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

            All eyes turned to Ron as he slowly drank a cup of Pumpkin Juice. Looking over the rim of his goblet, his eyes twinkled slightly. Although hearing the question, he decided to pretend he didn't, taking delight in the faces of his family.

            With all eyes still on him, he put his glass down and picked up his fork, studying the food on his plate with interest. 

            "Well?" Fred asked impatiently.

            "Well what?" Ron replied.

            "When's Harry coming back?" 

            Ron shoved a fork with it's load of food into his mouth and slowly chewed on it for awhile. Fred sighed and returned to eating.

            "The day after tomorrow." Hermione said, only with a shocked look from the Weasley family, and a How - Dare - You - I - Was - Enjoying – That glare from Ron as a reward. Smiling back at him Hermione stuck out her tongue. 

            "Wonder if he found Ginny."

            Again silence fell across the room. Looking up Molly looked into the eyes of most of her children. Bill and Fred were there, as was Ron and all three's respective wives. 'God knows where George is' Molly thought, and Charlie was celebrating his promotion with Oliver. Percy was spending the night alone. 'Ginny was….Ginny was….well, for a lack of creative description, Ginny wasn't here' Molly thought, closing her eyes to stop the flook like tears. She sighed hearing someone's chair scraping against the floor as they hurriedly pushed it back. The clatter of a fork followed the sound and them hastily feet, distancing themselves from the eerie silence of the table.

            Molly opened her eyes in time to see Hermione quickly get up and follow her husband as he walked away. Molly sighed again.

            Ron leaned against the tree, breathing heavily.

            "She just had too, didn't she?" he snapped.

            "Who?" Hermione asked, out of breath.

            "Mum. She just had to mention Ginny."

            "Ron, she's hurt, that's all."

            "And I'm not?"  Ron ran a hand through his red hair. "Don't you think that I am hurting too? That my heart broke too? But it's been three fucking years, Hermione. Three long fucking years."

            Hermione didn't say anything. From experience it was better not to. 

            "I hurt too, I fucking hurt so much!" Ron continued. "It's been so long though, for fuck's sake, Ginny isn't alive. If she was, she would have been her. Blood hell." Ron, in his fury had his the tree behind him with the side of his fist.

            "Maybe something is keeping her." Hermione said softly, taking Ron's hand and wiping the spiff of blood away, before kissing it. She could practically feel the anger melt away from within him.

            "Nothing would keep a Weasley from his or her family. Nothing. She's dead."

            As if hearing it for the first time, Ron broke down in tears. Hermione embraced him, burying her own tears in his chest.

How was that? Short huh? Well I tried. Next Chapter might be longer, but it's going to be a great chapter. I am going to have Ginny came fact to face with many things on that chapter, so don't miss it!!!! Hehe, review!!!

Thank you's:

**Hpfan73: **Thanks. Yes Harry and Ginny will be together soon, but not _together_ if you know what I mean. 

**Babysb:** "grins"

**Rose of the Black Dragon:** I think it will get better, believe me it will.

**Penny Shirley: **Thanks for the support, and I hate Cho too. 

**Duke20104: **I'm sorry babes, but they are married, you have just got to face it. Harry and Ginny will get beack together, after a while only though. Sorry if I drove you made, I have this unexplainable urge to bring others to my state of mentality too!

**Alyssa-farrell:**  Thanks for the support.

**Newwie: **I understand your points. I will try my best to satisfy you with my answers. This is how I see it, a murderer, if he regrets what he has done, truly regrets, then he is a nice guy, but must still be punished in one way or another, same with Draco, only Draco is going to be punished more than a murderer would in most countries now. I agree with you about Ginny's reaction, but see here; my story is psychological, rather than comic or such. I don't have anything wrong with those stories, I just tend to write better with this genre, anyway, as that is the aspect of my story, I experiment with my granddad, as he is a counselor, and with an interactive internet thingy. This is how I got the reaction. She is tired, exhausted, has just ran into the guy she loves but hasn't seen for three years, cause she was pregnant with another man's baby, she doesn't know if he is going to tell her family what she is, and how they will react. All this has drained her, and she is basically emotionally numb. Don't worry in the next chapter she is going to be back to her normal self. Lastly, as I stated before Ginny got pregnant with another man's baby (Jonathan) and didn't want to tell Harry or her family, so she did what almost every other girl try to do in the same situation, she ran. OK some are lucky and can return home, but most of them are not, and end up street walking (prostitutes) sorry but that is real life for you. Hope I answered any remaining queries.

**Starzblue: **Sorry if I grossed you out with Harry and Cho, but it had to be done, see future chapters to find out why. Self control? Sex deprived for three to four years can do that to a guy, I should know. Hehe, anyway, thanks.

**Rayssa Radcliffe: **Thanks for the support, you mean so much to me, *hugs *

**Crucia: **Well I hope you are enjoying your holiday while I am up to my ears in essays, tests, and revision for O Level exams, young missy!!!! Anyway, thanks for the review, it means a lot to me that you review even while on holiday. Yep Gin's married, sniff,  our little girl grew up so fast. I am going to end it don't worry, just much later than I thought I would. Meaning more chapters. Gosh, Chapter 18, I've never written this much before. I know this is getting so much better.

**Eric2: **Yay, you were the only one that realized Ginny didn't take it all in that night. Wait till you see her eaction, hehe.

**MetsFan5: **To answer your question, about er….. sensitivity down there…. I think she could still feel sex. Having a thousand men is like having the same men for a thousand times isn't it? Anyway, Ginny didn't really shag that many men. That's just gross, what do you think she is, a hooker? Oh wait, she is. Yep, I agree with you, lets just say, they will ban her from alcohol, while Malfoy cant keep her if he is….. no I am not saying it, but what will happen will convince Ginny to return home. There sneak preview. Hehe!

**Dolphingirl79: **Why does everyone go on holidays while I am stucj in lame ol' Cyprus with school? I need a break, a nice break, a few weeks, away from everyone and everything, anyone offering to put my up for a while? I'll let you read the chapters before I post? Huh? Any takers, darn, back to the drawing board. It's ok, the chapter was only at the burrow anyhow, the next one is really special, I think.

**Twilight22: **I shall take it that the NO! MORE! Is a good thing, right? Well here it is!!!

**Metsfan6: **It's ok.

**Forbidden-shadowz:** Hey new beta! Well it sorta had to go in with the story, sorry. 

**Brattychick1771:** Hey@ Just love your reviews, thanks for the support. Here it is call Wicca, I think it is the English version (UK that is) I think 16 came out, but I only read till the twelveth one (I don't remember the name, the one after Origins), where Alisa and Morgan help destroy the dark wave, and, god I keep forgetting the names (the people and the books), oh yes Hunter's father is back with him. It was the best one I read so far!!!! Thing is I don't own them, my friend does. She gives them to me before she even reads it, as I finish one of them in like one day!!! I am a really fast reader!

Has anyone seen Harsh?

No, Cho will NOT be pregnant. Nope, never, the stupid bitch is barren!!!! MUAHHHHHHH!!!!  Sorry.


	19. Just when you think live cant get any wo...

Disclamier: I don't own all the characters, JK does, but I guess you know that already right?

A/N I have been wanting to write this chapter for so long. But I have been busy with school and began writing another story, called Water Lilies. It is a James and Lily fic, but I am not putting it up till this is finished. I have seven chappies for that already hehe! I have come to realize that my I like writing anguish pieces as well as stories that are a bit dark. I cant help it I love writing like that. It sorta comes naturally, but so far Water Liles is a funny upbeat story! Hehe, any way, thank you for all the support people, you are really to kind. I don't think I deserve it. Sob. I have just read Dangerously Flirtarious by Vanilla Blood again, and I feel like crying! I love romantic tragedies, which is why I like James and Lily stories. No matter how much I read the endings when James and Lily die, I feel I want to cry. Opps there goes my first tear, rolling down my cheek. What is wrong with me? I read the ending like five times, but it still gets to me! Like watching Sweet November, always the same effect! Sob.

**This Chapter is dedicated to Forbidden Shadowz, my new Beta, and her amazing patience!!!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**When you think Life can't get any worse, it does.**

            Ginny woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes, which were still tuned to sleeping. Shaking her head she mumbled something incoherent, but it went along the lines of a crazy dream. Slipping into a robe she still had, Ginny made her way to the kitchen to drink a cup of black coffee.

            Walking inside the first thing she noticed was, well nothing. She didn't really take in her surroundings, and made her cup of coffee by habit. She didn't even notice the pair of eyes on her. 

            "Good morning" she mumbled as she saw the figure sitting in a chair, before she recoiled. "Who the hell are you?" she asked almost hysterically. 

            "Ginny don't you remember me? Last night?"

            Ginny's mind immediately went through lists of clients, trying to find the most recent one. Then it occurred to her. The previous night came to her like a flood, and her hands clutched the cup of coffee, desperately trying to regain control over her breath.

            "Is something wrong honey?"

            That sent Ginny over the edge. All the information from the previous night came crashing into her, and she threw her cup of coffee across the room.

            "No. It's not true! It can't be true!" she cried.

            Straight away Jonathan was by her side, steering her to a nearby chair. She took a seat, and collapsed in sobs, folding her arms in front of her, and burying her face in them. Jonathan just stood by her, gently rubbing her back.

            "It's ok sweetie, everything is going to be fine."

            Ginny let out another strangled sob, and looked up at the black wall. Suddenly it seemed that, that wall would look great in black, much like her life is at the moment. In fury, which she couldn't explain she jumped up.

            "No it won't! Nothing will. I ran away from all this! I ran! I ran and lost my baby! All I fucking want is a simple fucking life, but no! Everything has to come back! It started with Draco, then Harry, and now you! I don't even know your fucking name."

            Jonathan was taken back by her outburst, but simply continued to rub her back.

            "It's Jonathan, dear." He said simply.

            "Don't call me dear. Don't call me anything!" Ginny cried. "Don't touch me!" she snapped and swatted away his hand. "What the hell makes you think I am going to let you back into my life after three years, after you left my pregnant and married. With not even a single fucking note or letter!

            "I'm truly sorry about that" Jonathan said sincerely "but I didn't know how to react. I was partly drunk too, and when you were missing the next morning, I didn't take it all too well. I thought you regretted everything, and left. It broke my heart, and it was only several months later that I realized I loved you.'

            Still in fury Ginny spun around to face the strange man that thought he could just waltz back into her life.

            "Well I don't love you!" She screamed. "Get out. Get out of my life and my house."

            "I don't think so!" Jonathan said in dangerous anger. "We are married Ginny, whether you like that or not." The way he said it made Ginny realize it was final; it left no room for debate.

            "No!" Ginny cried sinking into her seat again, banging her fists onto the table. 

            It was all too much. Just when she was going to make her life go better, in a new direction, this came along. Was she being tested? To see how much she could last? Well it seemed this was the last test, she couldn't endure much more. Anything else and she would have a nervous breakdown, or resort to suicide.

            Suicide. Such a sweet relief, Ginny thought. Much easier also, a simple action; a swift cut or the pull of a trigger and everything will be ok, everything will be better. No more pain, no more of anything. Yes, a sweet relief indeed.

            Jonathan looked at his helpless wife when the telephone rang. As Ginny kept crying he rushed over to the telephone.

            "Hello SexFire?"

            "What?" Jonathan said.

            "Whose that? Mr Harris?"

            "No, I'm Jonathan."

            "What the hell? God did SexFire pick up a keepsake somewhere, oh is she going to get it when she come to the office."

            "Sorry to interrupt, but who the hell is SexFire."

            "I think the question is who the hell are you?"

            "I'm Jonathan." Jonathan said rolling his eyes.

            "I fucking know that, but what the hell are you doing in SexFire's apartment?"

            "This is Ginny's apartment."

            Lukas sighed. Some men can be so dumb, and Ginny just had to fall for the dumbest of them all.

            "Ginny is fucking SexFire you dumb twat!"

            "What?"

            "You heard me!"

            "I know, I'm just…Ginny is my wife!"

            "What?"

            "You heard me!"

            "Don't play the wise guy with me, Jonathan you twat" Lukas growled dangerously. "Ginny can't be married. She's a prostitute. Married ones don't get so much clientele!"

            "WHAT?" Jonathan roared. Of all the things, his Ginny a….

            Jonathan heard Ginny flinch from the kitchen. She had moved and was now at the sink, putting what little _clean_ dishes was there into the metal bath and began washing it.

            Lowering his voice Jonathan turned back the conversation on the phone. 

            "I don't know what you are talking about Mr….?"

            "Lukas."

            "Mr Lukas, but I assure you, you have the wrong Ginny." And with that he threw the phone down hastily. 

            Stalking into the kitchen he watched Ginny as she scrubbed the ridiculously clean dishes even more. He stood right behind her, and she jumped at the sound of his voice, and the accusation that lay beneath it.

            "That was Lukas…"

Sorry that I am finishing there but I have too, too tired…need sleep… 

Ok, quick not, I need some help! I noticed I have two chapters labeled as 16! Oops. I am too busy to check it, so could anyone tell me where the mistake is made, and then I'll fix it. Thanks!

Thank yous. 

**Hpfan73: **Did you know you are always the first to review? Wow! Yeah it would be different to see, and it doesn't happen in real life and I try to stick to real life a bit. Did anyone notice I hardly mention magic in my story? Thanks for the support.

**Forbidden-Shadowz: **I don't like Cho either, she's such a bitch!

**Dolphingirl79:** Ron is so going to get pissed, believe me. I mean his sister is married right? I don't think Ginny is going to get a wand right away, but Ron won't hex his own sister will he? Right?

**Harsh: **HEY!!!! I see your point, its ok you're forgiven. I think Ron and Hermione is a cute couple too, but my favs are James and Lily and Harry and Ginny!!!! We don't have our first 17 birthday till March 30th I think. Then July 4th (which I wont be able to celebrate cuz I will be abroad) and then the rest is in October (mine included!!!!). Study? Study? Sorry never heard of the word! Hehe

**Brattychick1771: **A huge food fight is exactly what it is. It is such fun, but a killer to wash everything out of your hair! Especially after you've been dunked in icy water and then cascaded with bags of flour. Eeck! We had a killer party, which I didn't attend for some reason. The weather was really bad and there was no way I was going to drive in a Cypriot Service taxi while it is windy, rainy and snowing! No way!

**Crucia: **I see your point. I don't know about you guys, but I needed a break from Harry and Ginny so I put that in. Hope you liked it. Don't worry I wont stop it. It will continue for some time as they still need to get to England.

**Eric2: **Sorry for my typos, but my dad is refusing to pay for diesel for the central heating, and I type this with numb fingers. Ouch! Don't worry Cho is going to die, I think.

**WantingGravity: **Thanks! * grins broadly* I love you!!!! I think Harry choose Cho first cause he hadn't had some for some time and she was practically throwing herself at him. The slut! So you laughed cried and got pissed! Wow, I didn't know I was that good. Thanks! I like Draco too, but unfortunaly, my budget doesn't allow him for too long, and he will be cut! Awww!

**Rayssa Radcliffe: **Read whenever you have time! Thanks for the review anywayz. I would love to hear your band. My friend is in a band too, and they are great. Not my style but great anyway! He even wrote some music to some lyrics I wrote. Still haven't heard it, but as he has great taste in music and is very talented, I am sure it will be great. If he does it and performs it, I'll send it to you!!

**Duke20104: **sorry about driving you mad, but it is so lonely! Yeah Harry and Ginny, not together for a while! To stop you from going made (or perhaps drive you up the wall with more insanity) I'll give you a  preview: Harry will go Back to England (with Cho) and Ginny with Jonathan. Sorry no more. I wont make Cho get pregnant. I wouldn't want to inflict her upon an innocent soul!!!

**Maddie:** WOW! Talk about the power of reviews. I think my ego just inflated by a few bars! Thanks for being so nice. If you haven't noticed, I love going into the psyche of the characters, exploring their emotions rather than what they do or say. I love stories like that. That is why I love writing in First person (now I do, before I couldn't) that way I can use emotions more creatively. Wink wink! Love you!!!!!


	20. towards the end

Disclaimer: You have seen this a million times before. I seriously think you don't need to be reminded again that I don't own anything.

A/N I am so sorry for the long update. I just finished my ICT practical examinations from Cambridge, and I only start again on May 4th (with Physics if you must know) and I am currently on Easter break, but I gotta STUDY MY PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OFF! These exams are very important as they define my future and I …yada…yada..yada.. tuning out….yada..yada..blah, blah blah. 

Ok this is quiet sad, and I realize that this might put of several readers, but I have too. THIS STORY IS NO LONGER HARRY/ GINNY! It might seem that way towards the end but it will not end up with Harry Ginny together. I'm sorry. I have decided to take a new path with this story and you can all thank Sharker11 for opening my eyes to that path. Thanks.

Chapter Nineteen.

            Towards the End

            Draco got released from the hospital, and he was taking his time strolling down Boulevard Avenue, just enjoying being outside again. His hair, now a bit longer wasn't as it used to be. Instead it fell down towards his shoulders, and with the hot Californian sun, it seemed as if his head was a white light.

            He had tried calling Ginny to tell her he was back out, in the living world, but she wasn't home, or wasn't answering the phone. He knew there could be other reasons, but he refused to believe that Ginny had been murdered.

            As his legs began aching from walking, Draco hailed a taxi and headed towards his office, his former office.

~~

            Steeping out of the cab, Draco quickly paid his fee and walked calmly into the office. Several of the girls looked up, and where genuinely surprised to see him, yet greatly pleased. Even though Draco was a 'high class pimp' he always treated his girls with respect and take care of them. To him, each one was special.

            "Ehm, Mr Malfoy?" the receptionist brought him back to the present. 

            "Yes, Gladys is it?"

            "Gilda."

            "Right, Gilda… Listen, I just need to go into the office to get some of my papers and then I'll be off."

            "Sorry, Mr Malfoy, But Mr Lukas asked not to be disturbed. Ginny and her Husband is here."

            Draco coiled back for a second.

            "Husband?"

            "Yeha, tall darkish fellow. Quite handsome. How that slut got him heaven only knows."

            "Don't. Insult. Ginny. In. Front. Of. Me " Draco whispered in a low voice. "Oh Ginny what have you got yourself into now?" he asked himself and ran a hand through his long blond hair.

            Suddenly a crash was heard from the office. A bang followed by a shout. Without thinking Draco rushed to the door and yanked it open.

~~~~~ Going back twenty minute ~~~~~

            Ginny kept her head low as she walked into the office. By her side was Jonathan looking like a thunderstorm (a/n that's a south African saying used to describe ones face when it is truly pissed!). He yanked Ginny's arm roughly towards the office door, and opened it, ignoring the protests of the secretary.

            "Ah Ginny" Lukas said standing up from behind his desk. "What do I owe, who the fuck is that?"

            "Jonathan. I believe we spoke on the phone." Jonathan said, in a murderous tone.

            "Yes, Yes." Lukas said without really caring. "You're Ginny's husband. Blah, blah, blah." Turning to Ginny. "Ginny what were you thinking. You know we cant have any married women in the agency." He said in a disapproving manner.

            "So you're firing me?" Ginny asked, almost wishfully.

            "Oh, no my dear." Lukas said while shaking his head. Reaching for a drawer he pulled out a gun. "We just get rid of the husband."

            Jonathan had already pulled out his wand and aimed a slicing curse at Lukas. It his him in the shoulder, and flung him backwards against the cabinet. Lukas' finger slipped and the gun went off. Ginny screamed for all her might.

            Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood Draco. Ginny wanted to get over to Draco, so he could protect her, make her feel safe, but she couldn't really make it across the room. 

            Lukas was back on his feet, aiming the gun at Jonathan, who had ducked. Draco was reaching for his own wand to stop everything, when something grabbed him from behind. It was Jonathan. Pulling Draco in front of him as a human shield, just as the gun in Lukas' hands went off once again, Jonathan aimed a curse at Lukas.

            "Aveda Kadeva" (I know it's spelt wrong, but work with me.) was barely heard. 

            The metal bullet tore through Draco's chest. It ripped tissue, split muscles and crushed bone, as blood began pouring out of Draco's chest. Ginny's cry filled the silence that had followed the fatal wound.

            Releasing Draco, Jonathan took a step back. Draco sank to the ground slowly, as if in slow motion. His body fell to the floor with a soft thud. He was dead before he even reached the ground. Jonathan staggered back. His right arm which he used to hold Draco was now covered in blood. 

            Looking up, Jonathan was even more mortified. There, pressed strongly against a cabinet, stood the body of Lukas. It looked crushed, deformed. A look of terror was upon what once used to be his face. Now it was just abstract art of bone, blood and flesh. Ginny bit back bile. She knew about the Death Curse, but not enough to prepare her for it's ultimate effects.

~~~~~!!!!!!~~~~~~~!!!!!!~~~~~Ok, here is an alternate scene for the office~~~~~!!!!~~

            (Begins where Jonathan ducks)

            Ginny took her chance. She raced over to Draco, practically jumping into his arms. Draco grabbed her, and turned her around, shielding her, just as another gun shot went. Draco gasped, as he felt the bullet go through his skin, snapping his spinal cord in two. He sank into Ginny's arms, as she screamed, and cried.

            Lukas stood up, proud as he watched the scene before him. A murder. He had commited a murder. And he was proud. Suddenly Jonathan jumped up from behind him and pointed his wand at Lukas' head. Lukas froze still, but Jonathan didn't get a chance to react as Ginny pried Draco's wand out of his lifeless fingers, and fire the Death Curse straight at Lukas' chest.

            Lukas fell back into Jonathan's arms, dead. Jonathan looked from Lukas to Ginny. She was crouching beside Draco's barely breathing body, the wand still raised. Her eyes were empty, as if she wasn't there.

~~~~~!!!!!!!~~~~~Which one was better?~~~~~~!!!!!!!!~~~~~~!!!!!!!!~~~~~!!!!!!!!~~~

Thank yous

**WantingGravity:** Helloooo, can you please forgive me for the long wait? Yes I don't like Johnnie either,a dn I am sure Ginny doesn't either! Cho, will die too, don't worry. I am thinking that Ginny kills her. About the Harry, Ginny action. There will be some, but unfortunately it wont last.

**Rayssa Radcliffe: **Thanks again! You're too much. Sorry that I am updating so slowly!

**Eric2: **You saw the outcome, but I wonder, what did happen after that Phone call. "Shrugs" guess you will have to wait. Harry will come in. At the funeral.

**Sharker11:** I think the word is annulled. That can happen, but I believe (I think) that after a certain time period both partners must agree and sign something for the marriage to be annulled. WOW, my story is one of the three? Is that a compliment? I don't know? What are the other two? Just one last thing, what does Garner mean?

**Duke20104: **Twizlers? Whats that? I don't get sugar high you know, more like Chocolate Happy. Quiet often, in school. It can get very funny, especially maths class. There is not a lesson that goes by without the teacher a) threatening to kick me out, b) actually kickinh me out. I have changed my mind, Harry will take Ginny back home (Jonathan convinelty disappears for a while), but surprise, surprise, guess who is on the same flight!

**Dolphingilr79:** Yeha, I'm still here! Just swamped under tones for work!

**Hpfan73: **I'm sowy, but not this time! You were almost right, but it was instead, Jonathan and Lukas! I cant believe I killed Draco!

**Brattychick1771: **Thank you. Vanilla Blood is the author. The story is Cruel Intentions, and is an adaption of the movie, although not entirely. Both the movie and the story is awesome! I hope your paper went well. My topic is, and I quoye, "How different poets handle the theme of Love". I have like five poems to write about, comparing them all. Geesh!

**Twilight22: **Did this chapter satisfy your thirst for blood, my little cybervampire? Hehe, I am one too! 

**Crucia: **Thanks!

**Trinada:** Here it is! Thanks, I hope I do well!


End file.
